All the Wrong Things
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Set after the victory in Breaking Dawn, Leah realizes her feelings for Jacob. Leah/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Leah crept quietly to the shadows while those around her celebrated. She was thrilled that Forks and La Push were safe from the onslaught of these big shot italian blood suckers. But no one batted an eye at her. Jacob was curled up with Renesmee, Seth was chatting with the other half-breed, and the blood suckers stuck to their own kind. The name Leah Clearwater was not on any of there thoughts, and she would not be missed if she took off. What was the point of staying? Her eyes again found Jacob, and a fresh wave of rejection washed through her. How she had wanted to run off into the sunset with him. To leave La Push and her past behind her. It could have been just the two of them. They could have confided in each other, stayed together, loved each other... a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_Damn you, Jacob Black_.

The thought surprised her at first. For an instant she wished they were in their wolf forms so he could hear the hurt she felt. But he wouldn't care, just like Sam didn't care when he had imprinted on Emily. It seemed that everyone's feelings got spared around here except hers. Well, she'd change that. She'd run. She'd run until the pads on her feet were cracked and bleeding, until her lungs were about to burst. After that she wouldn't stop running. She could run forever and still feel the hurt and the betrayl. But sh e had to try. Everyone else had a happy ending, and she had to get out of here to try and make a life for herself. She'd forget Jacob Black if it was the last thing she did. She bit her bottom lip when a loud laugh broke through her lament. Seth was laughing loudly with Jacob now.

_Seth..._

Jacob would take care of him after she was gone, she knew that. Her kid brother would be fine. He didn't need her anymore, anyway. He liked the reeking blood suckers, afterall. He'd be okay, and he'd help their mother cope with Leah's disappearance.

_Take care of him, Jacob. You owe me..._

And so, Leah exiled herself to the shadows, and began untying her shoes. She'd leave the clothes behind, the only trace they'd have that a sad girl had once walked these lands. Soon, she'd become a faded memory, a whisper on the wind, and than nothing more than a myth.

"Leah?" Seth asked.

Dammit.

She turned and found her baby brother eying her skeptically. He still bounced on the balls of his feet from the high from the victory, but his brow creased in concern.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She said the first thing she could think of, and turned back to her shoes. "For a run."

"I'll come with you." He said, kicking off his own shoes.

"No," She said, and despite her best intentions, her voice cracked on the single syllable.

Seth's eyes locked on the ground. "The Cullens aren't so bad, you know." He whispered.

Leah didn't say a word. She finished with her shoes, and placed them neatly by a huge spruce. "A little privacy, Seth?" She asked.

"I bet a race would cheer you up," Seth added helpfully, and kicked off his shoes.

"No, you stay with Jacob."

"Stay with me where?" a voice asked, a voice Leah hated and loved at the same time. She turned her back on her pack for this boy, and then Bella's child came along...

"Leah's sad," Seth told him.

Leah felt her eyes well with angry tears at her brother. Didn't he get it at all? Leah crossed her arms and turned her back on the two. She didn't want to look at Jacob and feel what she knew she would feel, and what he would never give her in return.

Jacob took a few steps forward, and lightly grabbed her elbow. She turned her face from him, but not before the moonlight made her tears glisten. "Hey, are you okay?"

Before Leah could reply, before she could snatch her arm away, before she could declare for him never to touch her again, a small voice rang out in the darkness. "Jacob?"

"Coming, Nessie!" He called, and took a step away from her.

That was all Leah could stand. Swallowing the deep growl in her throat, she snatched her arm back from Jacob's grasp, took a few steps and exploded into her wolf form. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was off and running, the only trace of her left was the tatters of clothes that fluttered to the land in silence.


	2. By the Light of the Moon

Wow, guys! Thanks for all the support! I was totally prepared that no one was going to read this story, so your reviews are like little presents, so thank you very much!! I also draw, so if you could visit .com and check out my stuff, and let me know what you think as well, it'd be great! Thanks in advance!

Chapter 2: By the Light of the Moon

It was quiet. The forest was dry and emotionless, stagnent and cracked. And that's when the thudding of enormous paws kicking up the dirt and bristles shattered the still night. Leah Clearwater in her wolf form thundered across the landscape.

'Let me go, just let me go...'

It was the mantra she used over and over in her head. It was all she thought to convey to her pack, the only emotions to convey to her little brother. Hell, Jacob had skipped town when Bella Swan got married, why couldn't she?

In fact, it all came down to Bella Swan. Well, Bella Cullen now she supposed. If the damn vampire-lover hadn't moved to Forks, she wouldn't be in this predicament. She was the catalyst. She got her half vampire baby and her happy ending.

But where was Leah's conclusion? It just wasn't fair. She thought she had it all. She had Sam once, who she had loved until Emily came into the picture. She couldn't really blame Sam for that. Imprinting was something they couldn't control, afterall. And then she had lost her father. And then, after all that, she thought she had found someone in Jacob.

Jacob.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to go imprint on Bella's daughter? It had ruined everything. And it was the reason she left it all behind.

*****

Jacob wasn't sure what had just happened here. He had spent months and months trying to understand Leah, sympathizing with her pain over Sam, but she was over that now, wasn't she? He thought for sure that she was, and then her only grief was over protection for her brother. But things seemed okay now. So what was her deal? What the hell was it with these women? How come they always had some kind of debate to internalize without ever speaking it until they got so mad they exploded? There was a movement to his left, and he noticed Seth unbuckling his belt. He kept glancing in the direction she had run. Jacob beat him to the fly. "Tell Nessie I'll be right back." He said. He unclothed in seconds, and concentrated for half of a second. Then, he felt the familiar quiver creep down his spine, the rush of the wind turn his dark hair to coarse fur. His feet thundered after the girl. He was tired of this. Why couldn't she just be happy? He ran for fifteen minutes straight, angry that she had taken off like that, that she couldn't appreciate their victory tonight. And then he felt it, and it nearly collapsed him to the ground. Anger. Sadness. Lonliness. Leah's thoughts were attacking him like daggers piercing his heart.

_Why am I always alone?_

_What is the point to all of this?_

_There's nothing for me here._

_Damn you, Jacob Black._

Him? What the hell had he done? He saw the dark silhouette of her wolf form up ahead and crept up quietly, trying not to think of anything, but failing.

Her ears perked up, and she snapped her head to him.

He gave a low whimper, and sunk down to the ground sheepishly.

"_Get out of here, Jacob._" The thought was razor sharp.

Jacob ground his teeth together. "_No. What's your problem?_" He was beginning to think she got off on being miserable.

"_Don't pretend to care._" She spat. "_You're just like them. You could have been different._"

She was still pissed off about the vampires?! The girl had serious grudge issues. "_You know it's not like that with the Cullens._"

"_You're their damn lap dog, Jacob!_"

"_We're their friends, Leah! Maybe you should give it a try!_"

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do._"

"_I'm your pack leader, aren't I? It's what you always wanted_." Oh, he did not want to go there...

"_You don't get it!_"

"_Get what?_" He demanded. He was so tired of going around in circles with her. He wanted some damn answers.

And then her thought, something he was sure she did not want to think at that time, crept into his mind. If he had not been laying down he would have collapsed. It was six little words, but they were the answer he never saw. She had kept her thoughts about him strictly business when she was in her wolf form. She was damn good at that, afterall, he had never picked up on a thing... or had he? Now that he thought about it, it all started to make sense. Leah breaking away from Sam to join his little pack. Her asking him to run away with her. It all fit. Why hadn't he seen it before?

The words echoed around in his head. _I never wanted to love you_. "_Oh..._" it escaped his brain before he had a chance to register what he thought. This had never been about the vampires, about Sam or Renesmee. This was all about _him_. Leah was in love with him. As he tried to rap his mind around that, grief washed through him mixed with pity.

A loud growl snapped his head to attention. Leah was all but foaming at the mouth, her teeth bared, her hunches quivering. Clearly this was something she never meant for him to know. "_I won't fight you..._" Was all he thought.

She sprang. Her jaws dug deep into his neck, and she flung him backward into a tree. The tree shuddered but did not fall, a true testament to its strength.. Leah then started hammering on him with her feet. Blow after blow, Jacob laid there and took the abuse. Suddenly, her growls turned to sobs, and she was back into her human form, her fists pounding on his abdomen. "I hate you, I hate you..." She repeated.

Jacob didn't know what to do. His heart felt heavy, and there was such a big lump in his throat that he had a hard time swallowing. She turned away from him, brought her knees up to her bare chest, and sobbed into her arms. Jacob lifted his head slowly, keeping his eyes only on her face.

He had always known it, but in the moonlight, Leah was beautiful. Her short chin length hair fell like a curtain around her face. He had to do something, but he wasn't sure exactly what he should do. He was never good with crying women. When his sisters would cry, they would do it quietly in their room.

He got to his feet, shook out his coat, and quickly morphed into his human form. He needed to talk to her, to tell her... what, exactly? He sat down next to her, bringing his own knees up to his chest and leaning forward to hide his private parts. He opened his mouth, and quickly closed it. What were you supposed to do in this situation? Her sobs shook her small form. Jacob locked his eyes with the ground and began fiddling with the dirt. He needed to keep his hands busy, or he'd lose his focus. Besides Bella (and now Renesmee, but that was a different can of worms) had ever expressed any interest in him. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to someone who was about to ruin their life over him. He scanned the dirt, hoping that there would be some kind of script he could read hidden there. But, it was just granules no matter how deep he dug. There was no help. He was all alone here. Needing to say something, he decided to start with the obvious. "I'm sorry. Leah, I had no idea..."

She no longer cried, but she remained in her same position. His left hand inched forward to place on her back, but he thought better of it half way through.

He sighed. The funny thing was, that if he _had_ known, he would have took off with her, leaving La Push and the Cullens behind, never meeting Renesmee... it would have been so easy to fall for Leah... he knew it would have been. When she wasn't surrounded by the guys, she was smart, okay, a little bitter, but in time that would have faded, he knew it would have. He knew he could have made her happy in time. But things were so different now...

Trying again, he reached out, and placed his warm hand on her shoulder. Thankfully, she didn't shrug him off, thought he had been suspecting she would. "I don't know what to say, how to make this better." He confessed. "But I can try."

They were both silent for awhile, Jacob's head staring up to the heavens, and Leah's head bowed. It was such a beautiful, clear night. The stars were out and shining, dancing around the moon. His eyes drew to the moon. He was a werewolf, so where was his transformation that would bring the words that would fix everything? He turned his eyes back to her when he felt her move beside him. "Look after Seth." She got to her feet, and Jacob kept his eyes on the back of her head rather than her hour glass figure.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away." She hissed, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Rage boiled in Jacob's veins. After everything, she was just going to up and leave? He wouldn't have that, especially over him. This was his fault, and he was going to try to fix it. "Coward," He said. He got to his feet, his hands balling to fists at his sides.

She crossed her arms across her chest, and turned to him. There was a murderous glint in her eye, even though the tears had not yet dried on her cheeks. She was breathing so heavily she trembled.

"You're not leaving because of me." He stated.

"Hypocrite," She growled.

That one word stung him to his core. He had bolted when Bella was going to marry Edward, it was true, but this was different. So, he spoke the truth, directly from his heart, from his experience. "This is your home, Leah. This is where you belong. It took me awhile to realize it when Bella got engaged. I ran and I ran, day and night, and you know what? I could run, but I couldn't outrun who I was, what I was destined to do."

She was trembling harder now, and angry tears splashed down her face, "Don't you stand there quoting your happy ending at me, Jacob Black. I'm doing you a favor here. I'm doing Sam a favor. Everything would be better if I'm not here."

That hit him hard. He couldn't deny hearing Sam's thoughts, his regret over ever dating Leah. What happened to her was tragic, but she was a fighter. He knew she was a fighter. "Yeah, you got a raw deal, I don't deny that. And I'm sorry, Leah. I..." He sighed, and locked eyes with the ground. He tenderly touched her elbow. "Just don't go, okay? It wouldn't be the same without you. You... you ground me. Whenever I'm getting too out of touch, you yank me back. I... I don't know what I'd do without that." And he had meant every word of that. Leah _did_ ground him. Whenever he was spending too much time with the Cullens, she'd remind him of who he was. He needed that stability, and he didn't know what he would do without it.

Leah looked down, and her tears fell silently to the forest floor.

"Leah..." He said, and before he registered what he was doing, he had gathered her in his arms, and she was sobbing into his bare his chest. There was a lot to Leah. Under that brooding exterior was just a very sad girl.

It was then that she looked up at him, perhaps realizing at the same time how her bare chest felt against his. It felt really nice to Jacob. She was so warm and soft, and she smelled like a mixture of evergreen and tulips. Her scent was intoxicating, she was intoxicating, and it wasn't long before they were kissing. It wasn't like when he had kissed Bella. This was something more, something he felt deep in his chest. He wasn't sure who started the kissing, but he needed more of it. She was everywhere with her scent and he felt himself getting very excited. Right and wrong seemed non existant. All there was in this moment was him and her, and his hands roamed the curves of her body, as did hers. She definitely wasn't shy.

She gasped when she felt him growing against her lower abdomen, but she didn't break away and neither did he, and soon they fell to the floor, hidden by the trees but lit by the dim light of the moon.


	3. Runaways

Hello again! Thanks for all the kind words and reviews! Here is chapter 3! I don't know why the link didn't come out in the last chapter, but here is my deviantart account. Http: // lilflyergirl. Deviantart. Com. (Without the spaces, of course! When I am not writing, I am drawing and I'd be thrilled if you took a look at my work and left me a comment in your reviews! Thanks so much!

Chapter 3: Runaways

The sunlight broke through the thick canopy of trees, and danced across Jacob's face. Usually a heavy sleeper, this sudden intrusion of privacy forced his eyelids to open. One drawback to sleeping outside, though he thoroughly did not mind it, was the waking sun. Something was on his chest, and blinking, her peered down to see what it was. A tangle of brown hair was attached to the sleeping Leah Clearwater whose head rest there.

And it all came flooding back. He had made love for this first time last night, and it wasn't to a grown up Renesmee Cullen. It had been to Leah Clearwater. He rubbed his face with his hands, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Renesmee. What had he done? He had broken her trust in him, yet he had enjoyed his time very much with Leah. The more he knew that he should, he did not feel regret. What did this mean? He reached down and stroked Leah's cheek as she slept. She was so peaceful as she dreamed. The crease in her forehead was gone, and her lips were parted softly instead of in a permanent scowl. His heart felt warm. He wanted to reach down and place his lips against hers, yet he could not bring himself to wake her.

When the hell had this happened? Where did these feelings suddenly come from? It was like he had been hit by a freight train and then trampled by a marching band. He had not wanted to leave her last night out of friendship. At least, it had started out that way. As soon as he realized that this girl had deep feelings for him, it was as if he had realized there were feelings for her as well, feelings he had always known yet now acknowledged. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism he had learned to use after everything that had happened with Bella. He thought he couldn't feel anything worse when she had agreed to marry Edward. But this was different. This felt... real. Somehow, he knew down in his heart of hearts that Bella would chose vampire over him. Leah was like him. They related to each other, and they backed each other up. She was strong, and fierce, and....

And once again, the little face of Renesmee Cullen danced before him.

_Renesmee_.

He scrubbed his face again.

This couldn't be. He had duties, and promises to keep. This one night with Leah would have to stay just one night, and he had to get back to Renesmee. He had been gone all night, and she was probably worried sick. He owed her better than this.

And yet, he owed Leah better, too. He couldn't just take off on her while she slept. He couldn't let her think that last night had meant nothing to him. Truth be told, she had rocked his world. It wasn't just the sex, either. Later on, when they had laid down together, there had been a connection he couldn't seem to ignore.

Then again, he worried about what last night's events would do to her once he went back to Renesmee. Leah was not a fragile flower, but she had been hurt bad in the past, and now he had hurt her too. He slammed his head against the ground. When the hell did his life get this complicated? He liked it much better when the only thing on his mind was running patrol, and he didn't have his women to worry about.

Leah startled awake, blinked and observed her surroundings. Her memory came back to her too. She glanced at him, and then looked away.

"Well... good morning," He said tentatively.

"Morning," She mumbled. She again pulled her knees up to her chest.

Neither quite knew what to say. Jacob hesitantly got to his feet. She looked up at him, and it appeared that questions bubbled to her lips, but she clamped her mouth shut.

"Nature calls," He said quickly and walked a few feet away to relieve himself. This was heart wrenching. The way she looked at him just now, it felt like she didn't want him to leave. Truth be told, he didn't want to leave either. When he walked back, she was in the same position. "You have to go back." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah," He replied quietly.

"Then go, Jacob." Her words cut through the morning air like a butcher knife. Leah had put her defenses back up.

Jacob sighed at her words. He had to tell her something, to make this right... "I never meant to hurt you." Was all he could think of.

She sat motionless for a few moments, and he wasn't even sure she had heard him. But then she whispered, "You didn't."

Jacob locked eyes with the ground, "Will you come back to Forks with me?" He asked. It was the last time he would; after everything that happened, this girl should get far away from him. It'd be best for her, and though he'd hate it, it would be his punishment. He deserved to suffer this time.

She got to her feet and walked to him. She stood so close to him that he could hear her heart beating.

There was that feeling again. Jacob wanted her. He wanted to hold her and dry her tears, and never let anything hurt her again. He reached out and took her hand.

Her eyes told him everything she didn't. He brought their joined hands to his lips. She looked away and gently pulled her hand free.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Goodbye, Jacob." She said. She turned her back on him and sat down again.

_Wait, let me explain..._ there were so many things he wanted to say to her, but none of them seemed good enough. Leah leaned forward and morphed into her wolf form. She took off into the forest without a look back at him.

Jacob felt himself quivering, ready to turn into his wolf form. He wanted nothing more than to chase after her, to make her come back to him, to be with her.

But the sun was already high in the sky. He couldn't leave Nessie waiting any longer. It was funny, he had thought he had been in love with Bella, but it was nothing what it felt like with Leah. Renesmee seemed like nothing more than a duty now. But Leah... he sighed, and sat there for a few moments, trying to collect himself. As the rain began to fall, he got to his feet, morphed into his wolf form, and headed back to Forks with a heavy heart.


	4. Happy Thoughts

Thank you all for the reviews, and faves!! I have other responsibilities, so I don't know when chapter 5 will be out. Most likely in a few days!!

Chapter 4

A lazy breeze blew through the clearing and ruffled a pair of sweatpants hanging on a low branch. They belonged to a boy who had vanished, and it was an image that Renesmee could not seem to forget. She peered out of her bedroom window, biting her bottom lip, looking and listening for any sign that her werewolf was on his way home. Renemee's nursery was done in varying shades of pink, with a canopy bed matching lamps. Her walls were full of stuffed animals (a huge wolf from Jacob), and photos of her Grandpa Charlie and Billy.

"Renesmee, sweetie, it's very late." Bella called to her daughter from the threshold of her nursery.

"But Jacob isn't back." Renesmee said, pressing her little face closer to the glass.

Bella walked into Renesmee's nursery, and peered out into the darkness over her daughter's shoulder. Her eyes scanned over the small stream, and deep into the woods. She knew that Jake was okay, that he had probably just wondered off with his pack to clear up a few things. Still, it just wasn't like him to not give advance warning on where he would be. He never kept Renesmee waiting. This was very odd.

Renesmee did her best to suppress a yawn, but Bella's quick vampire scenes caught it. "Bed time, young lady. Jacob will be back in the morning."

"Momma, I'm not tired." She declared.

"Well, how about you try to sleep?" She asked, scooping her up and heading over to her bed. Bella was full of happy memories. How many nights had Edward comforted her as she slept? Now, she could convey that feeling of safety and love to her daughter.

Renesmee stretched as Bella changed her into a light sleeveless night gown. With her long curls and big eyes, Nessie looked just like a little doll. "Why do you think Jacob didn't come home?" She asked.

Bella thought a moment. "Because it's late, and he knows you'd be sleeping."

"But he always says good night before he leaves." Her little eyes sparkled with tears, and she looked down at her pink egyptian cotton sheets.

For Bella, this was happening too fast. She wanted it to be years and years before her daughter got interested in boys. Like all things, her life seemed to be in fast forward. She gave a deep breath and replied, "Renesmee," She thought quickly of excuses for why Jake wasn't here. Honestly, it could have been anything. "It's been a long day. Jake may have dozed off, or he may be talking with Leah and Seth, or maybe even your Uncle Billy."

Renesmee seemed satisfied with that statement. She sat on her bed, and stared at the doorway. Seconds later, Edward appeared. Once his eyes fell on Renesmee, he grinned.

"I'm ready for my story, Daddy!" The little girl cried, her mother having put her worries about the werewolf's absence temporarily from her mind..

Edward walked into the room, took Bella's hand, and they sat on either side of Renesmee. The little girl laid down on her pillows, her big eyes finding her father's. She waited.

"What do you want to hear tonight?"

"I want to hear more about Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. I like the part about the bear."

While other children marveled at stories about three little pigs and poisoned apples, Renesmee loved to hear about her family's history.

"You like that your uncle was losing a fight to a bear?" Edward asked dubiously, and his hands tickled Renesmee's sides.

She squealed with delight, and Bella joined in on the fun. Soon, Renesmee was fast asleep, Bella had retired for the night with Edward, and the thought of Jacob vanished with the darkness.

***

Jacob reached his discarded clothes much too quickly. The clearing that had been overflowing with vampires just the night before, was now deserted. He quickly dressed and headed to the Cullens' place. His thoughts were with Leah, where she was, and if he'd ever see her again. It was amazing how much things had changed. Just hours before, he would want nothing more than to see darling Renesmee's angelic face. Ever since she was born, she was all he thought about. She was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. Her laugh was music to his ears, her smile brightening his life.

But now... now, he felt that he _had_ to be here. He had made a promise to her, and he was going to keep that promise.

Yes. If there was one thing you could say about him, he kept his promises.

He sighed. Then why did it feel so wrong? Was it just his guilt that he had betrayed her and spent the night with Leah? Or was there more to this imprinting thing? Was he doomed to live the rest of his life without ever loving anyone again? That would be fair. He deserved that punishment.

But what if his heart fluttered again once he saw her? With Emily and Sam, it was clear that they were soul mates. Neither eye ever strayed, and just until recently, Jacob could see no one outside of Nessie.

He was getting a headache. He approached the Cullens' house and entered without knocking. Bella and Edward were on the couch with Renesmee. The little girl looked up when he entered and a grin from ear to ear spread across her face. He smiled back. There was a time where that smile would have made his heart glow. But now, he felt nothing more than a friendly fondness for the small girl. Clearly, Renesmee was still head over heels into him. She bounded off the couch and through her small arms around his waist. He hugged her back. He felt... nothing nearly as strong as he used to feel. Before, there was a magnetic attraction binding them together. Now that attraction was one-sided. But how could he leave her now? He had helped destroy Leah's life, and he was not going to take the little girl down too. Much as he hate to think of it, Leah was gone, and as long as Renesmee wanted him around, he'd be there for her. He owed her that much.

"Hey Jake," Bella greeted, getting up from the couch and giving him a hug. "You disappeared last night after everything."

"Yeah, there was a... situation..." He mumbled.

Renesmee looked at him oddly, and reached her hand up to touch his face.

Uh oh. Thinking fast, he grabbed her small hand and kissed it. The last thing he needed now was for her to find out that he had spent the night with Leah. It would kill her, and he would tell her... someday when she was older. He also had to be careful with his thoughts around Edward. If he let one thought slip about last night, it'd be all over. He didn't care what happened to him, he just couldn't stand hurting anyone else.

"What kind of situation?" Bella asked, reaching down and picking up her daughter.

"Seth's sister," Jacob said, "She... she left."

Bella gave a slow nod. "Leah's been having a tough time. I'm not surprised."

Jacob didn't say anything. He reached his hands up, and yanked on Renesmee's curls. She squealed happily. Jacob gave a smile.

"See, Renesmee, worrying over nothing." Bella said, and kissed her cheek.

Jacob felt another blow to his gut. "You were worried?" He asked the small girl.

Bella nodded. "She stayed up way past her bedtime..." She noted Jake's face, like he was having three heart attacks at once and quickly said, "It's okay, no worries. It was a long day, she knows you were busy."

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts_... Jacob repeated. He took Renesmee out of Bella's arms and hung her upside down. Bella and Renesmee laughed. Maybe, in time, things could go back to the way they were.

***

Leah was famished. Her ears pricked, and she heard the deer just on the other side of the bush. She didn't know how she'd get through a meal of raw meat, afterall, the last time she had done so had been with Jacob Black...

Her eyes narrowed. She had confessed her love for him, and the way he repaid her was to... to... she didn't want to think of it. Afterall, she had known when she was making love to Jacob that he was promised to someone else. But she did it anyway, she couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to. With Jacob, it just felt... right.

Imprinting was something she had no chance against. She knew that fact all too well, yet she again listened to her heart instead of her brain. He hadn't been a silent partner in the night's festivities, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he almost _wanted _ to be with her. But that was just her imagination, surely.

Right?

Leah saw an obvious conclussion to this scenerio. No more men. She didn't care if Joe Six-pack declared his love for her. The men in her life only caused her pain, and Leah wasn't sure she could take any more of that.

Back to the task at hand. Leah crept slowly to the bush, and with her keen wolf eyes, she spotted the flash of a white tail. Her mouth watered. Listening to the deer lap at the lush green grass, Leah sprang... and felt her face bury in the dirt. The started deer took off running, and Leah lay there for a few seconds wondering just what in the hell what wrong. She had missed the deer by a good two feet. Was her equilibrium that screwed up? How long had it been since she had hunted this way? Mentally kicking herself, she got to her feet, her stomach rumbling. She shook out her coat, and sauntered down the dirt path in search of an easier target.

Jacob rested his head against the back of the Cullens couch and closed his eyes. He had just put Renesmee to bed, and Edward and Bella decided to retire for the night. He didn't want to think about what they were doing. The Cullen house was so quiet and peaceful, each inhabitant off doing their nightly activities while the world slept. He was just in mid-snore when he felt a weight on the cushion beside him. He opened one eye and spotted the littlest Cullen, Alice sitting cross-legged with a handful of flowers in one hand and pair of scissors in the other. She turned her head to him. "Oh. Did I wake you?"

The door opened, and Seth came in, and plopped on the couch as well.

Jacob sighed, "No."

"Have you seen Leah?" Seth asked. "I can't find her anywhere. I even went as far as checking with Sam."

Jacob picked his head up and sighed. It was time to come clean... mostly. "Yeah, I saw her this morning. She... she was pretty upset."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Leah to ruin a party."

Jacob didn't say anything, though he knew Seth was joking. Seth seemed content that since Jacob had seen her, she was okay.

"Seth... she... she took off."

"Where to?"

"I'm the last person she'd tell."

Seth thought a few minutes. "Jake..." He started, his mouth curving into a frown.

"I'm sure she's fine," Jacob told him. "She needed to get away, you knew that. She'll be back." _I hope..._


	5. New and Old

Sorry for the delay and the short chapter! The next will be longer, I promise! I'm working on drawing the wolf pack, so I'm stoked about that too! Thank you guys, as always!

Chapter 5: New and Old

Leah followed the winding trail path, her thick paws prodding through the cool the dirt. She could hear civilization up ahead. The dim moonlight that lit her way was replaced with the bright neons of a small strip mall. Through the bushes, Leah saw the stores across the road. A few stragglers walked to their cars, talking with thick New England accents. Leah's stomach quivered, and she turned back to the stores. She had no clothes and no money, so begging for food was a lost cause, and she was sure humans would run from a giant wolf with dagger-like incisors rather than pat its head and call it cuddly names. There was a pizzeria called Parmo's and a dry cleaners sharing the same store front, a party supply shop and a furniture outlet. Each of the stores boasted square picture-frame windows declaring their specials. It must have been late, for all of the stores were dark inside, and the only sound now was the turning of a lock.

Leah stayed low, watching the old woman close up the pizza place. She was starving, and the pizzeria was sure to hold morsels that her body craved. She wouldn't take much, just enough to calm her rumbling stomach. Hell, she'd settle for a trash can right about now. Leah waited until the woman got into her car and left. The street lamps shone down on the empty scene. It was almost too perfect, like a scene from a movie, and she was the giant predator about to ransack the suburbs. Her eyes found an alley that she was sure would run around behind the strip mall to back doors. Leah darted across the empty street, knowing passersby would be a lot less perturbed about a big dog running around as opposed to a naked girl. Her nails clicked on the asphalt, and Leah halted in her steps to see if anyone came running. No one did.

The alley was small and lead her right to where she wanted to be. The pizzeria's back door was a plain steel door painted in a deep muddy brown. A padlock glittered in dim light, its metallic hub just a small obstacle in her way.. Leah reached up on her hind legs and and clamped her teeth around the lock. A small tug and it broke into pieces. Again, she reached up on her back legs and attacked the doorknob with her teeth. This took a few minutes, and she had a crazy feeling that she was being watched, but she soon heard the satisfying click of the door popping open, and she used her snout to open it the rest of the way..

She padded inside, listening intently for the sound of an alarm. There was none. She passed by three large brick ovens and steel-topped stoves. She sniffed the air, and it lead her to a cabinet. She pushed open the door with her paw this time, and found a five pound bag of sliced pepperoni. She ribbed open the bag with her teeth to enjoy her spoils.

***

Sam was worried. He had known Leah to be emotional, but this was going over the top. More than over the top, it was childish and selfish. It had been four weeks now that she had been missing. Sue was beside herself, as was Emily, and something had to be done. It was time he grabbed the guys and made a search party. Leah was one of them, and they owed it to her, especially if she was in trouble. He shook his head. Even if she was in trouble, it'd be a cold day in hell before she asked for help. Sam sat in Emily's house, at her scrubbed kitchen table, his forehead resting on his hands. He felt a pair a hands massaging his shoulders. He looked up and found Emily there, a small smile on her face. Emily still smiled at him, after all he had done to her.

He grabbed one of her hands, and kissed it.

"Worried about Leah?" She asked.

He nodded. Emily took the chair next to him, a frown on her worried face. "I am, too. Sam, it's been a month now. What if..."

Sam didn't like to think of the "what if's." There were things that happened, and things that didn't happen. Just like when he had attacked her. He never thought there would be a day, never thought about what would happen if Emily had been around when he lost his temper. And he had been mad at himself. He had let his emotions get the best of him, and Emily had been standing right next to him. She felt remorse over what had happened between Sam and Leah, and Sam was mad. Mad at himself for putting Leah through that pain, and mad at the fact that Emily would have to feel guilty. and now there was nothing he could ever do to make it right again. He wanted nothing more to turn back the clock and change those events. But he couldn't, it had happened. That was the the turning point in his life. Now he had everything under control, had the guys under his wings, vowing to never let anything like that happen again.

But things had happened.

He had attacked Emily.

He had broken Leah's heart.

Leah had run away.

Emily had been quiet a few moments, and Sam, lost in his own thoughts, looked up at her. Silent tears spilled down her cheeks. "I just lost Uncle Harry. I can't lose Leah too, I can't."

"She's alive," Sam promised, gathering her in his arms. "I... just know it."

"Bring her home, Sam." Leah whispered into his chest.

Sam stroked her long black hair. Now he had to make things happen.

He would mount a search party.

He would find Leah.

***

"Jake, why don't you just crash here?" Bella asked as she followed him to the door of their cottage. "You're exhausted, and I'm sure Billy won't mind."

It was the way she had said it that had such a finality to her words. He was sure that Paul was at his house and would help his sister take care of Billy, but he just couldn't allow himself to stay over.

It would have been like...

Go on, say it.

Like he was giving up on Leah returning. He knew one day she'd come back, and he wasn't exactly sure what he would do when that day arrived. He missed her more than anything, and he hoped she was okay.

Jacob shook the sleep from his eyes, and replied. "Sorry, Bells. I... I just can't."

Bella sighed, and reached up to give him a hug goodnight. "Well, the offer is always open."

Jacob hugged her marble body close to him.

"See you in the morning?" She asked.

Jacob smiled, "As always." He headed out the door, and as soon as Bella closed it behind him, he stripped off his pants and gathered them in his mouth. In the darkness, he headed for home.


	6. Meeting of the Minds

Hi again!!! Thanks so much guys!!

Chapter 6: Meeting of the Minds

Jacob sighed. So, it looked like everything had went back to the way it was. He was having a blast at the Cullens, playing with Renesmee, hanging out with Bella, and running patrol with Seth. Every time he saw Seth, he felt a pang in his gut. He had let the kid down by allowing Leah to leave, though he knew that was what she wanted and needed. If he had attempted to keep Leah in La Push, she would have tried to kick his ass. And he would have probably let her.

It would have been so easy to fall back into the groove of things if it had not been for Leah. He thought time would make him forget her; her smell, her feisty-ness, her overall being. There wasn't another woman in the world like Leah Clearwater, and Jacob missed her terribly. He had been sitting on the floor with Renesmee while Edward made her lunch in the kitchen. The little girl was blabbing about _The Daily Show_, something Emmet had let her watch behind Bella's back. Jacob smiled and nodded as she talked, until a pounding on the door stopped her mid-sentence. Jacob concentrated. The smell was werewolf, that pine-musk scent, and the footfalls on the porch were steady and measured. Sam. He supposed it wasn't a shock when he heard Sam pounding on the Cullen's door. They missed Leah, too. Bella had been ascending the stairs and was reaching for the knob when Jacob got to his feet. "Be right back." He told Renesmee, and jogged to the door.

Bella hesitated before she went to answer the door. She knew on the other side would be Sam Uley, and she wasn't sure how she should react. Why was he here? They had never been the best of friends, in fact, she was sure that he didn't even like her. She was about to put her hand on the doorknob, when Jacob pushed past her.

"I'll get it, it's Sam."

Bella eyeballed him, "What does he want?"

"Guess we'll find out." Jacob pulled open the door, and Sam was standing on the doorstep, looking apprehensive. The rest of the pack were on the Cullen's lawn, looking glum.

"Jacob, Bella." Sam greeted.

"Hey," Jacob said. "What's all this?"

"I need to talk to you... we need to talk to you. We could use your help."

Jacob nodded. "Okay. Just give me a minute."

Sam gave a nod and joined the pack on the lawn. "Meet us just off the trail."

Jacob nodded in agreement as the guys took off. Their shadows blended together as they walked, forever solidifying them as a group, a pack. Jacob wondered if his shadow would have blended so easily.

"Jacob?" A little voice asked.

Bella was standing just behind him, her arms crossed, eying him thoughtfully. Jacob turned and found Renesmee peering out at him behind Bella's leg. Her little hands were clinging tight to Bella's jeans as if she were afraid she would get ripped away. Her eyes were full of wonder. But still, it was weird how much had changed. He couldn't get over the feeling that he was just babysitting and hanging out, instead of taking care of his future wife. Was this how Cate Blanchett felt in _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button_? No child should ever have the look of anxiousness that her face held. He bent down to her, "Yeah, Ness?"

"Everything okay?" Her voice wobbled on the last word.

Jacob felt his heart break. In her eyes, Jacob was the world. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "Of course every thing's okay. Don't you worry about anything, ever." He then turned to Bella and handed her over. "I have to go talk to the guys. I'll be back as soon as I can." He hopped down the steps, and was about to strip when he heard Bella behind him. She was alone, having tucked Renesmee safely inside. She looked oddly vulnerable for a vampire, her emotions creasing her marble skin. Though she could no longer shed tears, Bella's eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. The skin that was exposed from her three-quarter sleeve blouse glittered as if the tears she could no longer cry danced on her skin.

He turned, raising his eyebrows.

Her head was bent, and she was kicking the dirt with her foot. "You _sure_ every thing's okay, Jake?"

_No, everything is not okay_. He wanted to say. He wanted to tell her everything, like he used to, when he could, when it was just Jacob and Bella, not werewolf and vampire. But there was no way he could do that. She wouldn't understand. "Yeah, Bell. Everyone's real worried about Leah, though."

_Leah..._

Bella gave a short nod, and said, "If there's anything I can do..."

"You'll be the first to know."

She nodded again, and turned back to the house. Jacob bent over to untie the drawstring around his waist.

"Jake?"

He froze, still bent over, he turned back to her.

"I love you." She said. She wrapped her arms around herself, something purely out of habit. He was sure that Bella didn't feel the nip in the air. He would have given anything to hear her say those words a year ago, before all of this, when he had loved her the way a man should love a woman. Now, he loved her as much as anyone could love a friend.

"Love ya too, Bella." He said, and turned back around. He heard rapid footsteps behind him, and turned just in time for Bella to fling herself on him, burying her face in his bare chest. The old Bella would have tripped over her own two feet, this graceful Bella danced through the air and into his arms. He remembered how soft she used to feel. She felt smooth and hard now, like a rock. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to her new skin, of not hearing her heart beat. Essentially, he held a dead girl. But she was Bella. Her essence, her soul, whatever it was was strong inside of her, something he had thought he would have lost forever when she had become one of the eternal damned.

He sighed, "What's wrong, Bella?" He stroked her long brown hair. Something was definitely eating at her, and he had a sinking feeling that part of it was Sam's sudden appearance. She was worrying about Jacob, always worrying.

"I've got a bad feeling, Jake, that something horrible is going to happen to you."

He laughed his throaty laugh and said into her hair, "Nothing's going to happen. You still worry too much." he placated her, and patted her head.

She bit her bottom lip, and pulled away from him.

His fingers played with his drawstring, and he cleared his throat.

"I better let you go." She said."Edward might get the wrong idea."

They both chuckled, and she turned back to the house, her brows still creased together. Jake pulled his sweatpants from his body, through them in the air, and phased. Before they could drift lazily to the ground, he caught his pants in his mouth and bolted to meet the guys.

As he ran, a dozen scenarios played out in his mind. What was this meeting about? Had they found Leah? Was she on her way back? The landscape rushed by him in a whirl of color. He approached the clearing, and slowed his pace.

Embry and Quil's thick black lips turned into wolfy-grins when they saw Jacob trot up. His answering grin made theirs wider.

'Hey, guys.'

'Hey, Jake.'

It had been too long since he had seen them. Technically, they were all civil now, but there was always that underlying tension of what had happened in the past. Jacob wanted nothing more than to put it behind them, to re-accept his brothers and their unity on keeping La Push safe. He positioned himself in between the two, and settled down into the cool dirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other guys begin to phase back into their human forms. Jacob dropped his shorts, and phased too.

They were all in a circle around Sam; Jared to his left and Paul to his right. Forever his wingmen. Seth was uncharacteristically quiet, staring down at the dirt.

"I think we all know why we're here," Sam said, and all eyes turned to him. "We're missing one of us. It's time we find her and bring her home."

Jacob felt a large knot in his stomach. So this was what the meeting would be about. Hunting down Leah and bringing her back.

No.

Jacob's mouth formed into a straight line. Sam was wrong. They should not go out and force Leah into anything. That would definitely be the wrong thing to do. Hadn't she suffered enough?

"It is a lot quieter without her here," Paul jabbed.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "She's your sister."

"It's not like I want anything bad to happen to her," he replied, "I'm just saying it's been quiet..."

Jared eyed Paul shrewdly, and shook his head.

Jacob ignored Paul, and his eyes fell on Seth. The poor kid's shoulders were slumped, and he looked like he carried the weight of the world.

"I've been phasing on and off throughout the day, seeing if I could catch her with the consciousness... but I've been unsuccessful." Sam said. "I want to set up a perimeter. Two of us will always remain here in La Push, but the rest of us will be out searching..." His eyes fell on Jacob, "Does that sound fair to you?"

Jacob eyed Sam, "You're asking me?"

"You're an Alpha. You've had your own pack. Besides, I'm not sure Leah's connected to me anymore through the consciousness."

Jacob bit his bottom lip, _well, here goes everything to hell_, "Sam, I don't think this is the best way..."

All eyes snapped to him, including Seth's.

It looked like he was on his own on this one. Which was fine, he had gone up against Sam once before when he had thought it was best to get rid of a pregnant Bella. He had forgiven Sam for that. Mostly. He remembered almost idolizing him after he first phased. He owed the guy a lot, he had saved his sanity back then, but this was something else. Jacob knew that Sam did still have feelings for Leah, and perhaps he felt that she still belonged with him in a way, that he still knew what was best for her.

_Jacob_ knew what was best for her, and that was time away from this madness., and he'd fight to get her that.

"Look, Leah's a big girl. She has a lot of bad memories here. If she wants to go, I say let her go."

"Man, I thought I was harsh..." Paul mumbled.

"Jake, what's wrong with you?" Embry whispered to him.

"You're going to say that while her brother weeps?" Sam demanded.

Jacob met Seth's eye and turned away. He couldn't stand the guilt that he felt knowing that he was part of the reason Leah left town in the first place. Seth was a good kid, he didn't deserve all of this grief. Hell, none of them did. But he wasn't going to drag Leah back here kicking and screaming.

"This is a different situation." Jacob said. "Leah ran, she wasn't kidnapped. Have you stopped to think what would happen if we drag her back here?"

"Leah is one of us." Sam said, "She belongs here. She has duties and responsibilities."

"Would you want to stay here if you were her?" Jacob countered. "It's not like she's had the best luck, is it? Losing you, losing her father, losing m..." He was about to say _me_, and caught himself. He didn't need to go into that with the guys. If he was going to tell anyone, he'd tell Seth in private. Seth had a right to know, and a right to hate him. "She has a right to a life outside of this."

"Says who?" Jared asked. "What right do any of us have outside of protecting La Push? Where have you been, Jake?"

"She'll come back." Jacob said, "But on her own time." He knew that to be truth with every fiber in his being. Everything in him told him he'd see Leah again, and he believed that whole heartedly.

"It's been a month." Paul added, "That's a long enough vacation."

As if thinking the same, Sam sighed and turned to Seth. "Say something, Seth."

Seth peeked up at the guys around him, and said in a low voice, "Leah's always looked out for me. Even before any of this." He gestured wildly with his hands, "I want to return the favor."

Sam turned back to Jacob, "Will you help?"

Jacob looked at his pack brothers, wanting nothing more than for them to see reason. What good was bringing Leah back to misery? "I'll stay and watch La Push."

There were groans in unison. Seth was shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Fine," Sam snapped, "Seth, you take first watch with him here. The rest of you, come with me. We need to set boundaries..."

Jacob watched as the other guys followed Sam into the darkness. He felt Seth staring at him, and turned.

"I thought you cared, Jake." Seth said angrily.

Jacob sighed, "I do. I care too much to bring her back here. You know how unhappy she was."

"My mom hasn't slept in weeks." Seth said. There was a sudden wetness under his eyes, and Jacob looked away.

Jacob didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing at all. He knew the Clearwater family had been through a lot recently, and Leah wasn't making it any easier.

"So, maybe it's not all about Leah." Seth said quietly.

To Jacob it was. He had only thought about her feelings, and how she was dealing with things. In passing, he knew that others would miss her, but as long as Leah was happy, that's all he was thinking of. It seemed silly now. Of course her mother and brother would miss her. And Sam, and the guys, too. He just never thought about how much, how it would be nearly almost as much as him. "There's no doubt in my mind that she'll come back soon," Jacob said.

"When the guys find her."

"Sam isn't always right." Jacob said.

"Well I think he's right this time!" Seth yelped, "That's why I went to him, I was glad Emily said something! At least Sam is doing something! I tried to go to you, but you shook it off! You may not care about my sister because she can be a pain at times, and a liability, but Sam cares!"

Jacob got to his feet, and the words were exploding out of him before he had a chance to process what he was saying. So he was going to play the Sam card, was he? "Where was Sam when I stood not far from here, begging your sister to stay here with me? Where was Sam when I chased her down, talked to her, found out what her problem was? Do you know how much crying she did that night? Does Sam? Do any of you even care? No, you just want her back because you think you have a claim over her... that La Push does, that our genes do--- but you know what? If Leah can get out of here and live a happy life, I say God Bless her, because not one of you can say you care about her until you know what she's been through!"

There was a silence between them. Jacob was breathing heavily, his hands balled into fists. Seth sat staring out the ground, and Jacob felt guilty. This wasn't Seth's fault. He relaxed his hands enough to scrub his face.

Seth busied himself burying his hands in the dirt. He didn't meet Jacob's eye when he said, "So what is her problem, if it's not Sam?"

"Me," Jacob replied, and plopped down in the dirt.

"You?" Seth asked questioningly.

"Turns out Leah was in love with me."

"You?" Seth repeated in disbelief.

"You're really flattering, Seth."

"But you and Nessie..."

"We can't help who we love," He said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I didn't know..." Seth said.

"Either did I."

"And how do you feel?" Seth asked, his large eyes growing wide.

"Words can't express what I feel for your sister." He mumbled, "There's been a pain in my chest since she left. At first I thought I was having a stroke."

Seth's lips twitched up into a smile, and a small laugh escaped him. Jacob laughed too. And then Seth was rolling in the dirt, cackling, clutching his sides.

Jacob shook his head, "It's not that funny."

"Sorry," Seth said, wiping his eyes. It was apparent he hadn't laughed in some time.

"You're forgiven," Jacob replied, "But I don't think that pain will go away until your sister comes back. I just don't think it's right to drag her back."

"Because she'd be coming back to nothing." Seth said, all the humor gone from his voice.

"Seth, I don't know what I'll do when I see her again. I wish I could tell you I'd run off into the sunset with her. I want to. I want to make her happy."

"But...?"

He sighed, "But there's Nessie. If I had only gone with Leah before Nessie was born, I..."

Seth put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I know."

"You can go ahead and hate me, it's what I deserve."

"I don't hate you, Jake. Not now that I know everything." He sighed, "But I have my mom to think about, and Emily too. What if she's... what if she's hurt?"

Jacob hadn't allowed himself to think like that. He just kept a running mantra in his head that Leah was tanning on a beach somewhere. "If that's the case, I'll never forgive myself." Jacob said simply. How true that was. He couldn't stomach thinking of Leah in pain, physical pain. It was why he had saved her from that rogue vampire during the fight with the Red-Head's army. He had nearly gotten himself killed just so she remained unscathed. And then there was his temper. Leah was a beauty, and if any man, Sam included, raised his hand to her, well... he knew that he'd never be able to stop himself from returning the favor.


	7. Lost and Found

Hi again peeps! Thanks so much!!!

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

The haphazard footfalls greeted the air as Leah padded unsteadily in the forest just across from the strip mall. She had awoken dazed and confused, and had a hard time keeping her balance. The world tilted, and Leah collapsed to ground, granules of dirt kicking up into her mouth. The taste was dry and rancid, and she barked a dry cough. She needed fluids. She gave a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She had never felt this way in her life. For the first time in a long time, she wondered if she was near death. Her body groaned and ached, and if she died out here alone, all that would remain of her would be the skeleton of a wolf.

The thought brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. The wetness felt odd and cracked on her skin, as if even her tears were drying up. She got to her feet, and the most beautiful melody of raging water greeted her ears. She was close.

Leah stumbled down the dirt path, the whoosh of the river getting closer. If only she could get to the stream, she'd be able to lay down and rest. When was the last time she had eaten? She barely remembered the pizzeria. How long ago was that? It seemed like only mere hours, but she couldn't be sure. The bushes parted, and her eyes met the river bed. Leah, all but dragging her back legs gorged herself on the rushing tide. The water tasted heavenly. Not getting the substance into her mouth quickly enough, she phased into her human form, and cupped it with her hands. When she was finally full, she collapsed to the ground on her back. She stared up at the endless blue sky. She would have to get up and search for food. She should have grabbed more food from the pizza place. Cursing herself, she knew that she had to get up and hunt, but the sound of the water flowing lazily down the stream created such a soothing lullaby. Her eyes drifted closed, and she opened them at the sound of voices. The sky overhead was getting darker as evening approached. The hikers were male, three in total, and around her age. She heard them coming closer, and she knew she should move. Every fiber in her being told her that it was not a good idea for them to find an exhausted naked girl. But she was so tired... her eyes drifted shut again.

"What have we here?" One of them asked.

Leah opened her eyes, and found herself surrounded. Three faces peered down at her, grinning at the sight of her body. She got to her feet, and folded her arms across her chest. She was alone; the small strip mall was at least a mile away.

"Aw, baby, don't be like that." One hiker, a beefy guy with horrible acne and thick curly brown hair said, and reached for her.

Leah's eyes narrowed and her instincts took over. She grabbed his arm, wrenched it over his head and threw him into the river. He barely had time to give a yelp. Being a werewolf did have its advantages. She wished she had stayed the wolf. It was much easier for her to fight that way. There all she had to do was snap her jaws and these fools would be bleeding. But something wasn't right. She was weak, the one guy nearly took all of her strength. Her vision blurred.

"Oh, she's fiesty!" Another said, a tall lanky, dark skinned teenager.

Leah dove at him; she wouldn't go down without a fight--- but a gun shot shattered the air. Leah looked up and found a small Italian woman with a shot gun. She looked oddly familiar. The three hikers scrambled to their feet and took off running. Leah stared at the woman, and the world around her began to spin. Seconds later, she collapsed to the ground.

When Leah woke, she was laying on a small cot. The smell of Italian food cooking greeted her nostrils. She opened her eyes, and found herself starring up at square fluorescent lights on a stucco ceiling. She turned her head, and looked around. She was in a back room. There were no windows, just brick walls and a white linoleum floor. There was a microwave on a small counter by a sink, a refrigerator and folding table with two chairs. A television was mounted to the wall over her cot, and a weather girl was declaring it would be a cool 76 degrees in the surrounding areas of Woonsocket, Rhode Island. Leah tried to sit up, and felt a wave of nausea. She rushed to the sink and emptied her stomach. It was then that she noticed she was wearing clothes. Someone had dressed her in a light pink peasant top that hung off of her shoulders, and a pair of sweats. Leah fidgeted. It had been awhile since she wore cotton. Leah smoothed down the front of her shirt, making sure none of her vomit had splashed onto it, and she froze. Protruding from her stomach was a bump. She lifted up her shirt to see the that the bump _was_ her. She was really sick. She had gone too long without eating, or the water she had drank was stagnant--- something was wrong with her. She racked her brain, trying to remember her high school health class, or a documentary she saw about malnutrition.

Or what if...

What if this was a wolf thing? What if she had a tumor or something. Her brain passed over the most logical explanation: pregnancy. Leah could not have children. She had been told that, and it had been a nail in her coffin. A door opened on the far wall, and a young man about her age entered the room carrying a slice of pizza on a paper plate. He had short blond hair that was a buzz cut, large brown eyes, and a surprised expression. "You're awake!" He said. He turned and called over his shoulder, "Mom, Kate, she's awake!"

Leah was shocked as two more people entered the room. The first was the woman who had fired the shotgun and scared off the hikers. She had blond hair pulled back into a bun, eyes the same as the boy. The third, a petite girl was a spitting image of her mother, though she wore her hair in a long braid down her back. Leah noticed that they all were wearing aprons.

"Are you okay, dear?" The older woman asked, taking a step forward.

Leah backed up until she was against the counter. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Don't suffocate her, mom." The boy said. He took a step forward. "I'm Jack. Are you hungry?" He offered her the pizza. Leah had never smelled anything more delicious in her life. She snatched the food from him, and devoured it in three big bites. Ah. That was better. Even as she digested, she could feel herself getting stronger. She didn't feel as dizzy now.

"I'm Kate," the younger girl said. "And this is my mom, Maria. You're in our restaurant."

Jack added, "We found you by the lake. You've been unconscious for a few days."

Leah shook her head, and gripped onto the counter for support. A few days? Was that all it had been? The lake... she vaguely remembered that, and the hikers with their lust filled eyes... She wrapped her arms around herself. "You scared them away," She whispered.

Maria exchanged a glance with her children, "We weren't sure if... if they had done anything to you." Her eyes were heavy with sorrow.

"No." She said quietly. If she had, had her strength, she wouldn't of needed to be saved. She could have kicked their asses twice before they hit the ground. But she had been sick, and she needed the help. "Thank you for that."

"Oh, don't mention it, dear." Maria said, "You did pretty well on your own. Besides, there's a big dog that broke into here a few days back. Poor starving critter must have smelled the food. I always carry protection with me now."

Leah blanched. _No, it wasn't a big dog. It was a wolf. It was me._ What were the odds that the people she stole from would save her neck? "A big dog?"

"Yeah, John that owns the party store caught a glimpse of it scurrying out of here and into the woods. Big, nasty looking thing."

Leah tried not to be offended. A small smile found itself on her lips when she thought of how Seth would have reacted to hearing his sister being called a _big nasty thing_. The thought made her heart hurt. She missed him.

"Do you remember your name?" Kate piped up. "Or are you on the run from the law?"

"Kate," Maria said with an eye roll.

"I'm Leah." She replied. What was the harm in this people knowing her name? She couldn't think of any off hand, and she did owe them.

"Well Leah, the doctor said that it looked like you were traveling in the woods for weeks," Maria added helpfully. "Are you in some kind of trouble, dear?"

Leah again, shook her head. Doctor? Had this doctor examined her? If he did, she'd be chained up in a government lab by now.

"You gave him quite a fright," Maria continued, "None of his equipment was working right. Thermometers, blood pressure, he said that he's ordering brand new stuff."

"Yeah, he was getting crazy readings on you," Jack replied.

Leah breathed a sigh of relief. So the doctor had chalked it off to equipment malfunction. That was an excuse that would stand for now.

"I told him that as soon as you woke, we'd have him look you over again." Maria said. "Let's get you something more than pizza to eat."

Well, it had been fun, but it looked like it was time to go. There was no way Leah could let a doctor examine her a second time. The first time luck had been on her side, but she was not going to push it. "Thank you, but... I really have to get going."

"Going? Where?" Jack asked.

"I'm... I'm...." Oh, just say it. "I'm running away." She looked up at three faces. The two kids looked intrigued, while the mother frowned.

"I'm of age," Leah said, she didn't need anyone calling the cops and reporting her.

"It's about a boy, isn't it?" Kate asked, her eyes knowing all too well.

Leah sighed. Yes, it was about a boy. It was also about a life. About a wolf pack. About her broken heart. She decided that these people did not need to hear her life story, so she said quietly, "Yes."

"I knew it!" Kate declared.

"Without clothes?" Maria asked.

Shit. Leah had to think fast. "I... I was bathing in the river. They must have gotten washed away. I didn't have time to grab much when I left. The situation... was bad." She was surprised out how plausible that explanation was. Thinking back, it was stupid to run off without anything, but she had not been planning on being human much of her time away. She should have grabbed something though; money, a toothbrush... just in case. But she had acted in the moment, and now here she stood.

Maria gave a knowing nod, "Say no more, dear."

Leah sighed, and got to her feet. She wanted to get out of here; she wanted to _run_. Talking with this family was making her mother and Seth... and Jacob. If she was running, she'd have less time to think. Her hands flopped to her sides, and again landed on her stomach. She had almost forgotten about the swollen bulge. She gasped, and drew her hands up to her chest.

Maria eyed her oddly, "I guess it's coming to you as a shock..." She eyed her two kids with a frown, "Or relief, but, we had the doctor was able to get a steady heartbeat from your stomach. Your baby is fine."


	8. Remembering the Past

Hey everyone!!!!!! Thank you guys so much, I'm having so much fun writing this!! Is it November yet?

Chapter 8: Remembering the Past

Baby...

Leah's legs gave out on her, and she collapsed to the floor. The three of them ran forward. Jack grabbed her arm, and helped her to sit on the cot. Leah couldn't believe this. This was impossible. She could never have children. Her ancestors and her wolf-body made sure of that. She felt a shift in pressure on the cot, and Jack sat down next to her.

"I think she's going into shock," He said warily.

Leah's eyes stared straight ahead and unfocused. Jacob. She was carrying Jacob Black's child. How could this be? She remembered the appointment she had at the gynecologist, when she had been dating Sam. She had missed her period, and she was scared that she was pregnant... She had gone had some tests done, never knowing that her werewolf genes were the cause. She remembered how the doctor's words had changed her life...

_She hadn't been feeling well either, and unknowing to her, she had raging werewolf hormones on the verge of transforming her. She sat in the doctor's office, her hands clasped. She wished the doctor would hurry up. Then again, if she was about to be told she was going to be a parent, she wanted Sam here. He had said he'd go to the appointment with her, but something had come up at the last minute, and he was running late. She would have loved to have him here now, holding her hand. When she told Sam that there was a possibility she could be having his child, he was ecstatic. In her eyes, there was no greater man than Sam Uley. He was the perfect boyfriend; intelligent, handy, always there for her... yet, he was strange when it came to some things. He didn't like it when she asked what he and his two friends... no, brothers was the better word, would do when they hung out together. Maybe she was paranoid and it was just a guy thing. Leah had even told her cousin Emily about the approaching news, and Emily was so excited, she planned a trip to visit her that weekend. Emily had never met Sam, and she was anxious to do so, as Leah talked about him all the time._

_She watched the door for either of them anxiously. Finally, it opened, and in walked Dr. Cloud, head bowed over her chart, a frown on his face, his balding head shining in the light of the fluorescents. His long lab coat nearly covered his shoes, as it looked like he glided into the room. He looked up at her, and offered his hand. "Hello, Leah."_

_Leah had shook it, though his eyes never strayed from the papers before him. As he sat down at the desk before her, he sighed, clasped his hands on her chart, and looked apologetic. "It's not good, Leah."_

_Leah gulped, and settled back into her chair. Oh no. Something was wrong with the baby. That had to be it. What other news would be as "not good" as that was? Her stomach twisted into knots, and she rung her hands. Where was Sam? What was taking him so long?_

_"You seem to be a healthy young woman," He started, "A very healthy, _barren_ young woman."_

_She was confused. He hadn't mentioned that she was pregnant. Wasn't she? It was the only reason she could think of as to why her periods would stop. She mentally ran through her check list again:_

_She loved Sam. Check._

_They had unprotected sex. Check._

_Her periods stopped shortly after. Check._

_Check, check, check. To Leah, it all added up. And what perfect timing as well. She and Sam had graduated, and had their whole lives before them. It was a perfect time to have a baby. Sam's baby. But this doctor hadn't even said a word about her being pregnant... "What does this mean?" She asked. _

_"The reason you haven't been menstruating is because your body cannot produce eggs. I'm not sure exactly why just yet..."_

_What? Not produce eggs? What was he saying? She was pregnant, she had to be, she... she hadn't bought a pregnancy test from the store on the reservation because she was scared word would leak back to her parents, and she wanted to be absolutely sure. But what this man was saying to her was completely ludicrous. Had he gotten her test results mixed up with someone else's? Leah shook her head, and stared at him, "Your tests must be wrong. I got my period a few months ago."_

_The doctor gave a small nod and replied, "As I said, I am not exactly sure what caused the sudden stop, of what happened to have your body do this, in fact, it's quite baffling. We're going to need to do a series of tests on you to find out just why this happened."_

_Leah bit her bottom lip. She listened intently, hoping to hear Sam's footfalls on the other side of the door. This was a nightmare. She had gone in expecting so many different words... what did this mean? _

_"Is there a history of Ovarian Cancer in your family, Leah?"_

_Leah's eyes snapped to him, "What are you asking me? Are you telling me that I have Cancer?" Cancer? What the hell was he saying?! He was supposed to be telling her she was pregnant, Sam was supposed to be here, holding her hand, this couldn't be happening!_

_"It's not something we can rule out at this point."_

_Leah shook her head, "No, not that I know of..." She whispered. "If I can't produce eggs, then..."_

_Doctor Cloud sighed, "I'm very sorry to have to give you this news, but you can not get pregnant."_

_The doctor's words hung in her ears, and Leah gave a hiccuping sob. Her eyes were already full with tears, and she felt faint. "Ever?" She whispered._

_The doctor did look apologetic, and with a morbid fascination, she wondered how many more young women's lives he would ruin today. "I'm very sorry."_

_That's when the tears began. Hearing him say it with such a finality, broke her heart into pieces. Leah buried her face in her hands, and sobbed. This was horrible. How could she have gotten it so wrong? All the signs were there, her checklist was perfect. _

_Why was this happening?_

_And at that point, the door handle turned, and Sam ran in. The smile he had on his face instantly dropped to concern as he saw the scene before him. His shoulders slumped, he walked forward, sat in the chair beside Leah, and took her hand. _

_Leah had cried herself to sleep nearly every night after that. It was something no woman could ever get used to. If she couldn't be a mother, what was there for her in this life? Sam had tried to be a comforting factor. He had told her that he didn't care, that he loved her anyway. _

_But he never told her the truth, that she had failed as a woman in her short time on this earth. She just wanted to be left alone. That weekend, Emily kept with her plans and visited her cousin._

_The rest was history. Sam had Emily, Emily had Sam, and she was sure that Emily would be able to give Sam children. _

_And then her change happened, as if not being able to have children wasn't enough. She would have to be part of something she didn't want. She had never asked for any of this, but it was handed to her. And she had gotten somewhat used to it, until now._

"That's impossible," She finally said. "I can't have children."

Maria and Kate laughed quietly.

"Well, dear, I'd tell that to your bump."

Leah looked down and gasped. The small arch was still there, and it protruded from her lower abdomen. She placed her hands over it. Could there actually be a tiny person growing in there? Tears leaked out of her eyes. This was just too much. Something Maria had told her rang clear in her ears _the doctor heard a heartbeat._

A heartbeat.

Leah's shoulders shook as she sobbed, and she buried her face in her hands. Oh God, this was impossible, this was a miracle. Jacob had given her this, and he didn't even know. Sorrow washed through her. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't ruin his life; he had imprinted on Renesmee, and that was that. She had known first hand what it felt like when you thought you had it all, and then someone came along and tore everything apart. She wouldn't be that person, she would not do that to Jacob. He would grow and love Renesmee and father _her_ children, the way it was supposed to be. She would not be a home wrecker. She would _not_.

Someday, years from now, she would tell him if her child asked. If him or her wanted to meet his or her father, she would tell Jacob. It seemed harsh, but it was the only right thing left.

Kate walked over and put her hand on Leah's shoulder. "It's okay. We're not going to judge you."

Leah looked up at her. She had such a kind face.

"Does the father know?" Maria asked.

Leah shook her head, "He can't."

"How can you be on the run and be pregnant?" Kate asked, "Is the father that much of a douche nozzle?" She folded her arms and stared at Leah.

"Kate," Maria said sternly.

"What? He is a douche nozzle!" Kate replied.

Leah frowned, "I'm not running from the father..." She started, "It's complicated..."

"Well, we can't let her run away." Kate said. "Mom, she's pregnant!"

Leah got to her feet. This was starting to feel too much like a family. She needed to go, she needed to run... she needed to... to take care of the life growing inside of her. She had been given this miracle, and there was no way she was going to mess it up.

"At least stay a few days." Maria said finally. "Save your strength. You could work for me."

This was beginning to make sense. Leah did need her rest, and a job. She'd stay no more than a few days, and then return to her mother. She'd tell her the news, and Sue would know exactly what to do.

Leah felt her stomach twist into knots as she thought of returning to La Push.

Just because you're going back to La Push does not mean Jacob will welcome you back with open arms. The pack, maybe... but not Jacob, so don't even think of him. And then there was Sam, too. How would he react to the news? She was so tired of the hold he thought he had over her.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" Kate asked.

Leah felt a smile forming on her lips. A smile. An honest to God smile! Maybe this would be good for her. "Okay," She said finally.


	9. Decisions

Decisions

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy everyone!!! As always, thank you guys for the reviews! I read them all! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Jacob felt weird. He lulled on Bella's sofa in her cottage, with Nessie on his chest. Bella and Edward had skipped out for the evening while they hunted. Nessie had eaten already, so Jacob had elected to play babysitter. The snoring little girl was dribbling drool on his shirt. The last person that had laid on his chest had been vastly different.

_There you go again_.

It was hard not to think of Leah, (though he did his damnedest around Edward) and Jacob found himself doing it more and more, especially each time he looked at Nessie. But something was up. This was more than a longing desire to see her again, to feel her in his arms. He felt... no, he _knew_ that something had happened to Leah, and he couldn't be sure what.

And it was killing him.

He sighed, and scrubbed his face with his hands. He gently got up as gently as he could, and carried Nessie to her bed. He tucked her in, walked back to the front room, and began pacing. Something happened.

Something. Was. Wrong.

There was a knock on the door. Jacob jogged to open it, and on the other side stood Seth, visibly shaken. When he met Seth's eyes, it was like the spark of his soul was flickering. "Jake, something happened to Leah." His voice cracked a few times.

Jacob grabbed him, and drug him into the house. He locked eyes on the young boy. "What do you know, Seth?"

"I don't know... I... I just feel it."

Jacob sighed, "So do I."

It was a feeling he couldn't quite place; it was an annoying electric sizzle up his spine that just felt like Leah.

"Do you think the other guys know?"

"No, or they'd be here."

Seth broke down. He collapsed onto the sofa, burying his head in his hands. "She's dead, Jake. She's dead. She's dead, I know it..." He was breathing heavily.

Jacob grabbed him again. "We don't know anything, alright?" Jacob shook his head. She's alive. She's alive, I know it, she has to be. If she were dead, I'd feel different. I'd... I'd feel how Seth looks...

"I'm a terrible brother." Seth babbled. "Leah would never have let this happen to me, but I let it happen to her..."

"Seth..."

"What if she's in a ditch? What if she got hit by a car?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Seth!" Jacob ran his hands into his hair, his potent stress reliever. It wasn't working now.

Seth's eye twitched, and he bellowed, "When are you ever going to care, Jake?!"

Seth's words stung him. It was not the first time Seth had asked him that, and he thought he had throughly explained himself. "Seth, I..."

"Look. Me and the guys think..."

That was a slap in the face. He was going to go crying to Sam? Great. Let him go. Let him see how wrong her was in doing that.

"So you went back to Sam. Good. That's great. Thought you had a mind of your own."

"Will you listen to yourself? I don't want to hear about how you miss Leah, because what it looks like to me and the guys is that you're having fun playing house while my sister is out there dead!"

"I DO MISS LEAH!" He roared. He threw his hands in the air and through his hair again. He was shaking so bad that the floor started to vibrate. "What do you want me to say?! She's gone, alright? I miss her every damn day, every minute, but I.... it's complicated." He was breathing heavily now, his shaking hands clenched in his hair. "I… I need to set this right, and I don't know how!" Names were swirling around his head. Leah. Nessie.

"Doesn't seem like it..." Seth whispered.

Jacob unleashed a horrible growl, and collapsed to the floor on his knees. He was seconds away from losing it, from turning into the wolf and tearing this place apart in his rage.

"Don't do it, Jake. Nessie's sleeping in the other room."

Jacob tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It was the words Seth had spoken that calmed his quivering body. Nessie was sleeping, and he was on the verge of losing control. My God. It was so obvious. So horribly obvious, this choice that he had to make, the answer was staring him straight in the face. It had been this whole time. He did have a bad temper, it was true, but he was not Sam, and he couldn't put Nessie in harm's way. If Nessie was around when he got pissed off, it wouldn't be pretty, and if he hurt her... he didn't want to think of it. It was too awful, and he had enough on his mind already.

The truth that he was a monster, and a very strong one, and Nessie was very soft and breakable. Monsters belonged with their own kind. If he lost his temper around Leah, she'd be able to deal with him. Renesmee would not. So, here the answer was one no one could argue with--- not well, anyway. Safety was an issue, and Nessie should not have to be frightened of him. Was it an answer, or was it an out? A greedy way for Jacob to be with Leah? Did it even matter anymore?

"What's it going to be, Jake?" Seth asked. "Are you going to wait around for Sam to bring her body back?"

"She's _not_ dead." He whispered. His hands were only quivering now, but with every breath he took. "When she walks back into our lives, she'll prove it."

**

In the first week, Leah learned a lot. Maria's kids were phenomenal, the food was delicious, and Leah felt herself fitting in here more than she should. Kate was Seth's age and had the mouth of a sailor, something her mother always chastised her over. Maria was pleasant and always busy, checking the oven temperatures, cleaning, and bustling about. She reminded Leah too much of her own mother, and at times would get a large lump in her throat. Jack was eighteen and very caring for a teenage boy. He was always by her side to help her, and made her take frequent breaks. Leah herself was okay, not perfect, but okay, and she was making money, something she and the baby would need. Her bump had grown over the past few days, and Maria noted the alarming rate one day. A few days more, and she'd head back to La Push.

That was when Leah first felt the baby move.

She had been sitting down, listening to Jack's tales of deliveries, when she felt an odd quivering. She gasped, and her hands flew to her stomach.

"What is it?" Jack whispered, frantic.

Leah had her hands on her stomach, and waited. There it was again. A small nudge. "It's kicking," She whispered.

"It is?"

Leah nodded, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her tummy. They waited for the nudge, and when Jack felt it, he grinned. "That's amazing."

"It's a miracle."

The bell over the door jingled, and in walked a group of four teenage girls. Jack snatched his hand away as they approached the counter. Leah looked over at them, and realized Jack's sudden body language. They were pretty much identical, very thin, very tan, and talking at once. They giggled as they passed Jack and grabbed a booth by the window. Jack turned back to Leah, his face covered in sweat. Leah had seen that face before, the same wide-eyed, heart racing look. Jack had a crush on someone.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked.

"No," Jack breathed, "Tiffany Delsek is over there."

Leah looked at the girls again, now seated. They still looked all the same to her. Leah suddenly felt a longing. She had had friends once, before Sam, before her change. Now she was a knocked up, un-loved wolf girl with no one and no home. "Who?" She whispered.

"The brunette with glasses."

Leah spotted the girl, sitting by the window, talking animatedly to her friends. She was very pretty with a warm smile.

"She's pretty."

"She's beautiful. We just graduated. She's going to college in August. Her favorite color is purple, and she's studying marine biology."

"Wow," Leah said, impressed. Sam used to know all of those little things about her; her favorite smell, her favorite flower. She wondered if those thoughts had ever crossed Jacob's mind. During their night together, he was into pleasing her, but she wasn't sure if it was the moment or if he truly cared.

And she really, really, wanted... no, _needed_ someone to care. Was that really too much to ask?

"She's a Goddess." Jack looked over at Tiffany with a longing in his eyes.

Leah felt a pang in her heart. Sam used to look at her that way. It was a way she wished Jacob would have looked at her.

Jack looked down at Leah, first to her stomach, and then in her eyes and said, "Sorry, I get... crazy when she's around..."

"It's okay."

"Would you mind getting their order?" He asked.

She decided to give him a break. Leah got to her feet, and waddled over to the girls. They broke into giggles as she approached the table. This annoyed Leah. What the hell was so funny? "Drinks?" She demanded.

They ordered four waters--- not surprising, and the supreme veggie pizza with light cheese and no sauce. Leah wandered back behind the counter and found Jack on the floor, hiding behind a mountain of pizza boxes. "Jack?"

"All the pizza places in all the world, and she walks into mine." He mumbled.

"Go talk to her," Leah said, grabbing four cups and filling them with water. Someone around here deserved to be happy, and Jack was a wonderful guy... if this Tiffany was deserving of him, of course.

"We were in school four years, and she never even knew my name."

Leah felt another pang. High school had been different for her, with Sam by her side. But she knew what it was like to be ignored. To be in love with someone and them not even have an inkling that was the case. She tenderly rubbed his shoulder. "I understand more than you know." She said. She handed him the water. "Go tell her your name."

He looked at her like she had three heads. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can." She threw the water into his arms, and gave him a shove on the back. He stumbled forward, the water sloshing out of the cups and onto the tray. The girls noticed this and laughed. Jack looked like he was going to duck and run for a moment, but Tiffany caught his eye, and he continued on.

Leah went in the back to give Maria the pizza order.

Jack handed the girls their water, staring at Tiffany. She was so lovely; the sunlight caught her brown hair and it had highlights of red that glowed like jewels. Her sparkling blue eyes danced across the table to him, and she smiled. Recognition looked over her face. "You look familiar."

Jack gripped the tray in his hands. He began sweating again. "Yeah, we went to the same high school."

"Oh," She said.

"That's Joe Parmo!" Another girl told her between giggles.

"Jack." He said. "My name's Jack."

"I never knew your family owned this place." Tiffany said. "I've been here a lot, but I've never seen you."

"I worked weekends... it was pretty busy. I work here more now, that school's over."

"Are you going to college?"

"Maybe next year. I'm going to work for a year and save up some money."

"That's cool." Tiffany replied.

"Are... are you still going in August?" Jack stammered, and again the other three girls laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm commuting. Dorm's too expensive."

"Oh, that sucks." Jack ran the tray around in his hands. He heard the bell from the kitchen, signaling the pizza was done. Thank God for that. "Excuse me," He said, and dashed behind the counter. Leah was there with the pie.

"How's it going?" She asked.

By the look on his face, Leah could tell he needed help.

"What do I do?" He stammered, "You're a girl. Help me."

And why shouldn't she help the poor guy out? She was given a miracle, at least she could do would be to give him a prayer. She thought a moment. She remembered the first time Sam had approached her. It was a memory she'd probably keep with her, her entire life, though she thoroughly wanted Sam out of it. What had happened had been fairly simple. She had seen him around the school, the handsome older man, always flanked by a large group of guys. His eyes would follow her as they passed each other in the hall. Seemed he had noticed her as well. One day, when school was over and she was gathering her things from her locker, Sam had walked over to her. He was alone, and he had asked Leah to dinner. After that, and all throughout her high school years, she never left his side.

Now she wanted nothing more than to move on, to forget he was the first person that saw something in her that no one else did.

"Leah?" Jack asked. "The pizza is burning my hands."

"Just talk to her," Leah said.

"Talk to her," He mumbled, "Got it..." He nearly tripped over his own two feet as he placed the pizza before them.

Leah ducked down, and listened. There was the sound of footsteps, and Jack wandered back behind the counter. "I'm a wuss," he moaned. "I couldn't say anything."

Another set of footsteps followed his, and Tiffany Delsek stood at the counter, with two pieces of pizza and a bunch of napkins. "Jack?"

He turned, and jumped. "Tiffany!"

"I was wondering if you'd like to eat with me?"

"But, your friends...."

"Don't mind," She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

She smiled, and went to grab an empty booth. Jack turned to Leah, and she smiled up at him. "I'm toast," He murmured.

"Good luck." Leah whispered. She watched Jack walk over and take the seat across from Tiffany. Leah sighed. She remembered herself and Sam sitting in a place not unlike this, sharing milkshakes, laughing, holding hands... kissing across the table. How happy they had been. But, their raging werewolf hormones were doomed to separate them.

Leah knew it was different for Jack and Tiffany. She just hoped that their relationship did not end up like her and Sam's.

Leah wondered if Jacob would have ever taken her somewhere like this, a simple pizza parlor. She wondered if the thought ever crossed his mind.

_Stop it. Jacob's not yours. He never will take you anywhere_. Leah picked up a rag, and began cleaning off the counter. She needed to keep busy. If she did, she wouldn't think of Jacob and the relationship that would never be.

Closing time came a few hours later, and Leah was exhausted. How did these pregnant women do it? Her ankles were swollen, her back ached, and she craved the most bizarre foods. For dinner, she had eaten mozzarella sticks with ranch sauce. When no one was looking, she also consumed raw hamburger with butter. She gave her head a shake, and ducked into the back room so Jack could say goodnight to Tiffany. Her friends had left earlier, but the two spent the rest of the day in that booth, talking. He occasionally came in the back to help Leah when they got busy. Leah was happy for them. There was nothing else quite like the feeling of a young love, when there were no obstacles in your way. Leah felt tears form in her eyes. Love was such a special thing, and it was something she'd never, ever have. She heaved herself onto the cot, and thought about Jacob. Had she been so wrong to sleep with him? Looking down at her tummy, she couldn't see how it was so bad. But her pregnancy would hurt him; he was in love with Renesmee, and he didn't need a baby mama cramping his style.

Baby mama. Her tears increased. Why had she referred to herself as that? In the daytime tv shows she saw, those women were always scrambling for affection from the father of their children.

Well, she wouldn't be like that. She was Leah Clearwater, and she'd make something of herself, dammit. She deserved it. Her baby deserved it. She could turn into a friggin' wolf for Pete's Sake. She was _not_ useless.

Jack walked in the room a few seconds later, and noticed her tears. "Hey, I'm sorry for leaving you alone a lot today."

"It's not you." She whispered.

"Is this about your ex?" He asked, and took the seat on the cot next to her.

She shook her head, "About everything."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I want to hear how today went." She dried her tears, and turned to him.

"It wouldn't have went anywhere if it wasn't for you, Leah." He said. "If you hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have talked to Tiffany, ever."

More tears rolled down Leah's cheeks. _See, you're not useless._

"So, thank you." He said. "Thank you very much. We're going out Friday night."

"I'm happy for you." Leah said, and sniffled.

Jack reached over, and wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug; her bump kept him from getting too close. But Leah was grateful for the comfort. "I better let you rest." He said. He got up from the cot, and Leah laid down.

Jack walked to the threshold, and turned back around. "I'm really glad you're here." He said with a smile. "Good night." He flicked off the switch, and hurried up the stairs to his family's little apartment.

Leah let a smile comb over her lips. Perhaps she wasn't destined to destroy everyone's life.

**

Sam followed her scent down by the river. He had been on it for days now; it seemed she had zigged and zagged for awhile. The chill blew his fur as the sun began to set, but he did not rest. He padded swiftly by the bank of water, up the hill and found a small strip mall staring him straight in the eye. This had to be it. Her fragrance was strong here; the wind blowing off the buildings before him was very powerful. He had found her.

'I think I found her.' He thought.

Jared thought back first, 'Where are you?'

'Up in Rhode Island. How are things there?'

'Quiet and clear.'

'I see a restaurant. I'm going to check there first, but she's close, I think I smell her nearby.'

'Let us know.'

Sam ducked behind a tall spruce and unwound his clothes from his leg with his teeth.


	10. Empty Handed

Thank you guys so much!!!!

Ch 10: Empty Handed

The sun rose and let its rays cross the sky, alighting the tree tops with fire. Its golden rays filtered down through a thick green canopy and greeted Sam's face, and he stretched his furry legs in the dirt. He was glad he decided to get some rest before ambushing Leah this morning. He was preparing for a fight, and he was going to need all the mental and physical rest he could get. It was one of the things he loved about Leah; she never went down without a fight, and she was always, _always_, challenging everything and everyone.

Well, better get this show on the road... he closed his round wolf eyes, and concentrated, waiting for the electric quiver to run up his spine. After a moment, he phased, and dressed quickly. He strolled toward the edge of the woods, and could see the strip mall peeking out through the foliage. He crossed the road quickly, headed toward Parmo's, and hoping his luck was with him. He inhaled deeply, and he could still smell her evergreen scent strongly.

Leah wasn't the type of girl who would stop in for a slice of pizza and a Coke if she was upset and running away from her past, but he had to start somewhere. The shopping center and quaint surroundings would have been nice if it weren't for the severity of the mission he was on. The door of the pizza place jingled as he entered, and two teenage girls who had been sitting in a corner sipping soda eyeballed him. He should have thought to bring a shirt. He felt their eyes on his back as he approached the counter. Discreetly, he sniffed the air. Leah was here or she had been very recently. He looked behind the counter, and from the kitchen came a girl with chin length black hair, tanned skin, and soulful deep brown eyes. It was Leah Clearwater in the flesh. She was carrying pizza boxes waist high, and was talking over her shoulder to someone; a young man with blond hair followed behind her, a smile on his face. Sam remembered when she would take his breath away. She had inherited her mother's looks, but she was an exotic beauty all her own. Neither Leah or the boy acknowledged his presence, and Sam was hit with her smell, the evergreen and floral fragrance that perfumed from her skin that he had spent years inhaling, kissing, tasting. It was something he would never forget.

She reached the counter, and froze. Her eyes filled with recognition and sadness, and then to blazing hot anger. _What the hell was he doing here? How did he find me? Get the hell out of here, Sam_. Leah could not believe her eyes; for before her stood Sam Uley. She had gotten used to seeing him without a shirt, but the young pre-teen girls were nearly drooling in their seats over him. _If only they knew_. Not that Sam was a bad guy, it wasn't that, it was the fact that he thought that she still belonged to him in some way, that he had say over her life. It was like a slap in the face that he was here, she did not belong to him anymore. She didn't belong to anyone, and she _definitely_ did not want him chasing after her like some escaped rabbit. She was a woman of her own free will, and no man would hold her down.

"Leah?" Sam asked. His eyes were attempting to be trusting; something she had fallen for when she was younger.

She looked up at him, a scowl forming on her face. "Why are you here, Sam?" Her words were sharp and straight to the point. She wanted this confrontation over and done. She wanted to see his back walking through the door.

He turned business like in a flash. "Why do you think? Why did you run off like that? Do you have any idea what we've been through?"

Leah's scowl deepened. What they had been through? Was he kidding? And then he muttered the words that filled her with guilt and misery.

"Your mother has been worried sick."

Leah started. Her mother... she did desperately miss her mom. And Seth. And the guys. And... and Jacob. She looked down at the counter and whispered, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "She's out of her mind with worry, but she's okay. She'll be better when you come back."

Leah still stared at the counter. "I'm not coming back."

It was a lie. She had been planning to go back to La Push in the next few days, but seeing him here, having him track her down like this, it was beyond insulting, and she was not having it. How dare he come here? She would return to La Push when _she_ was ready, not when Sam came and told her it was time for her to come home.

"What are you talking about, Leah? We've gone nuts trying to find you, you vanish without a trace, and..."

"I didn't want to be found."

Sam was quiet for a few moments, and Leah studied him. She could almost hear the gears whirring in his head, as he changed tactics, trying to get her to listen to him. Sam leaned across the counter, and took her hand. "I've missed you."

Leah knew what he was trying to do. Throughout their relationship, when she had gotten upset with him, he'd always come over to her, take her hand, and soothe her. He'd pull her into his chest, and she'd be lulled into a submission by the calm beating of his heart and his kind words. Now, that made her blood boil. She snatched her hand back as if he had slapped her, and looked deep into his eyes. "Get out of here, Sam." _That_ tactic may have worked when they were a couple... okay, it would have worked without a doubt. Sam was a very handsome, athletic man, and when he would sweet talk her, Leah had been putty. Those days however, were over.

On another note, she hadn't realized how loud their conversation must have gotten until Jack came over and stood beside her. He eyed Leah, and then Sam's size, and said, "Is there a problem here?"

"No," Leah said, "He was just leaving."

"I'm not leaving without you." Sam stated calmly. He crossed his arms and stared down at her.

Leah was not going to be intimidated by him. If he wanted to know the truth, then so be it. "Yes, you are." She spat, and lowered the pizza boxes to the floor.

His eyes moved down to her stomach, and he took a step backward. This was impossible, yet it was staring him in the face. He couldn't remove his eyes from her swollen stomach.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Sam." She wanted to remain strong; she wanted to keep her voice steady, and she definitely did not want to start crying. But all three betrayed her, and tears began to leak from her eyes. She remembered how much this had meant to them, and the conclusion he must have been coming to.

His face was frozen in shock. "Leah, we went to the doctor. He said..."

"It's not yours." She whispered.

His face relaxed a little, though she was not meant to see that. He turned his head and glared at Jack.

"Look, this is one reason I'm not going back with you."

"Lee Lee..." He grabbed her arm, his big hand circling around her wrist. "I don't care what you've done, what's happened to you..."

"Don't call me that." She spat.

"Leah, please, I just want to take you home." It sounded like an honest request, but Leah knew better.

"I'm not going with you, Sam." She said. "You can't control everyone. I know you feel like you have to, or it's your duty of whatever, but you are not controlling me anymore. I guess you have to go back empty handed."

"Control you?" He said, his brows creasing in anger, "I only ever wanted what was best for you, what was best for everyone!" He was beginning to shake, and he took a few deep breaths. This surprised her. He was always, _always_ in control of himself.

"I think you'd better leave," Jack said, starring at Sam's huge hand around her arm.

"Better keep control of yourself, Sam." Leah said shrewdly. She knew she was hitting below the belt, but she wanted him out of here.

"Leah..." His voice shook as he took a few more breaths, and his body was once more still. "Leah, you have to come back."

"Why?"

"Because we need you."

"I'm calling the cops," Jack said, and ran to grab the phone.

"You better get out here before they come. You don't want your _pack_ bailing you out of jail... oh!" She felt a sharp stab in her stomach. She doubled over. The pain was incredible, and it was repeating. If Sam caused her to lose this baby...

Jack dropped the phone, and ran to her side. "Leah, all this arguing isn't good for the baby. Come sit down." He grabbed a chair and lowered her into it.

Sam had said nothing, and when she looked up at him, his face was creased in agony. He knew how much this baby meant to her. He knew how messed up she had been over the fact that she couldn't have children, and now his presence was taking away her one chance. Who knew if she was going to get another? He stared down at her, his shoulders slumped, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"If you're really sorry," She panted, "You'll let me go."

Without another word, Sam turned and walked out the door. Leah watched him until he crossed the road and disappeared into the trees that lined the woods. He never looked back. Leah felt tears welling in her eyes. How dare he do this to her, how dare he... she squelched a sob when she felt a hand rubbing her shoulder. She turned and found Jack. He eyed her with concern and asked, "You okay? Who was that?"

"His name's Sam. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Is he the dad?"

"No," Leah admitted. She took a few deep breaths. Thank God the pain in her stomach had stopped. Hopefully the baby would be fine.

Jack rubbed her shoulder again. "It's alright, he's gone."

Leah stared at the door. Who knew what Sam would say when he returned home empty handed.


	11. Dreams and Reality

Hey guys!!! Thanks for all the faves and reviews and everything!!!

Chapter 11: Dreams and Reality

The silence that filled the pizza parlor after Sam's departure was eerie. It was odd to think that just moments ago, Sam had been in here arguing with her, touching her. Sam hadn't touched her once since Emily had come into his life. Not even a hug, a handshake, nothing, and now here he was, using his nick name he had for her, begging her to come home. It was mind boggling that he had come all this way, just for her.

It would have been romantic if the circumstances were different. She remembered being young and stupid, and visioning herself walking down the aisle toward Sam. Those visions had always made her happy, because back then, she believed they would happen some day. Back when she knew that without a doubt, Sam had loved her.

In a fleeting hope, Leah wished that it had been Jacob who made the journey from La Push to come find her. But Jacob was different. He knew what she needed, and he'd give it to her even if he didn't understand it, or if it hurt him. But still, thinking back, she imagined the bell jingling over the door, looking up, and seeing the smiling face of Jacob Black. His short hair would have been windswept, with a light sheen of sweat glistening over his muscular body.

How different that conversation would have went, but would the outcome have been any different? Leah was stubborn, there was no denying it, and she hated when people told her what to do. Still, if Jacob had come for her, and offered her everything she wanted, she would have thanked the Parmo's and walked off into the sunset with him, their baby in her belly.

But this was reality, and happy endings eluded Leah it seemed.

However, and there was a fat chance of it happening, but if Jacob had come on Sam's bidding, she'd stick her foot so far up Jacob's ass.... but one thing about Jacob that she really loved was his ability not to be a lamb and follow Sam around like he was a shepherd.

There was the sound of two pairs of footsteps descending the stairs, that Leah's sensitive canine hearing picked up on. She sighed. That would be Maria and Kate. They'd want details.

Sure enough, Maria's wild eyes found Leah and she demanded, "We heard voices..."

"It's nothing," Leah said quickly.

_Please, just drop it, this is hard enough.... _she really did not want to go over the day's events again. It was exhausting, and she wouldn't be really able to explain anything, especially why her ex-boyfriend had followed her. It wasn't a weird _he can't et me go_ thing, it was a weird _we're werewolves_ thing.

Leah eyed Jack, trying to convey a secret meaning that she wanted this to remain between the two of them. Apparently, he wasn't tuned into her channel.

"Leah's ex was here." He said.

"The douche nozzle?" Kate gasped, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Kate!" Maria chided. She hated hearing her daughter talk so unlady-like. She walked forward, placing her hands on Leah's shoulders, and looking her in the eye. Leah stared up at her. Her eyes were very blue and piercing, like the sky just before a rain shower. Leah felt as if her soul was being ex-rayed, and that Maria knew all of her secrets, just by looking into those eyes. They were the eyes of a mother, and a mother's eyes knew all, saw all, and even _heard_ all.

Sue was exactly the same. Leah knew Sue would be beside herself with joy over the news of a grandchild; would have guided Leah through her pregnancy, even the weird werewolf stuff, and would have helped her decorate a nursery. Hell, she'd probably have adopted Jacob into the family without knowing all the facts.

Leah felt her eyes getting moist again. She missed her mom horribly. It was definitely time to go back. Her mom had a right to know what had happened, _really_ happened to her daughter.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked.

Leah gave a nod. She didn't think she could muster words.

"How'd he find you?" Kate asked. "Sounds like a stalker to me."

Kate's words stirred Leah. Stalker. _Was_ Sam a stalker? Granted, he was her ex-boyfriend, and he did track her across country, but those reasons were to bring her home. So, was stalker the right word? She supposed she could have used the term for them, under normal circumstances, but nothing about Leah or Sam was normal.

"He's not the baby's dad." Jack added.

Kate eyed Leah, "Damn girl, how many men do you have?"

This cut Leah as well. She only wanted one man; one out of all the males on the earth, one other werewolf like her. She didn't want them all, she justed wanted one, and he was the one she could not have. Life had seen to that. Imprinting had taken it away.

"Kate!" Maria exclaimed, turning the force of her eyes on her daughter, her brows furrowing in anger.

Kate adverted her mother's gaze.

"Are you feeling okay?" Maria asked. "Would you like some water? How's the little one doing?"

"I think we're okay," Leah said quickly, forcing a smile. She waited for the baby to kick. One little nudge, that was all she needed to put her mind at rest.

_Please, don't take this from me too..._

Leah's eyes swam as she thought with horror that there was a little infant inside of her that had passed without having the chance of life. If Sam had caused her to lose her child, then it was over for her. She couldn't see ever resurfacing from this. She wouldn't be able to live knowing what had happened; being given a miracle and having it snatched away. She would simply lay down out in the woods, and never get up again. In time she would turn to dust, and be a long forgotten memory. It was as simple as that, a just end to a girl that ruined everyone's lives.

"You should still see the doctor, though." Jack piped up. "You were having pain..."

"Pain? What kind of pain?" Maria demanded, turning from Jack to Leah. Leah felt those eyes on her again. She needed to be checked out, it would put her mind at rest, but she couldn't just stroll into an emergency room.

Leah held up her hand. She needed to think fast. She needed to get home and to her mom. "I'm leaving in a few days. I'll get checked out at home."

All three turned to her. Kate had her mouth hanging open.

There was a quivering in Leah's tummy. Thank God. More tears escaped her eyes. It seemed God was destined she have some happiness in her life. She hugged her tummy, hoping her arms would protect her baby from every danger.

"You're going home?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I can't stay here forever..." Leah whispered.

"I thought you were some wild chick on the run from the law." Kate added.

"Get upstairs," Her mother snapped.

"Mom..." Kate started.

"NOW."

Kate rolled her eyes and ascended the stairs to their apartment. "See you later, Leah."

Leah gave a small wave to Kate's retreating back.

"Leah, that's where your ex-boyfriend is." Jack said. He crossed his arms.

"It's also where my mother is." Leah whispered. _And where Jacob is_... She looked up at Jack. He was breathing heavy. It was clear that he thought that she was his new buddy, and she'd always be around.

"Then that's where you should be." Maria said, walking to her and sliding her arm around Leah's shoulders. "You should be with your family now."

"Mom, what are you telling her? If you saw this dude..."

"A pregnant woman needs her mother, Jack. It's not something I can explain."

"Whatever," Jack muttered. He turned and stomped up the stairs after Kate.

"He's mad at me," Leah said, watching him. She wanted to call him back, to tell him that it was all going to be okay. But she couldn't.

_You really are the scum of the earth. You've gone and destroyed another life._

"I think Jack would have been better off if Kate was his older sister." Maria told her. "But, he'll get over it. You know what's best for you and the baby, Leah. If you need to go, you need to go."

"Everything I do ends up hurting someone else..." She whispered.

Maria patted her shoulder. "Dear, it may seem like that now, but things have a habit of working things out for the best."

Leah frowned. _I hope..._

***

Emily twirled one lock of her long raven black hair between her fingers. She was anxious, waiting to hear more news on Sam. She sat at the small table in her kitchen while Jacob and Seth scarfed down the three dozen eggs. It had only been a few hours since Jared had told her that Sam was somewhere in the Northeast and he thought he had found Leah. Now Jared was off still searching somewhere, and the only two werewolves left behind in La Push were two that were not connected to Sam. It didn't matter though, they were still part of her large family as far as she was concerned, and she took care of them the same as always.

There was movement to her right, and Seth lifted his head up from his plate. A few seconds later, he ran out the door.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Sam's back." Jacob replied hollowly. He pushed his half eaten plate away in disgust. He was dreading this moment, and he waited and listened to hear the sounds of one pissed off Leah Clearwater.

It was only then that the sound of Sam's deep voice was heard just outside of the cottage and reached Emily's ears. Emily jumped to her feet and was out the door in a flash after Seth.

But Jacob didn't hear Leah at all. He heard Sam's low voice, speaking somberly. _She's not dead_, he told himself. She can't be.

He had to go out there and see for himself. He slowly rose, and began his walk to the door. Horrible things flashed through his mind. He pictured him opening the door, and finding Leah dead in Sam's arms, her limp body just lying there, her head swept over his forearm. He gave his head a shake. On a lighter note, he pictured Leah bound and gagged and sitting at the base of Sam's feet. Yeah, not bloody likely.

He reached the wooden door much too soon, and hesitated.

But what if Sam was out there, her body in his arms? He'd never be able to deal with that, ever. His heart would shatter in so many pieces that he'd never be able to find them all, and he'd never want to. He sighed again. Here goes hell.

He pushed open the door, and found Emily wrapped in Sam's arms, no surprise there, and Seth with his hands in his pockets, staring down at the dirt. There was no body. His breath let out in a whoosh. There was a God.

"Jacob," Sam greeted.

Jacob trotted over. "Where is she?" He asked.

"You... you were right." He replied. "Leah needs a break from us."

Jacob took in Sam's appearance. He looked exhausted, both mentally and physically. There were circles under his eyes, and his complexion had an unhealthy luster. It was if he hadn't slept in days, if he traveled day and night...

"You found her?"

"Yes."

"And she's okay?"

"She's fine."

Jacob's chest felt light. That was all he needed to know. Just knowing that she was fine put him in fine spirits. So fine that he felt the need to give Sam a little jab. It wasn't everyday Sam admitted he was wrong.

Well, there was that one other time... it seemed like when Sam was wrong, he was_ really_ wrong. "You look like crap, Sam."

Sam gave a low laugh, "I guess I do."

Emily wrapped herself closer to her man. "I'll take care of him." She took one arm and started pulling him to the house.

Jacob felt like he should say something. It was an unspoken truth that needed to be said. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not... you know, forcing her back here. She'll come back, I know she will."

Sam eyed him with something Jacob couldn't quite put his finger on. Was it pity? Remorse? He gave a small nod, and let Emily lead him into the house.

**

It was closing time, and Leah had just shut off the outside lights. She turned and found Kate watching her from the doorway. She looked uneasy, but her eyes were full of excitement. "Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something, woman to woman?"

"Okay..."

She stared down at her clasped hands for a second, and then said, "Does it hurt?"

Leah eyed her oddly, "The baby?"

"No," Leah said, and looked over her shoulder, "You know... your first time. Does it hurt?"

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Leah remembered wondering about these things when she was Kate's age. Her first time with Sam had been a little painful, but she had loved Sam, and that outweighed everything else. "Yes," Leah told her, "It does hurt, but... but it's something so special that you give to someone you love, it makes it worthwhile."

"This girl I know... she said it did, but I didn't know if she was just saying that."

Kids Leah's age were having sex? When did this happen? Leah shook her head, she was so out of the loop with what humans were doing these days.

"It's not something to give to anybody. Make sure he's the right one."

Kate gave a nod, and looked down at her hands again. "Would you mind... if I asked you stuff like this... occasionally?"

Uh oh. It seemed to Kate that Leah would be here forever, like they had decided that earlier after Kate had been banished upstairs. But, Leah said, "Yes, of course." It was kind of cool having a little sister. Kate so reminded her of Seth... a female Seth.

"Thanks," Kate said, "I could never talk about this stuff with my mom... you know how she is."

Leah gave a small smile. "She just loves you. Your relationship will change when you get older."

"I wish," Kate groaned.

Leah laughed, "It will."

"Well, good night, Leah. Good night, baby." Kate said, and turned to the stairs. "Hey... have you thought of any names?"

That was a good question. Leah had one name in mind, and only if it was a boy. "Jacob Harold for a boy." She said, and rubbed her tummy. It was the only thing she'd have of Jacob, his name. She couldn't forget her father, either. She never would, and her baby would know everything about his or her grandfather.

"That's a nice name." Kate said. "Kate's a nice name for a girl." She winked. She yawned, and headed up the stairs.

Leah laid down on the cot. Her dreams would bring her to a land where dreams were real, if only for a little while.


	12. The Birth

Thank you thank you thank you all so so so so so much!!! I read each and every review and you guys are just so awesome!

Chapter 12: The Birth

Leah wasn't sure she could take much more of this. She worked her day shift with Jack who seemed determined to distance himself from her. When he talked, it was only work related, telling her to clean table seven, or to grab the phone for him. Leah didn't like it, but she knew she deserved it. Her destiny seemed to be to destroy everyone in her life. Perhaps she shouldn't talk to anyone anymore, ever. Afterall, Kate was going to be upset when Leah left (and she was planning on it in the next few days), but Kate was determined and strong where Jack was susceptible and wore his heart on his sleeve. It was weird how well she related to these humans, how easily she fit into their family, how normal and safe it felt. If things were different, if she were just a human girl, she never would have come here and met the Parmo's. It was funny how things worked out.

By the afternoon, it seemed like Jack didn't like how things were progressing either. He slammed the dishwasher door closed in the kitchen, and turned to her. The two of them were in the kitchen, cleaning up after the lunch crowd and preparing for the evening. They had been working in silence, the only sound heard was the whirring dishwasher in the background, and the tick of the clock. The ring of the cash register from out front drifted back periodically. "How can you just leave?" He demanded, his piercing blue eyes locking onto hers.

Leah sighed. She was standing next to him, folding fresh linen napkins. "Jack, I don't belong here." She said. She knew this was going to be hard with him, and he wouldn't understand why, that if her life had been so bad, she was skipping back to it.

"Says who?" He asked, "It's got to be better than where you're from."

Leah opened her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it.

"Don't you like us?"

"I do, Jack." She said. Her hands stopped mid-fold, and she stared down at the napkin. It was so clean, white as snow. It had gotten dirty, been washed clean, and was bright and ready to start anew. But, it wouldn't stay clean for long. It would get dirty and stained, and it would get washed again and be right again.

_Was she comparing her life to that of a cloth napkin? Oh, help me..._

"Then why run away again? You could stay here. We could hang out, we'd all help you with the baby." Jack interrupted her thoughts.

Leah bit her bottom lip. It would be so easy to forget La Push and just stay here for awhile... so easy until she looked down to her bulging stomach. The small life inside of her had a right to know its grandmother, its origins... "I would if I could..."

"Why can't you?" It was more of a plea than a question.

Leah felt a large lump forming in her throat. Jack was so sweet, he didn't deserve the way she was hurting him Then again, Leah hurt everyone. "Look, there's things you don't know about me." She said. "There's just some things you can't know."

"Talk to me. You've been staying here weeks, and I don't even know your last name."

Leah sighed, and stared deep into his eyes. Jack's eyes were just like his mother's, deep pools of blue that begged her to trust in them, in him. Leah had been trying to keep her life hidden, it had made everything so much easier. But, she did like Jack, and she was leaving, so what was the harm in talking? Maybe it would make her feel better. She did owe him this. The family had been nothing but good to her. "It's Clearwater," She whispered. "My name is Leah Clearwater and I'm from the Quilluette tribe in Washington."

Jack let out a low whistle, "You came all the way from Washington?"

She gave a low nod. It had all been a blur, really. All she could remember was running, her feet thudding against the earth, trying desperately to get the pain to stop for one moment. The wind had been freezing the tears on her fur, and drying out her mouth, but she hadn't stopped, not until she nearly passed out from thirst.

"It must have been horrible for you there then, to run this far. If your baby's dad was anything like the last guy..."

Tears splashed down on the napkins, and it took Leah a few seconds to realize she was crying. At least she could blame the hormones on this one. Jacob was not like Sam. Jacob gave her everything she needed, time, space, a shoulder to cry on... the only thing he never gave her, that she so desperately wanted but had hated to admit, was his love. "His name is Jacob." She said softly.

"What?"

"My child's father. His name is Jacob, and no, he's not like Sam. He..." She sighed, "We spent one night together." She felt herself blushing, and wondered if it sounded as bad as it did in her head. Would Jack think she was a floozy? She peeked up at him, and he had an apologetic look on his face.

He covered her hand with his own, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Leah sniffled, "There was love involved... at least, I love him."

"What kind of an idiot doesn't love you?"

Leah held up her hand to silence him. "Well, he's sort of... promised to another... I knew that, but..." But she had let her emotions get carried away with her, and now she was paying for it.

"But he slept with you anyway."

Leah bit her tongue. She knew this would sound completely trashy. "I wish I didn't love him," She said, "it would make things easier."

"Did he know that you loved him?"

Leah gave a small nod, "Yes."

"What kind of a man takes advantage of that?" Jack asked, almost shouting now. "That is the sickest thing I've heard in awhile..."

"No!" She shouted. This was getting way out of hand; she didn't want him to think that was Jacob's fault. It was her fault--- she started it, and she finished it. There was no taking advantage of anything. He had just tried to comfort her that night. "No, Jack... I wanted him to. I'm glad he did."

"But you got the raw end of the deal, Leah. He has a girlfriend, doesn't he?"

She gave a hollow laugh, "Story of my life." She whispered.

It did seem that Leah got the short end of the stick a lot, but most of the time it was out of her control. The night with Jacob had been her fault, but she didn't regret a minute of it.

"I wish I could help you."

She snorted, "No one can help me, Jack."

Jack took her hand, and rubbed his thumb over her smooth tanned skin. His eyes locked on their entwined hands and he whispered, "You know, you don't give yourself enough credit. One of these days someone will come into your life and take your breath away."

"Someone will want an unmarried mother?" She asked helplessly.

He lifted her chin to him and whispered, "I promise."

Leah lowered her eyes again, they were full of tears, and they splashed against their hands. She really did want to believe him. She wanted to feel like someone out there was waiting for her, someone she wouldn't end up hurting. It was a comforting thought in theory, but Leah doubted it would ever come into reality. "I don't know, I've made a lot of mistakes."

"Nothing so horrible."

"I've hurt you," She sobbed. Her small shoulder shook with her emotion, "I've hurt you, and all you've tried to do is help me."

"I will miss you when you leave." He whispered, "But, we can still be friends, right? I'll come visit, or you can come back up here."

Leah looked up into his eyes. How nice it would be to have someone on the outside of her messed up life. How nice it would be to have one human friend who took her as she was, faults and all. How nice a dream it was. If she stayed her any longer, got any closer to him, he'd start asking questions, and she'd have to lie through her teeth to him. She hated doing it now; how would it be when she had her baby and her full strength back? "Oh, Jack," She said in reply, and circled her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, and trying to hide from the obvious answer.

**

Sam stared at the vase of daffodils that sat on Emily's kitchen table. He had sat at this very spot when he decided to venture out for Leah, and he sat here now, trying to decide on how much information to divulge. Now that he was home, he could look at the situation rationally.

Leah was pregnant, and the father from what he could tell was human. The kid in the pizza joint didn't look like Leah's type, but after all Sam had done to her, he couldn't be so sure anymore. This did effect the pack, and the elders would have to be notified.

But what if Sam overreacted and the child had not inherited the werewolf gene? It was said to skip a generation, according to the legends, but then, he didn't know any other female werewolves. He ran a hand through his hair; he had responsibilities to his tribe and his pack and La Push. They would have to come first, his personal feelings aside. He would tell the elders and they would demand Leah's return. They would want to monitor the pregnancy, at least, for Leah and the baby's sake. He sighed. It seemed like he was destined to provide her with an endless cycle of misery.

**

Leah had been doing nothing more than carrying a stack of hot plates into the back room when she felt something wet creep down her legs. And then, she felt pain in her lower abdomen that she had never felt before. It was as if she felt an uncomfortable squeezing in her stomach. The pain was much too much, and she collapsed to the ground amidst broken china. Her thoughts immediately jumped to the baby. Could the baby be coming so soon? She lay on her back amongst the broken china, panting. This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening at a small pizza place in Rhode Island.

_Jacob should be here_.

The thought brought tears to her eyes, and she cried out in pain. She needed to get out of here. She needed to go to a secluded spot in the woods, far away from peering eyes. What if her child had pointed ears and a tail? She could not let these humans see them until she was sure what he or she looked like. In this moment, Leah never felt more segregated in her life. They had now become the others, a race different from hers.

"Leah?" She heard Jack call. She knew he would have been the one to hear her.

Moments later, his eyes peered over the counter, following the wet trail to her on the floor. He hopped over the counter and knelt down to her. "Leah, are you okay?"

"I think the baby's coming," She panted. "You have to help me..." He'd have to help her, he'd have to...

"Stay there. I'll call an ambulance."

"No!" She shrieked. "No, I have to do this alone!"

"What?!" He cried, "That's crazy!"

She cried out in pain again, and he grabbed the phone off of the counter. This couldn't be! She needed help, but she couldn't have the paramedics deliver a child that may or may not look like a wolf. What if he or she came out of her in their wolf form? They wouldn't understand. They would either lock both of them up or... she couldn't bare to think of the other horrid things they would do to the baby. They wouldn't understand, and she couldn't explain it to them.

She struggled to get to her feet. Jack put a hand up to stop her. "Lay down!"

"I can't!" She cried, and lurched for the door. It was only a few feet away. The pain in her stomach was horrible; she could barely see straight...

Jack threw the phone down on the counter and grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me," He said, looking straight into her eyes, "You do not have to do everything on your own. I'm not like him. You can trust me." His eyes begged for her to trust him. They had been begging since the moment she arrived here. But she could never do that. Jacob had been right all along. She could run and run, but she could never run from who she was and what she was destined to do.

"I can't," She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Please, I'm begging you. Help me to the woods."

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "You're not thinking clearly. I have to do this. For the baby, for you." He grabbed the phone again.

Tears streaming down her face, Leah reached up and pushed Jack off of her. He went flying across the room, and landed in an empty booth, and a horrible crack was heard as his arm thudded against the wall. He was struggling to his feet, holding his shoulder as she ambled out the door. "I'm sorry!" She called breathlessly. Horns blared loudly as she waddled across the road. Jack didn't stop screaming her name.

Leah collapsed to the forest floor, her body quivering in pain. She tried to remember every movie she had seen where a woman gave birth. She felt the little baby moving toward the opening, and Leah knew then that she had to push.

It had happened fast, quicker than in the movies. With one last push, she heard the healthy human cry of the newborn. Thick with sweat, Leah bent down and sighed happily. The bouncing baby boy had come into the world in his human form. He yowled loudly.

It was then that Leah heard the paramedics. "Anyone out here?" They called. Leah didn't answer. She had to get out of here. She had to go back to Forks. She needed help. She needed.... the Cullens. The blond bloodsucker had been a doctor who looked after Bella's baby. She had to get back to him, to make sure her son was okay.

She nestled the baby close to her. "It's okay, you're going to be okay." She said.

Flashlights shone all over the woods, just a step away from her. Exhausted, she got to her feet and took off running. She thought back to Jack and Maria and Kate. She would have to return one day, just to thank them.


	13. Complications

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, you guys are incredibly awesome!!! Not sure if you heard, but during the VMA's on Sunday, we're getting a new trailer! I can't freakin wait! Thank you guys so much!

Chapter 13: Complications

It was a complete fiasco inside the pizza parlor. Jack sat on the edge of a booth as a paramedic bandaged his arm, and a cop asked him twenty questions. This was unbelievable. Why the hell had Leah reacted like that? He knew she was scared, but for her to take off... he couldn't wait until they found her so he could be pissed as hell at her.

The paramedic adjusted the sling on Jack's arm, and Jack groaned.

"Sorry, kid. That should do it." The paramedic said, and excused himself.

"What direction was she last seen going?" The cop, a thirty-something, obnoxiously gum-chewing officer with mirrored shades turned his attention once again on Jack. He had been watching him get his arm taken care of. He acted as if he had an incredibly short attention span.

Jack thought he'd do better talking to the wall. He looked up at him, and saw himself mirrored back in those glasses. He looked like he was a child. "I told you. The last I saw, she ran out the door and across the street to the woods."

"We had teams out there. They didn't find anything."

"She couldn't have gotten far, she was in labor." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose with his good hand. This couldn't be happening. Not an hour ago, everything had been fine. How could this have ended up so horribly?

"Are you sure she headed to the woods?" The cop smacked his gum, and Jack felt like his head was going to explode.

"Yes." Jack grunted.

"What's her name again?"

"Her name's Leah. Leah Clearwater."

The cop turned to another officer and muttered something Jack didn't hear. He looked around the pizza place. There were about four cops and two more paramedics including the one working on him. They were congregated together, pouring over maps. It shouldn't be long until they found her.

The door jingled, and Jack's breath caught in his throat. Tiffany had entered the restaurant, and was looking for him. He had totally forgotten about their date! He raised his good arm and she trotted over, looking very confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Pregnant girl took off in the woods." He muttered.

Tiffany's brows knitted. She crossed her arms. "The one who waited on us that day?"

"That would be the one."

Tiffany frowned and eyed his sling, "Oh my God, did she hurt you?"

As if things could not get more embarrassing for Jack, there was the sound of rapid footsteps on the stairs and Kate and Maria came down, their eyes immediately taking in the scene, and settling on him.

"What happened?" Maria demanded as she peered around the restaurant. "What are all of these people doing here?"

"Ma'am, do you own this establishment?" The gum-chewing cop turned from Jack and asked.

"Yes," Maria answered.

"We'd like a word with you, please."

Maria eyed Jack with disdain, and walked over to talk to the cop.

"So, what happened to you?" Kate asked, "Slip and fall in an oven?"

"No," Jack said with an eyeroll, "Leah. She damn near took my arm off. She's in labor. She freaked and ran."

"Leah did that?" Kate asked, eyeing his sling.

Jack blushed, avoiding Tiffany's eyes. "Yeah." How humiliating this was to get thrown half across the room by a pregnant girl.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked.

"Just a contusion. I have to go in for x-rays." His cheeks flamed red, and he stared down at his shoes. He could feel Tiffany's eyes on him. This was just perfect. If they had still been in high school, this little stunt would have been in every ear with the tagline: _Jack Parmo-women can kick his ass_. He knew that this was the end for he and Tiffany. She needed a man, not a wuss like he was.

A huge grin spread across Kate's face.

"Kate, come here." Maria called.

Kate rolled her eyes. How did her mother seem to know every single time she was having a little fun? She drug her feet over to her.

"Jack," Tiffany whispered.

He sighed. Here it came. The "oh, it's not you, it's me" line. He just hoped she could keep a straight face as she ripped out his heart. He hated girls. Why the hell did he ever think he had a chance with one of them? They were vultures, every single one. Even Leah. What the hell was her problem? There was always something off about her, but he never thought she'd bolt like this. He actually thought she had cared about them, but as usual, he had been dead wrong.

He looked up at her in her silence, and she had her hands clasped together, biting her bottom lip.

"It's okay," He said. "You can leave now."

She arched her brow, a surprised look crossing her face. "You want me to go?"

He lowered his eyes back to the floor and sighed once more. Why was she going to drag this torture out?

Suddenly he felt a body thud against him, and seering pain in his arm. He looked up, and Tiffany had thrown her arms around him.

"I don't want to go!" She cried.

Jack hesistated for half a second, and then fastened his good arm around her. The way she was leaning was putting way too much pressure on his bad arm, but that be damned. Perhaps there was more to these females than he originally thought.

**

Leah slowed to a walk, her baby cradled against her chest to keep warm in chill of the night. She couldn't be sure, but little Jacob seemed to feel cool to her at times. It worried her; it wasn't like she had a thermometer stashed up her sleeve. Leah was exhausted, and her son kept crying. She was sure that his yowling would have alerted the paramedics, but they were able to slip away in the darkness. She ripped the bottom of her shirt, and wrapped the baby in it. She sat down on the forest floor, and rocked him, trying anything to soothe him.

It wasn't working.

In fact, his crying was getting louder.

She lifted her shirt to see if she could entice him with her milk. It worked. She watched him as he fed, his eyes closed, his small tousle of black hair the exact color of Jacob's. It was a good contrast against his tanned skin. He also had Jacob's nose, but Leah saw her chin and cheekbones in the little baby. His little hands curled into fists as he drank. He was definitely Jacob's son. He was also the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She couldn't believe he was hers. After everything she had gone through with the doctor and him telling her she would never have children, to hold her newborn son brought tears to her eyes. Little Jacob was simply a miracle. Leah knew he was the most important person in her life now, and she'd put him above everyone else. She placed a kiss against his forehead, and he seemed content and full, as he drifted into a quiet slumber. As he slept, his small hand rested on her arm.

Leah got up as quietly as she could, and started walking again.

**

Sam looked up as Emily walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him, and immediately walked to the cabinets and started taking out pans. How could Sam say what he had to say to her? Emily had been worried sick about Leah, and she deserved to know the truth, as did Seth and Sue. The sunlight streamed in through the window, catching Emily's profile and making her brown eyes sparkle. The thick scars on the face that he had permanently etched into her skin were thrown in relief, yet to him, Emily was never short of beautiful.

He sighed. It was his constant reminder of what he did. If he had ever forgotten for one moment, had ever tried to forget, all he needed to do was look upon the face that loved him. Scars were not only on flesh; the scars he had given Leah had been scratched into her soul. Had he drove her to this?

Into the arms of another man?

No, not even a man.

A boy... a pizza delivery boy who knew nothing about her, and would never be able to be there for her? What the hell had she been thinking shacking up with someone like that? But the answer came to him too easily. She had did it to get away, far away, where Sam couldn't hurt her anymore, where she wouldn't be reminded of the past... and once again he was now in a situation where he'd hurt her.

"Sam?"

He looked and up and found Emily at the stove, staring at him. The sunlight shone only on her scars now. She apparently had been talking to him.

"I asked if you wanted eggs." The smile slid off of her face as she encountered his expression. "What is it?" She breathed, one hand going to her chest. Her beautiful eyes were no longer sparkling, they were wide with fright; her mouth was no longer curved into a smile, her lips were gently parted as if there wasn't enough air going into her lungs.

Sam hated this. He hated having Emily worry like this; that was his job. Emily should never look this way, should never worry about anything. He got to his feet and pulled her to him. "I think you should sit down," He confessed. "I didn't tell you everything about Leah..."

**

Leah rubbed her face with her hands. It had been two days now, and little Jacob was refusing her milk. Leah feared something was horribly wrong; he wasn't crying as much as he did the first day he was born, and he just slept.

And Leah sobbed. Going all the way to Rhode Island had been a pretty stupid thing to have done. The second she had found out she was pregnant, she should have gone running back. She should have left when Sam had come.

They were all signs that she should have gone home, but she was too stubborn to listen, and now her son was paying for it. She knew she wasn't far from Washington now, in fact it should be less than an hour. If she kept on running, stopping periodically to try and feed him, she should get there in no time. She watched little Jacob sleeping, and rubbed her hand over the goosebumps on his arm. He was cold, and she cradled him closer to her, hoping her abnormal body heat would give him what he needed.


	14. Reunited

Author's Note: Hi hi hi!!!!!! I'm really excited to bring you all this chapter. Leah FINALLY goes home!! I'm getting really stoked as November grows near! Jake is my favorite character of the series. It took me to Breaking Dawn to realize this, but when he stood up to Sam, I was in love!! Did anyone else watch the VMA's? I think Lautner should have kicked Kanye's ass. Poor Taylor Swift, but she'll be fine! Enough of my babbling, here's the chapter. Also kinda sad, as this story is nearing its end.

Chapter 14: Reunited

She had arrived. Leah stood just a foot off of the Cullen's property. The long winding drive to the sprawling house snaked its way to the base of her feet. The estate did not seem bright and welcoming like her mother's house would have, this estate was large and foreboding. The house seemed off; it did not match with the dampness of Washington. Perhaps it was a warning to everyone: Here be monsters. Vampires resided here. Honest to God vampires. Would they help her? She did not deserve their help after the way she had acted, she knew that. But her son had did nothing wrong. They could look past how she treated them, surely? She looked down at little Jacob, chaffing her hands against his cold body. He needed the Cullen's help, and she was willing to do anything for _their_ help. She'd put on a dog collar and pull a sled if they wanted. She took a step forward, and found it was easier as soon as she got herself walking.

She stopped at the base of the steps. A strong gust of wind blew a sickening sweet vampire smell that would have made the old Leah ruffle her nose. She had to do this. She could do this. She climbed the steps, and was now face to face with a lovely red oak door. Memories and memories invaded her mind. God, she had acted awful to them... she had refused them, ridiculed them, had done every hurtful thing she could think of. She had no idea that one day she would be in this predicament.

Leah had stood with them against those Italian blood--- she had to stop calling them that. It was a derogatory term that she would no longer use. Vampires. It was what they chose to be called. And she had sided with these vampires in their time of need. It had to count for something.

Leah banged on the door of the Cullen's house. Only the sound of her ragged breathing filled the silence. It was very eerie here; it was as if the animals knew to avoid this place. No birds flew overhead, no crickets chirped from the trees. It was complete silence... like a graveyard. Technically, dead people resided in this house, this mausoleum. She supposed one could see it that way. Someone on the outside who didn't know what had happened in the past. Moments later, she heard footsteps approaching the door. This was it. A large lump caught in her throat. Leah couldn't help herself. Tears glistened on her cheeks. If they wouldn't help her... she was all alone. There was no one else she'd be able to turn to. She could run home to her mother, and they'd try to help little Jacob together, but what good would it be without a doctor? As far as she knew, little Jacob was the first of his kind.

Another blast of the vampire smell grew close, and Leah heard the lock on the door turn. She stared up into the face of Edward Cullen, Bella's husband. Leah was surprised; she hadn't noticed how incredibly human he looked. His skin was flawless and chalk white, in stark contrast to his auburn hair. Were they really so different afterall? Each species, vampire and werewolf had a secret they kept from the humans, yet deep down, each just wanted to be... normal. Accepted. How many times had she looked at Edward without really looking at him? Embarrassing enough, she couldn't think of one time in their previous encounters she had looked him in the eye. That was before, when she saw vampires as things, as vermin. It all seemed so trivial. That was all in the past now. She had come to repent. She had come for her son. She looked down at the baby in her arms. Words had failed her. She could only imagine what he was hearing in her head as he took in the image before him: a werewolf mother with nowhere else to go carrying the ill infant son whose father was destined to be his son-in-law. There was no greeting between them, just a small whimper that escaped Leah's lips.

"Help me," Leah begged, tears running down her cheeks, "I think he's dying." With trembling arms, she held forth her son. He was still asleep, and he gave a tiny shiver, being away from his mother. Leah gasped and clutched him close again. "He won't cry, he won't eat... all he does is sleep."

Edward opened the door wide, processing everything more clearly. "CARLISLE!" He cried, not even bothering to call over his shoulder. He took a step toward her, and Leah fought the urge to take a step back. _Stop being a baby. You have to get used to them_. She scolded herself.

His large golden eyes surveyed the infant, and he's long white fingers lightly brushed across the child's forehead.. He looked at Leah for a moment, and then opened his arms for the baby.

Leah hesitated. Would they hurt little Jacob? Would they take him and...

"I would never do that. I can help you." Edward said.

Leah looked up into Edward's eyes. The golden pupils seemed to radiate warmth. She had no other choice. Leah gave little Jacob a kiss, and handed him over. Edward made an expert cradle in his arms and looked down at the baby, and his lips curved into a smile. This shocked Leah. She wouldn't expect Edward to be so understanding... She did not deserve his hospitality, but was eternally grateful he was offering it.

"Don't mention it," Edward whispered. He turned and lead the way into the house, glancing back once to see if she would follow. She hesitated for one second in the threshold, and entered.

Tears streamed down her face as she followed Edward. Where was Jacob? He should know, at least... she hated to think of the thought. If anything happened to little Jacob... (her tears increased)... Jacob should know he is a father.

"Jacob's in the yard with..." Edward's voice trailed off.

Leah halted in her footsteps. Jacob. She should have figured he'd be here.

"Go to him," Edward said, when Carlisle had entered the room from a staircase. He gave Leah a small smile

. "He's just outside. Let us look him over." Edward continued.

Carlisle gave Leah a sympathetic look, and she was once again struck by the beauty of the Cullens. He followed Edward up the stairs with her son. It had all happened very fast, and she was standing here alone.

Leah looked around the deserted Cullen house. It was large and airy, and very grandiose. She heard shrieks of laughter coming from the back yard, and Leah followed those sounds. The back walls of the house were made of glass that looked out onto the lush woods of Washington, and a few panels stared out into the large back yard. Jacob had a grin on his face, and he was chasing Renesmee while Bella watched. Leah felt like such an intruder. Here she was, about to deliver a blow that none of them would recover from. Looking out on the scene made Leah think that she was looking at a family.

Leah sighed. She pushed open the back door, and stepped out into the sunlight. Jacob looked up, and froze. Bella's eyes were full of shock. Noticing Bella Cullen in the sunlight was an odd experience. The girl shimmered like a diamond, casting rainbows on the ground where she stood. It was honestly beautiful. It was like an embodiment of the goodness of the Cullens. Renesmee ran straight toward Leah. She hit Leah's leg and circled her small arms around it.

Leah stared down at the small girl. She looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, her large cheshire cat grin. The little Cullen was completely adorable, and Leah felt layers upon layers of guilt and dread consume her. This wasn't right. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen...

"You're Leah," She said.

Leah was shocked that the little girl knew about her. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, afterall, she was the one who was destroying Renesmee's happiness. Renesmee didn't know it now, but she would soon find out, and hate Leah in a split second.

"Yes," Leah whispered.

"You're sad." Renesmee added. Her lips frowned, "Why?"

Leah opened her mouth, trying to find something, anything to say.

"Renesmee," Bella said, walking forward, "Renesmee, don't bother her..." As she walked, the rainbow from her skin shone on the ground as if she were following rose petals.

Leah patted the little girl's soft head. "Go to your mother." She said.

Renesmee grinned up at her, and lopped to Bella who gathered her in her arms. Bella walked to Jacob who was still frozen where he stood. "We'll be right inside." She said. She walked past Leah without making eye contact. Leah knew she deserved that. Afterall, the last encounter she had with Bella had not been a pleasant one. She had chewed her out for playing with Jacob's emotions. It seemed so long ago now. "Thank you," Leah told her.

Bella stopped for one second, mumbled a "You're welcome," and continued inside.

The bright rainbow vanished inside with Bella, and it seemed awkward and lonely in the yard. It was just the two of them, and someone had to be the first to start talking.

Once Bella and Renesmee were in the house, Leah started walking toward Jacob. By the time she reached him, the tears had returned. He still seemed shell shocked, and when she told him what she had to say, he might very well faint. This news was going to kill him. It was going to destroy everything he had here, but what other choice did she have? She hated herself for this... "I didn't want to have to come here," She sobbed. If only there had been another way, where she wouldn't have to hurt him like this...

Jacob seemed to defrost. His eyes moved to her face, and he saw something there that scared him to his core. Something was very wrong here. Leah was gone for weeks, and then suddenly she shows up at the Cullen's of all places, crying her eyes out?

Jacob always had a way of relating to people, and right now she needed him more than anything. He reached out, gently taking her hands, and lead her to the back of the Cullen's yard to a small log. They sat down together, under the shade of a maple and Jacob studied her face. She looked exhausted, like she had the shit beat out of her. "Leah, what's wrong?" He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was physically back here with him. What had scared her enough to make the trip?

"I didn't want to have to come here," She repeated, "I swear I didn't. But he's sick and I didn't know where else to go..."

"Who's sick?" Jacob asked. "Seth?" He tried to think back and remember if Seth had said he had been coming down with a cold or something, but nothing rang a bell. Billy would have told him if Sue had caught the flu...

"No," She whispered. She buried her face in her hands.

Jacob did not understand this girl. Why didn't she just tell him what was wrong instead of beating around the bush? He hated when there were problems. He was always so eager to know everything so he could fix things or at least try to come to a conclusion. "Leah, talk to me."

She turned her head, and looked him straight in the eye. These words were going to destroy him and everything he had with the Cullens. But he had to know, he had a right to know what was happening. "Your son is sick." She whispered.

Jacob felt like the earth was spinning, and he instantly felt nauseas. What the hell was she talking about? Jacob did not have any kids; hell the first time he had sex had been with...

Leah.

Their night together.

His pupils dilated.

_You have to be freaking kidding me... _

This was just so utterly insane he was about to ask her if Sam had put her up to this. But then he remembered that Sam didn't have any sense of humor that he was aware of. So who could be the culprit? Embry? Paul? "What are you talking about?" He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm sorry, Jacob..." She said softly.

Jacob got up and started looking around for the guys; a rogue shadow, a snicker on the wind, but he found nothing. He was starting to get annoyed. The gig was up, he clearly wasn't buying it. He turned when he saw Leah trembling on the log, her head lowered, water from her eyes flowing down to the forest floor. Leah never cried in front of anyone. That was, unless she was really, really really upset, like she had been that night before she ran away.

_Holy hell..._

Realization hit him as he sank back down to the log. This was not a joke. The guys were not going to jump out from the forest. This was real. Leah had come here, to the Cullen's with their son. His heart began to thump loudly and his breath was coming up short. "Leah...." was all he managed to get out.

"All of this time I've been away, I've been pregnant with our son." She confessed and sniffled, "I was planning on coming back before I had him, but time must have got away from me." She sighed, "I never planned on telling you..."

Jacob had to take a few breaths to calm himself. He had a son. With Leah. A son he may have not known about. His temper took over in one second flat. She was going to keep the news from him? _What the hell..._"What do you mean you weren't going to tell me?!"

Leah pulled herself together as much as she could so she could speak evenly. It seemed completely obvious in her eyes. "You have your whole life here, Jacob. Did you really think I'd mess that up?"

Jacob gritted his teeth._ Oh here we freakin go again. This girl needed to get her priorities in order. Didn't she know that people cared about her? How the hell did she think he would react? She just strolled up here with a baby after being MIA._ "You royally screwed it up now!" He raked his hands through his hair, "Dammit, Leah!" If she had only done this differently, if she had told him, he would have been able to handle the backlash... somehow.

"It's not like I planned on this!" She screamed. She got up to look him straight in the eye. What she saw there was fear, and anger. "As far as I knew, I couldn't get pregnant!"

Jacob didn't know what to say. He remembered how upset she had been when she had told him that she could not have kids. He had felt so bad for her.

"So, you can imagine when I found out..."

His hands balled into fists. She was not doing this. She was going to own up on dropping this bomb on him. "Do you know how this looks? Leah, you come back here after weeks and weeks of no contact with a sick baby that is my son!"

"I couldn't let him die!"

"I NEVER MEANT THAT! What the hell do I tell Bella? How the hell do I look at Nessie?"

"This is what I mean! This is why I wasn't going to tell you!"

"If you had told me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He yelled, "If you had told me, we would have worked this out together!"

Leah's breath caught in her throat. They would have worked this out together? Just what the hell was he talking about here? It wasn't as if having his kid suddenly made him see her in a new light! She was beyond irritated with him, and she wanted to see little Jacob. She needed to get away from him to compose herself. Being this close to him made her wish that they would stop fighting, that he would wrap his arms around her like he did that night and tell her everything would be okay. She wanted to hear that he was hopeful. "Jacob Black, I..."

"What?" He snarled, "You what, Leah? What else can you say to me?"

Leah turned on her heel and headed back to the house. She couldn't deal with this now, not when her son was sick. She had said her peace and told him about the baby.

Just. Wait. a. freakin. Minute. She was not walking away from him. Not now. Not again. He gritted his teeth and jogged after her. He grabbed her arm and forced her to a stop. "Don't you dare walk away from me." His deep brown eyes bore into hers. They were going to stick together and discuss this. She wasn't going to go run again.

Leah pulled her arm free. "I have to check on my son!" She turned and dashed into the house.

Jacob stared after her, his anger boiling over. He sat down on the grass, and raked his hands through his hair. What the hell was he going to do now? Ten minutes ago, he found out Leah was back, and that he was a father. Just ten minutes ago.

Bella was going to kill him.

Edward would re-kill him.

Renesmee would be broken hearted.

Seth would suffocate him in his sleep.

Sam would rip him to pieces.

The guys would never speak to him again.

And underneath it all was a tiny little baby boy who hadn't even seen his father.

And all of his anger began to fade. There was a little baby in that house that was sick. A little baby who had done no wrong, and here Jacob was being an idiot wasting time being angry. Anger would have to wait. He took a deep breath. Could he really be a father? He never expected to be one, not now at least. Since Renesmee was born, he figured she would want children, but he had banked on having so much time. He didn't think he'd be a father at seventeen. A year ago, he didn't even think he would have a girlfriend at this point. It was insane to think how much things could change in so little time. He looked up at the Cullen's house. His son was in there. His _son_. And right now, it was all that mattered; at this moment his son needed his father.


	15. Coming to Terms

Author's Note: Hi everyone! As usual, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the faves! I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, and truth be told I'm not overly happy with how it's written, but I'm pressed for time, and I didn't want to wait any longer. I hope to get the next chapter out in the next few days, and the rest of the chapters will probably be every few days or every week at the latest. I hope you enjoy it! :o)

Chapter 15: Coming to Terms

Jacob had no idea how long he sat in the grass in the Cullen's yard. Time ceased to make sense. He just couldn't believe that he had a little baby, a little infant son. This was a whole new ball game now. The luxuries he had enjoyed for the past few months were going to be over, and he had probably lost everything; Bella, Edward, Nessie, his pack... over what he had done, he deserved to lose them. He had betrayed Nessie and Bella and Edward by sleeping with Leah. He knew that. He knew it, but he didn't regret it, even though every fiber in his being told him that he should. Everything he knew told him that he should have never spent that night with Leah, everything inside of him beside his heart.

And he was sure that no one was going to like that explanation. He could almost see Bella's irate face coming at him, screaming at him that she never wanted to see him again, could see Nessie's tear stained face, Edward's growls...

But he was gaining something. He had given life to a child, and that was all that mattered to him now. He hadn't yet laid eyes on his son, but Jacob would do anything for him. He rolled his eyes. If any of the guys heard that, he'd never live it down. They'd accuse him of going soft, and he would have took out their back legs with one snap of his jaws. He vaguely heard the back door open, and heard footsteps approaching. The vampire smell drifted back to him. So, they knew, and they had come to punish him. Well, let them come. It wasn't just about him now. In a few precious moments, his life had changed drastically. It wasn't just about Jacob and his ego and his darling Renesmee.

He essentially had a family now. His son, who waited for him in the house was his first priority. He couldn't believe he was actually saying that, a few months ago, he didn't see anything outside of Nessie.

So, let them come. Let them tare at him with their words. Let them banish him from the property- it didn't matter, he'd take it gladly, just as long as his little boy was okay. He felt someone sit down on the grass beside him.

The dazzling prism effect of a vampire's skin in the sunlight caused him to turn his head. He could not ignore the bright rainbow colors shining in the corner of his eye. Bella sat beside him, a frown on her face, her arms folded across her chest. He sighed, and settled in for the tirade that was about to ensue. He knew that she had a few choice words in store for him, and he was ready. It would be painful, but he could take it. Let her do her worst. He loved Bella, differently now of course, but he did love her and never seeing her again would hurt him deeply, but he'd get through it. He had to. For his son.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled. He turned his eyes from her, and in the shade he saw spots dance across his pupils. Looking at her hurt his eyes in the sunlight. It was beautiful yes, but he didn't need to go blind here.

She sighed, sensing his discomfort and moved closer to him, and out of the sun. "Edward... Edward said..."

He looked up and into Bella's eyes. Her eyes were pained. Jacob couldn't take this. It was too much information, too fast, and on top of everything, his son was sick. Apologizing seemed like a good route to take. "Bella, I'm sorry." He said. "I know it means crap, but I'm sorry."

She sighed once more, "Edward said you can see your son now. He's in an incubator. They're monitoring him, trying to bring his temperature up."

He stared at her. That was it? Where was the fit? The stamping of the foot? The anger in her eyes? Where was everything he had been expecting? "You're not mad at me?" He stammered.

Bella avoided his eyes, "This isn't about me, Jake."

"But, Nessie..."

"There's things we need to talk about later."

Jacob got to his feet, as did Bella. She reached up and pulled him close. He didn't know how to react. He couldn't even bring himself to hug her back, something that used to come automatically. What the hell was going on here? "Bella, there's something you're not telling me." This wasn't right, something was weird here...

"This changes things." She whispered, "In more ways than you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Later." She nodded to the house. "Go."

"Bella..."

"Go." She turned him around and gave him a push. He frowned, but jogged into the house.

**

Leah sat in the chair across from her son, who was sleeping for the time being. Her head was in her hands. She felt like the worst mother in the world, and she hadn't been one for very long. She had planned to come back here during her pregnancy, to make sure the baby would be okay. Now she may have waited too long. A sob escaped her lips. It just wasn't fair. Her son should not have to pay for her mistakes.

The Cullens... the Cullens had been pretty decent toward her, actually. It was more than she deserved and she felt forever grateful. The doctor of the family had asked her several questions, and he was genuinely impressed when she said she had birthed him alone.

Leah heard footsteps approaching, and heard Jacob breathing. It was funny how with the months apart, she could still recognize the sound of the air whooshing in and out of his lungs. He gave her a small smile and walked to the crib where little Jacob slept. He gently placed two fingers to his mouth, and touched them to the glass.. The little boy was in an incubator, with small monitors covering his body. Jacob took in every inch of him, from the tousle of his hair to his tiny toes. He seemed utterly perfect in every way. Jacob couldn't imagine that he would be given a child, and have that child yanked away from him. God could not be that cruel.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob." Leah whispered.

Jacob turned his head toward her, and lowered his eyes to the floor. "I wish you had told me."

"I didn't want to burden you."

"My son would have never been a burden." He snapped.

"I made mistakes, so many mistakes," She whispered. "Please, don't let him suffer for them." Leah said, and Jacob was sure it was not he who she spoke to.

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Jacob told her. He walked to her, and took her hand. The anger he felt earlier had melted away. Whatever came next, he knew he'd be able to deal with it, whatever it was. He relished in the feel of her hand against his. It felt so strong in his, much different from the friendliness of Bella's and the daintiness of Nessie's. It was as if Leah was an anchor to him, in the best way possible. She kept him grounded. She knew how to get under his skin, yet how to get into his heart.

"He could be dying." She whispered, looking up at him, "Oh, Jacob..." She said through her tears, and curled her arms around his neck.

Jacob was frozen for a moment. He had waited every night for this girl to come back into his life. Now, suddenly, here she was, with his ill infant son. Things had changed so drastically. Slowly, he tucked his arms around her. For the first time in a long time, his heart felt whole having her here. "He won't die." Jacob told her, "He's our son, and he's a fighter." He swallowed the large lump in his throat and turned to his son.

She buried her face in his bare chest. Ah, this felt like home. Leah didn't need much protection, yet being here with Jacob, it was like she and little Jacob were enclosed in a bubble. That nothing could hurt them here. Perhaps if she had gone to Jacob first, they would have had that protection, and they wouldn't be in the predicament they were in now. "I named him after you." She whispered.

Jacob felt a surge of pride.

Leah didn't care in this moment that he would one day marry Renesmee. All that mattered right now was that two parents were reuniting over their child. She curled herself deeper into his chest. Soon, her eyes drifted close. Jacob felt the tickle of her eyelashes against his neck."You're exhausted," Jacob said. "How long has it been since you slept?"

Leah sniffled and said, "I can't remember. Ever since he was born, I've been running day and night to get back here."

Jacob's heart filled with love. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and held her closer to him. Leah gasped. _Don't go jumping to conclusions_, she thought. _So, he kissed you. You did just give birth to his son_. Under these circumstances, she was surprised clowns on tricycles didn't come in and circle the room.

Jacob blinked. He had just done that subconsciously. Things happened like that with Leah; their night together, the way she seemed to fit just right in his arms...He never wanted to let her go again. He'd get crap for that, but he wasn't going to apologize. He had meant it. She had made a mistake in leaving, yes, but she had ran day and night to bring his son to him, and Jacob would never forget that.

In this little room, was a little family. Mom, dad, baby... though Jacob would never love her as she loved him, she didn't care. She was here in his arms now. It was surprising to her how much she missed it. She had felt so alone for so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like to be here with Jacob.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He asked. "The Cullens have a spare room that Bella keeps bugging me to use."

"I can't leave him."

Jacob thought a moment. "Wait right here," He said. He unwound his arms from her, and exited the room. Leah stared after him. She didn't feel cold, but without his arms, she felt... empty, the way she usually felt. Jacob re-entered the room a few moments later, carrying a blanket. He shrugged it out and placed it on the floor. Leah stared at it.

"Lay down," He said.

Leah did as he asked. She actually felt the heaviness of her eyelids, and she supposed she could use a few hours rest. They were safe now in one way. Little Jacob would get the best care here, and that was all she could ask for. It seemed weird being back, especially being in this house. The blanket beneath her was very soft and enticing. She idly wondered how much it had cost. Leah was surprised when she felt a body lay next to her. It was Jacob. She lay on her side and looked at him. There was a deep crease in his forehead, and his deep brown eyes bore into hers. The subtle parting of his lips allowed the air to pass through soundlessly, and his warm breath brushed against her face. Leah reached out and ran her hand along the lines in his forehead.

"Where were you?" He asked.

Leah took a deep breath. She had been waiting for this question, and she knew she had to explain herself. "I was in Rhode Island. A family took me in... they... they're good people." She thought back to the Parmo's with fond memories. They had really helped her in more ways than they knew, Jack especially. He had saved her humanity. He had treated her with dignity and caring, and she missed him. She had left them in a bad way and that had never been her intent. But, things were complicated when you could phase into a wolf.

He was silent a few moments, and then he whispered, "So you weren't alone." It sounded more like a sigh of relief than anything else. Jacob couldn't fathom her living off the land and being pregnant. How scared she must have been...

"No." She said softly. That triggered something in her memory. She reached into her back pocket, and with trembling hands brought forth a wad of bills. She presented every cent she had earned while working at Parmo's. "I was working... every dime will go to get him better. Can you give this to the Cullen's? I just hope it's enough..."

Jacob reached his hand up and placed a finger against her lips. Her eyes were stressed and bloodshot, and Jacob couldn't stand looking at her like this. She needed a good few hours sleep. "Rest now." He said. He waited until her eyes drooped closed, and quietly gathered up the money and placed it in a neat pile by little Jacob's incubator. He knew the Cullen's would never accept the money, but having it by little Jacob might just bring some good luck. He bent down and tucked the blanket around Leah. Her breathing was slow and easy, and Jacob smiled at her. He couldn't begin to imagine what her journey back here must have been like. He too felt the day's events crashing down on him, and his body yearned for relaxation. He gave one last look at his son, and lay down next to Leah, his full intent on resting his eyes for a few moments.

He must have dozed off. He awoke when he heard the door open, and the small footfalls of Renesmee enter the room. His eyes popped open when she walked into the room, walked straight to the incubator, and placed her hand against the glass.


	16. The Ticking Clock

Author's Note: Hello to everyone still reading this story, who have been kind enough to put up with me and my delays!! Please follow me on Twitter if you'd like, I post the progress of chapters and my artwork. My screen name is LilFlyergirl on there. Again, thanks so much for the reviews and favs!!

Chapter 16: The Ticking Clock

It was an ordinary day for Seth; he expected nothing unusual as he walked into the Cullen's house, except for a good meal. His poor mom spent most of her time with Billy and Charlie since Leah had took off. She was barely home any more, and cooking dinner was the last thing on her mind. She was usually pouring over newspaper clippings for signs of an unidentified body... he grimaced... or she was on the phone with neighboring counties police department.

He hoped Leah was really enjoying herself, wherever she was. And, he'd never admit it, to her face anyway, but he missed his older sister. She got on his nerves a lot, but without her nagging voice ringing in his ears, he felt lonely. He had the guys to talk to, but it just wasn't the same. They didn't know what it was like to lose a father, and soon after, a sister.

He found the Cullen house empty, and he didn't smell anything cooking in the kitchen. That was bizarre. Esme or Edward were always at the stove, if not for him, then for Jake and Nessie. But, it was bare. The large screen T.V. was off, the couch in front of it empty. "Hello?" He called. "Cullens?"

There was movement on the steps to his left, and he saw Alice Cullen bounding down them, Jasper behind her. They didn't seem surprised to see him there.

"Hey guys," Seth greeted, "Where is everyone?"

"They're all upstairs with the baby." Alice said.

Seth nodded, and flopped down on the couch. Nessie was always doing something that acquired the Cullen's attention, so he was disturbed when Alice cocked her head to one side, and stared at him. Feeling her eyes on his face, he turned to her.

"Don't you want to meet him?" Alice said.

"Him?" Seth asked. "Who?"

Alice shared a glance with Jasper. Her eyes were wide, and she bit her bottom lip. Jasper, who had been standing silent behind Alice took a step forward. "Leah has returned with a child."

Seth didn't know what to think at first. When she said the name Leah, he had thought it had been someone else entirely, especially since they had a baby with them. That just didn't make sense to think that his sister had given birth... but the look on Alice and Jasper's faces told him all he needed to know. Leah was a mother.

"It's a good thing I'm sitting down." He mumbled. His sister was a mother. It was so unreal. He remembered her being a wreck when she was told she couldn't have any. Why the sudden turn around? Did he even want to know? And there was a question, a burning obvious question that Seth needed to know the answer to. The answer would probably scar him for life. He felt obligated as brother of the pregnant-ee to know these things. But he did not want to know his sister was having sex. He didn't want to know that ever, not think of it, not even have it muttered in the same sentence when he was in a twelve miles radius. These were things he never wanted to know.

But he had to know who the dad was.

For simple purposes, such as adding him to his mom's Christmas card list. Yes, that was the only reason. He didn't harbor bad feelings for him getting his sister knocked up, after all the guy could be cool.

Getting his sister knocked up.

Those words would have to be scrubbed from his brain. He wondered idly if there was someway that Edward would be able to do that. Erase certain memories, so that Seth could live a happy life.

"You're getting white as me," Alice said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Who's the dad?" Seth asked quickly, his hands covering his face, and pulling his eyes down in a grotesque way. It would soften the blow, if she knew, that was.

Alice opened her mouth a few times, and then reached out and pulled his arms away from his face. "It's Jacob Black."

_Jacob had sex with my sister._

_Jacob knocked up my sister._

_Jacob is the father of my sister's kid._

_Jake is a father..._

_...to my nephew._

"I'm going to hurl." Seth moaned. The words with their disgusting answers tormented him, swirling around his head. Horrifying images invaded his mind; Jacob and Leah kissing, holding hands... this was horrible.

He needed to think of something else, anything...

Jacob had told him that he had feelings for his Leah, but for it to go that far, when he was in a relationship already...

What was he supposed to do in this situation? As a brother, wasn't he obligated to sucker punch the guy who got his sister pregnant? That's how it happened in sitcoms. The big burly brother would always defend his sister's honor. This wasn't a sitcom though, and he wasn't sure how much honor Leah had. This was real, and the truth was that there were bigger things than he and Jake having a ridiculous feud. His mother would have kittens when she found out Leah was back. He couldn't wait to tell her. And to add on that she was a grandmother!

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?" Alice asked.

He shook his head, "No. I should tell my mom. She'll be so happy to know that Leah's back." He turned to the door, and then hesitated. "Would that be okay? If I bring my mom here?" He didn't know the proper etiquette for a werewolf bringing his human mother to a house full of vampires.

Alice exchanged another look with Jasper and said, "I don't foresee a problem with that, but then, I can't see your mother anyway."

Seth didn't quite know how to react to that. He had supposed as much, as his mother had birthed two shape shifters-slash-werewolves. He turned the handle on the door, and jogged down the steps. The cool afternoon air hit him, and he breathed in deeply. It was a great day for a run.

**

He had just phased and was running back to his home when Jared crossed his path. He was in his human form, and he was pacing slowly in the woods by the Black's residence. His mouth was pulled down in a frown, and when he saw Seth, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Seth?"

Seth slowed to a trot, and morphed back into his human form. "Hey Jared."

"Sam sent you as well?"

Seth looked at him oddly. "No, he didn't send me anywhere. What's up?"

Jared sounded downright angry, something Seth wasn't used to. Jared was always a mellow kind of guy, like Sam. Paul was the hot head. "He sends me and Paul to run perimeter, and then goes and has a council meeting behind our backs." He nodded to Jacob's house. "He's in there with Emily."

Seth was shocked. Paul and Jared were Sam's wingmen, always had been, and there wasn't anything he didn't tell them. For Sam to keep this from them... whatever secret he was hiding had to be huge. Also, Emily was in there. Things like that weren't allowed. It was just the elders and the alpha. This was definitely weird. "Have you been listening?" Seth asked.

Jared looked at him incredulously, and answered hotly, "No."

Of course not. Seth was even an idiot to ask. Jared would never betray Sam like that, no matter how mad he was. Paul would maybe... probably, but definitely not Jared.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to my mother." He turned and took a few steps to the house, when Jared put his hand on Seth's shoulder, stopping him.

"Are you crazy?"

Seth stared at the hand on his shoulder, and his eyes followed the muscled arm up to Jared's livid face. The hand was a heavy unwelcome presence, and Seth shook it off. Maybe he honestly didn't know? Maybe it wasn't Seth's secret to tell... "What do you know about Leah?"

"That she's still missing."

"Wrong. She came back, and I think my mother would like to know. Excuse me."

"Seth, you'll get punished for going in there! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ignoring him, Seth ran forward. Jared's cries fell lightly on the wind.

**

The ticking clock on the mantel was the only sound heard in the Black's small living room. To Sam it was a bomb, each move of the hand growing closer to detonation. He was doing the right thing here. Leah had given him no other choice. He had responsibilities, and her having a half-breed complicated everything. He knew how she wanted a child; he had been there for that. He had seen her pain, felt it, experienced it first hand, but this was different. She was shape shifter, and she should have known better.

_She should have known better_.

Why did she always have to force his hand? It's not like he wanted to do this, he had no other choice. She couldn't skip off into the sunset and leave everything behind, that didn't happen for their kind. It was dangerous for everyone.

There was a large gathering here in this small space. An old battered folding table separated Sam and Emily from the elders. He had told his pack nothing. The only soul he had spoken to about Leah was sitting beside him, her long dark hair lightly touching his arm. His Emily. If she hadn't been here next to him, he didn't know how he could get through this. The only kind face amongst the elders was Billy's, and Sam wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had always thought of Sam as a son, or what it was, but Billy's face always radiated calm. He sat in the center across from Sam and Emily, Old Quil Ateara to his right, his creased puckered face eying Sam warily, and Sue Clearwater was on his left. Since her husband's death, Sue had folded into the council seamlessly, so he was told. It was her face that Sam couldn't look at much. She kept dabbing at her eyes as if she was sure Sam was here to tell her that Leah was dead. In the silence, the ticking grew louder. Sam sat there, waiting for them to say something, and the minutes dragged on. He was sure that this was some kind of test, a psychosomatic brain scan that they had planned for him, afterall it was odd to call a meeting out of the blue like this.

"Well, Sam," Billy started, "What brings us all here today?" He reached over and took Sue's hand as he said this.

Maybe that was it. Perhaps they all had thought Leah was dead, and that was the reason Sam had called the meeting. It would explain their somber mood, the way no one seemed to know how to speak after a catastrophe, being too shocked for words.

Oh, they were in for a shock...

Sam took a deep breath. How did he begin? A small part of him felt like he was betraying Leah and her trust in him, no matter how small that confidence was. He sighed. She had betrayed them too. It wasn't personal. His pack relied on him, La Push did too. He was here to do a job. He glanced at Emily, and she gave him an encouraging nod. Sam wasn't sure if that clock was broken, but it's beating got louder. Perhaps it was just his keen wolf senses? "It's Leah," He said finally.

A sob escaped Sue's lips.

"She's okay," Sam reassured her quickly. "She's out around New England. I found her there. But, there's a problem..."

"What problem?" Sue demanded immediately. Her eyed flashed up to his face, more hope in her eyes than Sam had seen in a long time. She needed guidance and reassurance from him, something he wasn't sure his words would bring. How would she react? Would she believe him?

Sam sighed once more, and listened to the ticking of the infernal clock. As the second hand chugged its way around the track, Sam timed his breathing to it. In, out. In, out. "This is going to sound impossible," Sam said. He took a deep breath. In, out. In, out. "I know what the doctor said, Mrs. Clearwater, I was there. But... but, I've seen for myself that Leah's pregnant." His eyes locked on hers, and Emily gave his hand a squeeze. Sue's glassy, glittering eyes grew wide with surprise. Her hands flew up to her mouth, Billy's eyes grew wide, but Quil Ateara's scowl deepened. He clearly did not like this news.

In, out.

Sam continued breathing in the stunned silence for a full minute before he spoke once more. "It's not mine." He interjected quickly. There was no need for more confusion this night. He needed to get the facts out as quickly as he could.

"Are you sure of this?" Old Quil asked. His age-wisened face looked utterly perplexed. He leaned over to turn to Billy, and his long salt and pepper colored hair curtained his face. Sam could no longer see his reaction.

"Yes." Sam stated. "She... she has found a young man there."

"A human?" He replied, scowling at Sue. He leaned forward a few more inches, and now his hair nearly covered his entire face. "Sue Clearwater, what has your daughter done?"

Sam knew where Leah got her temper. Sue's lovely brown eyes grew very dark, and she rounded on the elder, "Do not make this out about the pack, Quil. My daughter has been missing for weeks..." Sam knew that attitude, it was Leah's exactly, and Sue was the momma bear protecting her cubs.

Quil cut her off, "This is about the pack and our way of life. If Leah is involved in breeding with humans..."

"Don't talk about her that way!" Sue shouted.

"Please, let's calm down." Billy interjected, and both Sue and Quil fell quiet. Quil continued to give hard stares to Sue across the table as if she personally had offended him. Sue sat staring at Sam as if Christmas had come early. "Like our ancestors before us, we shall adapt to what we are given. Leah must come back to the reservation so we may greet the birth of this child..."

"Hogwash," Quil mumbled. "And the human boy? The human boy's family?"

Billy turned to him, his dark eyes baring into the other elder's. "What are you supposing we do?"

Quil opened his mouth to speak, but the front door slamming against the jamb stopped him. Seth Clearwater entered the small house unannounced, and jogged to stand behind Sam. His eyes captured his mother's.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Sue asked. She crossed her arms, annoyed. "This is a council meeting, honey. You have to wait outside."

Sam turned around in his seat and eyed him angrily. Seth knew better than to interrupt like this.

Seth felt awkward and out of place, but that was nothing new. "Mom, Leah's back."

All of the faces looked up at him.

The clock ticked on. The circle of the clock was endless, yet here in this room, the pin had been pulled. Leah had returned to La Push, and the explosion was eminent. Things were very different these days, and within the next few hours, he was sure that they'd change once more...

"Leah Clearwater must explain her actions to us." Quil said. "Especially about the child."

Billy sighed. Quil was right. They needed to know why she had gone ahead and had a baby with a human. He wasn't mad, he was shocked. Here Leah was the only female shape shifter in the history of their tribe, and she acts in this manner. It was very disappointing.

"Where is she?" Sue asked, getting to her feet.

"Sue Clearwater, sit down!" Quil barked.

"She's at the Cullen's, mom." Seth said. "They said you could go there!"

"No!" Quil rasped. "We will not step foot on their land!"

Billy held up his hand, and every eye turned to him, every mouth closed. He needed to regain control of this meeting. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of. "Sam, have your pack bring Leah and the child to us."

"What are you going to do to it?" Seth shouted. "What are you going to do to Leah?" He eyed Quil as he said this. He suddenly had a very bad feeling gnawing him in the pit of his stomach. He should not have come here. He shouldn't have said anything...

"Seth, honey, calm down!" Sue yelled.

Billy nodded to Sam, and Sam began to untangle his hand from Emily's. Seth eyed them all frantically, and raced out the door. Leah and Jake had to be warned. He was sure his mother would try and stop them if they had attempted to hurt the baby, but what if she couldn't? And what about Billy? Would he really hurt his granchild, just to punish Leah? He phased on the fly, and took off toward the Cullens. He could almost feel the hot breath of Sam's pack on his heels.


	17. Imprinting

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This chapter is finally here! I hope to have the next one out by Sunday, if not tomorrow. This story is coming to a close, maybe five more chapters. I'm running through ideas for a sequel, and if you guys want it, and want to put up with my lateness for the chapters, I will write it. Let me know in the reviews!

Chapter 17: Imprinting

Faster.

It wasn't far now, in fact, Seth could almost smell the Cullens as he thundered across the landscape. The trees and shrubs that lined the forest were a blur in his speed. His large paws kicked up clouds of dust in his wake. He had to get to Leah and Jake and warn them about the council. It was odd, almost blasphemous to say, but Seth didn't trust them. He trusted his mom, and he trusted Billy for the most part, but there was something about Quil Ateara... something hadn't sat right with Seth since Seth's dad died.

Harry Clearwater always knew how to put Quil in his place, and he joked lightly about how Quil was stuck in his ways. Was baby killing a part of that? Seth didn't think so, but... but, his dad would have wanted his to warn Leah, he was sure of that.

It was that Clearwater speed that brought Seth to the Cullen's house in record time. He jumped the steps and phased on the porch. Things would have went so much faster if he didn't have to stop and pull his shorts on, but he didn't think he'd be too well received if he ran in there butt ass naked, screaming like a lunatic. Firstly, and most importantly, he didn't want his sister to see his junk. That was just wrong. With his lower half clothed, he slipped into the house. He heard the faint sound of heavy canine breathing. He didn't have long.

Jacob watched as Renesmee stared at the tiny baby.

Automatically, he jumped to his feet. He looked down to see if the sudden movement had awoken Leah, but the poor girl was so exhausted that she slept through. She was so peaceful as she slept. It was like she was a care free, weightless cloud that drifted and dreamed in a world free of worries. Her full lips were gently parted, a tangle of brown hair carresing her cheek as she dreamed. Even with Renesmee a few feet away, Jacob wanted to bend down and stroke her soft skin, feel her lips on his, but he doubted that move would be widely received. He had to stop picturing futures with Leah that could just not happen. Sighing, he bent down and tucked the blanket around, and then turned to Renesmee. The little girl's eyes were bright and vibrant as she circled the incubator, trailing her hand along its smooth surface. Edward and Bella were right behind her, watching her intently. Jacob hadn't even heard them enter the room. Man, he was out of it today.

"She's in here again." Bella said, and her eyes flicked to Edward and back to her daughter.

"I know." Edward said, not taking his eyes off of the little girl.

Both of them looked extremely anxious, something Jacob was about to question when Renesmee looked up at her father and asked, "Daddy, may I?"

Edward took a step forward, and walked over to the incubator to cheek the baby's readings. "Let me see."

Renesmee bounced on the balls of her feet, and stared at the baby.

Jacob's brows creased, and he turned to Bella. "What is she doing?"

Bella sighed, "You'll see."

Edward checked the readings, and checked them again. His hands were a blur as he punched buttons on the incubator. "Carlisle," He called over his shoulder. Bella and Jacob were by his side in an instant. Jacob's heart plummeted in his chest. Bella wrapped both of her cold hands around his arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. What had Edward seen on the incubator that caused him to call Carlisle? Had his son gotten worse? Was Leah right, was he really dying when he hadn't yet a chance to live?

"Edward," Jacob's breathed. His own voice didn't sound like his own, and Bella got closer to him.

Edward turned just as Carlisle entered the room. He wasn't frowning, he was almost smiling. He moved aside as Carlisle took over at the incubator. He took a step forward.

"Carlisle seems to be thinking the same as I am about your child, Jacob."

Jacob gulped. His eyes locked on Edward's _Here it comes..._

"That he's going to be just fine," Carlisle said with a smile as he turned around. "In fact, we can take him out of the incubator."

Bella let out a cry and circled her arms around Jacob's neck. Jacob clamped onto her and spun her around the room. His heart hadn't felt this light in days! He felt that anything was possible, with his little boy by his side.

Renesmee was cheering loudly, and hugging her father. Edward straightened up and said, "Yes, Renesmee, you may." He walked to Jacob and shook his hand, grinning.

All of the commotion woke Leah from her slumber. She blinked and sat up, and saw Carlisle removing her son from the incubator. She jumped to her feet, alarmed. Jacob ran over to her, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "He's okay," He whispered. "Jacob's going to be fine."

A sob escaped from Leah's throat, and she hugged Jacob back. "Thank God," She breathed. She buried her face in his shoulder.

Edward cleared his throat.

Leah jumped away from Jacob, and clasped her arms behind her back. Jacob turned immediately to Nessie, who was starring at the baby that Carlisle held in his arms. Edward nodded to her, and Renesmee reached up and touched a hand to little Jacob's chubby leg.

Jacob looked between Bella and Edward, and back to Renesmee. His heart skipped a beat when she turned to them and said, "He's hungry."

This was almost an overload in his brain. It was almost as if Nessie could hear his son's thoughts...

"Nessie..." Jacob sputtered.

Bella walked forward, and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jake, we need to talk."

"You heard him?" Jacob asked the small girl. "You heard the baby?"

Renesmee nodded, removing her hand, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. "He talks to me. He likes me." She giggled.

He talked to her. He liked her. Jacob felt like his eyeballs were bugging out so much, they were going to pop right out of his head. This was such a head rush with these Cullens.

Edward smirked.

Leah, who had been silent asked weakly, "What would he like to eat?"

Jacob turned to her. This had to be beyond weird for her, and he'd definitely would have to talk with her in the future about this. But she was projecting a calm, rational Leah. That was good.

"I'd start him on a diet of fresh meat and your milk," Carlisle piped up. "Also, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to run a few tests on your fertility. I just find this fascinating..."

Edward gave his head a small shake, but Leah said loudly, "I don't mind."

Carlisle beamed. "Thank you."

Leah was ready and willing to repay them for what they had done for her son. She would be indebted forever.

"Don't mention it," Edward told her.

But still, something was bugging Jake. Just why did everyone take the birth of his son so willingly? Why were there vampires vying for his pelt?

Edward answered that for him. "I'm starting to think... that maybe...."

"What?" Jacob asked.

Edward nodded his head to his daughter. Renesmee was beside Carlisle,, humming her mother's lullaby to the baby.

_Oh. Hell. No._ Jacob thought. This couldn't be. This couldn't possibly have happened. Or could it? Could Nessie be his son's true imprint? Could his son have imprinted on her already? Is this why he didn't see a future with her when she turned of age? Why he felt like nothing more than a babysitter, a brother? Jacob took a few moments to ponder this. "Nessie?"

The lullaby stopped, and she looked up reluctantly. Her bright brown eyes were twinkling, but she looked like a child who had gotten caught stealing the last cookie.

"Nessie, how do you feel about me?"

Renesmee stared at Jacob, for a second, and then turned her eyes back to little Jacob. "You're going to be mad."

"No, Nessie, I'd never be mad at you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

The little girl's cheeks were tinted with red, and she avoided his face. "I don't like you anymore." She whispered.

_I knew it. _Jacob thought. This is why no one was after him. This is why everyone so willingly accepted he had a son. Because the two children were destined for each other.

Jacob sat down on the floor. He couldn't believe this. Was his luck this good? He wouldn't be guilted into marrying Nessie in the future now. His son would be there to take care of her.

"What?" Leah whispered. "Jacob?" She looked between the two.

"This is what I was expecting." Jacob finished, "No, listen... things have been different for both Nessie and me. I can't really explain it, but it's just been different."

Bella smiled. "So, looks like _your_ son will be my son in law."

Jacob grinned at her.

Leah didn't know what to think. Jacob was single now? If he was single, then that could mean... he turned to her and he smiled, and she felt herself smile in return. Maybe, just maybe, she could get her happy ending.

The door to the room flew open, bouncing against the jamb. Seth stood in the threshold, panting, his eyes wild. "Guys," He said, "We have a problem."


	18. The Meeting

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's a nice long chapter for you guys! Thanks so much as always! And if I do get time to write the sequel, I will try to make my writing better. I can write better than this, it's just hard when I'm rushing :o) I hate to keep you guys waiting!

Ch 17: The Meeting

Jacob knew that his luck couldn't be that good; that something was destined to come along and just mess everything up. Sam had to have seen Leah pregnant when he found her, and of course he'd report it to the elders. She was carrying an heir to the bloodline, sure he'd inform them.

_And he didn't tell me._

_He looked me dead in the eye and didn't say a damn thing._

Jacob's hands curled into fists at his sides. If Sam really did see him as his equal like he did when he was mounting his asinine search party, he would have told him about the pregnancy. In fact, since Sam had met with the council, Jacob should have been there too. How convenient that he had been excluded... He stood beside Leah who clutched their son tighter to her chest after Seth's bombshell. She looked scared, though she'd never admit it. She had just been given her son and she'd be damned if anyone tried to take him away. If she lost their son, he knew without a doubt, that he would lose her too, and he'd be damned if that was going to happen. If the council wanted to see Ephraim Black's heir, oh, they were going to get it.

"What do you mean, they want a meeting with me?" Leah asked, her livid eyes baring into her brother's.

It was weird how much he'd grown, even Jacob noticed. He had gotten taller and had fulled out, and looked more like their dad everyday. Leah felt a surge of pride. She knew Harry would be very pleased with Seth.

"They want to see you and the baby. Sam's sent..." He stopped short.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. He knew why Seth had suddenly stopped talking, why everyone in the room grew quiet. He could hear the scratching in the dirt outside, the heavy canine breathing. He counted two, three footfalls. Sam had sent his pack to collect them.

"Son of a bitch!" Leah screamed handing Jacob the baby, and bending down and yanking on her shoes. "Where the hell is Sam? I'm going to _murder_ him!"

Jacob felt a tingle go up his spine. Leah's bravery and attitude was definitely a turn on. But, he had to stop the girl from making another mistake. If she blatantly attacked Sam, the council would take that too personally, and right now, Jacob didn't need more problems. He grabbed her arm, and she looked up at him, her eyes flashing.

"Calm down." He ordered.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"You'll be doing exactly what they want you to do. You don't want to give the council another reason to pitch a fit."

"I don't care!"

"Yes, you do." Jacob said evenly. He waited until her arm fell to her side. He knew she'd definitely be upset if the council punished her, if she had just come back and then couldn't see her mom for awhile. If she would be separated from their son.

Jacob knew what he had to do now. He would take care of his son, and Leah. It was weird in how short a time Jacob had gone from being the lone wolf to a man. He'd stand up to Sam once more, fight against the council (which included his own father), whatever it took, just as Leah and his son would be spared. He could do that now. He was a father. He was a man.

Bella bit her bottom lip, and placed a hand on Jacob's arm. "What do you need me to do, Jake?"

Jacob took a deep breath and turned to her. He had to go where she couldn't follow anymore. He was certain that everyone would get their panties in a bunch if Jacob showed up with a coven of vampires behind him.

"Bella," Edward said, pulling her away from. He obviously had just heard Jacob's thoughts.

Bella looked at Edward questioningly, and back to Jacob.

"We need to go alone, Bell." Jacob said.

A worrying look crossed over her face. She understood. She wanted to tell them not to go; she wanted to be able to put her big protection bubble around all of them. Why couldn't people in her life just remain safe for once? When Jacob walked out that door, she didn't know when she'd see him again. All this aside, she settled with, "Guess we'd just stink up the place."

"Yeah," Jacob said softly. He wanted to tell her something, to give her a piece of mind, but he wasn't even able to calm his own nerves at this point. Whatever he said would worry her further, and he didn't want that.

Bella turned into Edward's chest. "Well, be careful." She whispered.

"They're waiting." Seth said bitterly. "I can hear Jared pacing."

"Truce or no truce, they won't dare enter the house." Jacob said. He was sure of that; Sam would never allow the guys to enter here, even though the treaty was ridiculous at this point. Still, the longer they kept the council waiting, the angrier they would get. He needed to get there and get this over with. His eyes found Bella's, and his heart plummeted. The girl was still his best friend. "Seth, Leah, I'll meet you downstairs."

Leah took little Jacob as Seth walked out the door. Leah paused in the threshold and said, "You've treated me with more respect than I deserve." She bent her head and whispered, "I'll never forget what you did for us."

"And we will never forget what _you_ did for _us_." Carlisle said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Go and come in peace."

Leah gave them a small smile in return. "I will." She glanced at Jacob, and walked out the door.

Jacob walked to Bella.

Bella reached out and grabbed his hand. In his warm one, hers was cold and hard, and Jacob was reminded again at how different they both were now. He turned to her, her expression caught him by surprise. Her eyes weren't tearing, but they were sparkling almost. The dull luminosity that Jacob usually saw there had been replaced with tiny specks of glitter. He suspected that if Bella could still cry, she'd be bawling right now. She was scared for him and his little pack, and it showed plainly on her face.

"Jake..." She whispered.

"It's okay, Bella." He said.

"If... if you need me, for anything..."

Jacob pulled her tight against him, and she reached up to wrap her arms around him. Jacob had to get going. Leah was like a volcano, and if she got in proximity of Sam, if he was outside, she would slap the shit out of him, that he was sure of. He pulled away from Bella and Edward clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck, Jacob."

"Thanks," Jacob muttered. He jogged down the steps, and found Seth, Leah and the baby waiting for him by the front door. "Al right," He said. "Let's do this."

**

The three large wolves were placed strategically in front of the Cullen's house. Jared sat at the base of the steps, while Paul covered the left area and Quil covered the right. Jacob knew this formation, it was _so_ Sam. Jared would grab them from the front, and the other two were flanking him if Jacob, Seth and Leah tried to run. Jared and Paul watched the three with intent eyes, but Quil averted their gaze. He kept his eyes on his feet, but his ears up. That hit home for Jacob, that Sam sent Quil. He knew by it that Sam meant business, and he couldn't blame Quil, anyway. It wasn't like he had a choice. He couldn't disobey a direct order. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is this?" Leah demanded, "An escort?"

"Seems that way." Jacob said, putting his hand on the small of her back and urging her forward. Seth fell into step beside them, and the three large wolves fell into the same formation behind them. As they walked, Jacob could occasionally feel Jared's hot breath on his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quil and Paul keeping up with them on the wings.

"Let me do the talking." Jacob told Leah as they walked toward his house.

"No way!" She cried, "If it's a fight the council wants, it's a fight they'll get." She turned behind her and stared straight into Jared's oval eyes. "And you can relay those exact words to Sam."

Jared's black lips pulled up in a smug smile.

"No, Leah... in these meetings, it's usually just the alpha and the council. For them to want to see all of us... I wish I knew what it meant."

"You can't expect me to be silent in this."

"Just let me handle it, okay?"

"Fine." She snapped. "I'll let you do _most_ of the talking."

"Speak only when you're spoken to." Jacob sighed. This was going to be one hell of a meeting.

**

To Jacob, his house was usually a sign of comfort and warmth. Not today. Today it was like they were walking into the belly of the snake. The three wolves fell back as they approached the entrance. Leah turned and eyed them shrewdly. Jacob went to pull the door open when he noticed Seth a few feet behind them.

"I want to talk to Sam." He said.

"Seth..."

"The meeting's not for me, Jake. The council wants to see you two... er, three. They'd just send me out if I went in, anyway."

Jacob nodded. That was true. The council was all about their rules, that only the alpha be chosen to speak on behalf of the pack.

Jacob eyes once again fell on Quil's. He had his muzzle buried in the dirt, shameful. _I don't blame you_, he wanted to tell his friend. He hoped his eyes conveyed it. He turned back to the door and sighed. This was it. He held the door open for Leah, the squeaky screen door protesting loudly as if it were shouting at them to run away. As they walked into the living room, they found Billy, Sue and Old Quil seated on one side of an old folding table that was destined for the trash soon. Two folding chairs awaited them on the other side. A big smiled crossed over Sue's face as she saw her daughter enter carrying her grandchild. Billy tried to hide his smile, and Old Quil glowered at Leah. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Leah's eyes roamed the room, and Jacob knew she had been searching for him too.

"Please, sit." Billy gestured. His tone was warm and inviting.

Jacob put his hand on the small of Leah's back and urged her forward; they took the two chairs.

"Welcome, Jacob, Leah." Billy said, his kind face smiling at her.

"I seemed to have missed the last meeting." Jacob said.

Old Quil's eyes snapped to him. "Sam requested a private council."

"I'm as much a part of the council as Sam is."

"Claiming your birth right does not entitle you to a new pack. There is one alpha."

Billy held up his hand. "The number of packs in La Push does not neglect Jacob's birthright either, Quil. He is the true Alpha." He turned to Jacob and frowned, "Our apologies."

Jacob grunted.

"Well, let us get to the matter at hand." Billy said. "The matter of the child."

Leah's arms tightened around the baby, and all eyes fell on the bundle. He slept softly, his dreams free of monsters and worries. Jacob vowed that his face always remain this peaceful. It was an odd feeling being a parent, but something so small ahead of yourself. It was a feeling he could get used to.

Billy smiled at the child. "What is the little one's name?"

Leah looked down at the baby in her arms. She wasn't sure how her answer would be received. She sighed, and whispered. "Jacob."

Billy's breath caught in his throat. His eyes locked on his son's, and Jacob stared right back.

"He's named after his father." Leah added, catching the look between Jacob and Billy.

Sue grinned from ear to ear. Her breath caught in her throat, and she clamped her hands together. She looked like she wanted to jump out of her chair and snuggle that baby until he awoke.

Quil Ateara was the next to speak. "You're the boy's father?" He asked Jacob.

"Yes." Jacob said proudly, turning his eyes from his father's. "Yes, I am."

Well, the cat was out of the bag now. Jacob Black, the kink in the chain had an offspring. In his mind, that settled this little meeting. What else was there to discuss? He was Quilette, Leah was Quilette, so their son was as well. Case closed.

"Well, this changes everything." Quil said, and there was almost a smile in his voice. "Of course, we'd need to make sure..."

Leah's mouth flopped open angrily, but Jacob spoke instead. "Perform whatever tests you need."

"Thank you." Quil replied. "Afterall, we were informed that Leah had relations with a young man outside of our reservation, an outsider so to speak."

Leah couldn't bite her tongue that time. How dare they make these accusations about her. How dare they embarrass her like this. She was no floozy and she would not be treated like one. "That's ridiculous."

Quil raised his eyebrows, "Were we misinformed?"

"They're just a family I was staying with." Leah replied coolly.

"So, imprinting was not involved?"

"No."

"Yet, you seemed fit to be impregnated by an outsider, someone who does not know our tribe, what you are?" Quil asked, folding his arms.

"The father is right next to me!" Leah hissed, "He's right here, you're looking at him."

"If he is the father, Miss Clearwater, then you found it fit to be impregnated by your brother of sorts, from your own pack. This is why we imprint, Leah. So that only the strongest wolves will protect our land." Quil said.

Leah felt tears fill her eyes, and she flopped back in her seat angrily. She was not going to let them sit here and call her son inferior. So what if she hadn't imprinted? Hadn't these people heard of love before? "I won't have _all_ of my choices taken from me." She said. "There is nothing wrong with our son. In fact, I hope he doesn't become what we are, so that he may actually have a normal life!"

Jacob's head snapped to her, and she shook his head. "Be quiet." He growled.

Quil glowered at her for a moment and then turned to Billy and said, "This is why the tests are mandatory. The young girl was once told she could not give birth."

Leah gasped, and she could not stop the tears splashing down her cheeks. She hated herself for letting them get to her.

"Leah, there is no doubting your love for your child. However, there are certain guidelines we must adhere to. I will not tolerate another outburst like that." Billy sighed, "Moving on, another matter to discuss is Miss Clearwater's disappearance."

Leah knew this was coming. It had been circling around their heads, it was the tip of the iceberg, and she knew they relished in her uneasiness.

"I take full responsibility." Jacob said loudly.

Leah gasped, and her mouth flopped open. What was he saying? "No, he doesn't!"

"She's in my pack, therefore she's my responsibility." Jacob stared straight ahead, ignoring her body language in the chair next to him. She was his responsibility in more ways than one, and if she continued mouthing off the way she was, the council was going to have a field day. He'd take full blame for her leaving, her punishment, everything the council could dish out. He was a man now. He was an alpha.

"No!" Leah cried. "No, it was my fault..."

Quil cut in and said, "May you be reminded of your own absence, Jacob Black? Under entirely different circumstances, of course."

"Of course."

Jacob knew that his own disappearance had really got on Old Quil's nerves. He saw it as a sign of weakness, of abandonment, and that he was just jumping at the bit to bring it up again.

Billy spoke next, "However, there is a child involved here, Quil. I don't see justice in separating its parents..."

"No!" Leah screamed so loudly that she awoke her son. Little Jacob's peaceful dreams had been shattered by his mother's cry. He yowled loudly, and she tried desperately to soothe him.

"Assuming both of its parents are present."

Billy sighed.

"We're right here!" Leah shouted, angry tears spouting from her eyes.

"I am stating the facts that we as the council cannot ignore, Billy. Leah says the baby is Quillette, then she has nothing to fear. She wanted to be on her own, here's her chance."

Jacob's teeth clicked together. "I told you. I am taking responsibility for Leah. Her punishment goes to me."

"No it doesn't!" Leah screamed. "Jacob!"

Jacob continued to look forward. He couldn't look at her now, to see the desperation in her eyes, the pleading for him to shut up and let her take her medicine.

"Mom! Mom, please..." Leah cried. This was her last effort. If her mother was against her too, then it was a lost cause.

Sue bit her bottom lip. "Leah, honey, you know how hard it was for you to conceive. Maybe a DNA test isn't the worst idea."

"So, we're all in agreement then." Quil said.

Billy sighed once more. "Let it be known that I fully trust Miss Clearwater and my son to be the parents of this child."

"As do I." Sue said. "And Leah, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what this test says. I still love you and will be here for you."

Sue's qualms fell on deaf ears. Leah's breathing increased. This couldn't be happening. She thought that everything would be fine once she returned home. She wasn't expecting this. This was too much.

"I submit ninety days banishment from La Push and the surrounding area." Quil said.

Sue gasped. And here it was. Jacob knew that Quil would go in for the kill. He had been hoping to catch Jacob with egg on his face, and today was his lucky day. He finally stole a glance at Leah. She had her head lowered, her hair tickling little Jacob's cheek. Could he really survive not seeing them for three whole months?

Billy's eyes narrowed. "Ninety days is too long for a father to be away from his son."

"If he's present." retorted Quil.

Billy ignored that. "A fourteen day banishment pending results of the test."

Quil gave a curt nod, and Susan whispered, "Yes."

"Very well." Billy said.

"No! Blame me! Please!" Leah said, looking up. No eye of the council met hers. She was all alone here.

"Jacob Black, you have dishonored your family name, and will be remembered as such for generations. It is this council's decision to ban you from La Push for fourteen days, up to ninety pending results of a DNA test over the child in question. Come sunrise, you are to be gone from our lands. Do you understand?" Billy said.

"Yes." Jacob whispered. Fourteen days. It'd be long, but not too long. He could go wolf, and the days would pass in a blur. He'd be back holding his son in no time. Jacob let the words his father spoke swirl around his brain. Dishonored his family name. He wondered how Ephraim would react if he was still here, watching these events unfold. He hoped he'd be on his side. Jacob didn't think he dishonored anything. Let the council say what they may. At the end of the day, Jacob's son would be waiting for him, and that meant more than any silly words would.

Leah sobbed, burying her face on one hand. This was horrible.

"Leah Clearwater?"

"What?" She snapped.

"You are to bring the child this evening to the Cullens for a DNA test."

"The hell I will!"

Billy was so surprised that he sat back in his chair.

Jacob snapped his head to her, and shook his head. "That's not helping anything, Leah."

"Okay," She said softly. "I'll bring him there."

"Good." Billy said, "If there's nothing else..."

"I still don't like involving the leeches in this," Quil muttered.

"Have that added to the record," Billy said.

"Girl needs a good attitude adjustment if you need me," Quil mumbled. "That attitude used to be for fighting vampires. Not at council meetings."

"I'll talk to her." Sue said.

"You do that." Quil added.

"Well, this meeting has come to a close." Billy said. He looked over his shoulder to see if Collin, the youngest in Sam's pack had transcribed everything. He rolled forward to speak to him. Quil left out the back door without a backward glance, and Sue stood awkwardly for a moment. She looked between Jacob and Leah and went to stand by Billy. She seemed eager to greet her daughter. Leah and Jacob were left sitting side by side.

"They can't do this." Leah said.

"Yeah, they can." Jacob replied with a sigh.

"Why did you do this?" Leah whispered. "Why does everyone I care about insist on hurting me?"

Jacob sighed and ran his hands through his short cropped hair. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. Why had he done this? Wasn't the answer obvious? "I didn't do it to hurt you." He said, turning his head to speak to her. "First, you are my responsibility, Leah. You and Seth. You are part of my pack, it's my job."

"But it's my fault."

"So what?" He jerked up, and folded his arms. "When I ran, Sam fell on the sword for me. It's what we do."

Leah looked at him skeptically. "He did?"

"Yeah, he did."

"But he never received any sort of punishment."

He shrugged, "Times were different then."

She scowled, "Of course they were." Leah knew that the council would never punish their golden boy, Sam Uley. He was the first werewolf in La Push after so many decades, they were too giddy with excitement to warrant any banishment.

"Regardless," He said softly, reaching over and brushing his finger along little Jacob's cheek. "If this is what it takes..."

Leah shifted her arms, and handed little Jacob to his father. Jacob smiled down at the sleeping baby. He was so immersed in his son, memorizing the tiny folds in his skin that he didn't notice Sam enter the house. Leah did. "YOU!" She screamed and jumped to her feet.


	19. Goodbye

Author's Note: Hello everybody!! As always, thank you guys for allllllllll the support! You rock!! I do post updates on the status of chapters and my artwork on my twitter account if you want to follow me, it's /lilflyergirl.

Here's chapter 19, and there's only a few chapters left! I am a night owl tonight, so maybe I'll get everything written!

Ch 19: Goodbye

Jacob turned just in time to see Seth tackle Leah before she could reach Sam. He groaned. This was not good.

She struggled against her brother, cursing and flinging her arms. Jacob had to stop her before she committed murder, and there was no doubt in his mind that Leah wouldn't rip Sam's face off. He needed to hand the baby to someone, and his father sat in a corner, watching the scuffle with a frown on his face. Jacob ran forward and handed the baby to him. "Please," Was all he said.

Billy made a cradle with his arms, and took the infant. Jacob dashed forward, and grabbed Leah's arm. She was still struggled against him, but not as much now. "I got her, Seth. Thanks." He walked her back to the folding chairs, and pushed her down. She was breathing so hard she trembled, and her eyes were glittering with tears. He leaned so close to her that he could smell that intoxicating scent of hers. "Sit here." He spat. "Do _not_ move from this spot."

She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. Jacob knew how much Leah hated Sam, he should have been keeping a better eye on her. Still, he never thought Sam would be stupid enough to show his face tonight.

Hell hath no fury hadn't met Leah Clearwater, that was for sure. He needed to talk to Sam, make sure Leah didn't dig her ditch deeper with the council, afterall old Quil was sure to hear about her little outburst, and go on a tirade about how a pack should act.

"Sam," He greeted, walking forward.

"Jacob."

As usual, Sam was the poster boy of calm and ease. Jared and Paul stood on his flanks, eying Jacob warily. He knew Paul was dying for a fight, any excuse to try and get a piece of him. Seth had moved from the door over to where Leah sat. He eyeballed her with a frown. Sue was by Billy's elbow, cooing over the child he held. Sam caught Jacob's eye once more by lightly folding his arms across his chest.

Jacob sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to talk to Sam about. He wanted to ask him why in the hell he had been so shady about Leah, about why he had a council meeting in secret. Still, business first. "Look, I'm sorry about Leah, she..."

Sam held up his hand. "Don't apologize, I know how difficult this is."

Jacob looked at him. What was he referring to? The fact that he had made things harder for everyone? That he had kept Leah's pregnancy from him, didn't even mention it? "What do you mean?" The words Sam spoke were like a rehearsed speech.

"Being an Alpha. It's hard to take responsibility for others, isn't it? I know the council can be intimidating. I should have talked to you beforehand."

Sam was trying to school him in being an alpha? Oh, hell no. Since Sam had opened this can of worms, Jacob decided to let him have it. "You're right, you should have talked to me! You didn't tell me a damn thing!"

"I didn't know they were going to punish you like that."

Jacob shook his head, " That's not what I'm talking about. I don't care about the punishment. I do care about you keeping secrets from me."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about the secret council meeting you had behind my back."

Sam's mouth smoothed into a thin line. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You should. When you found out about Leah, you should have told me!"

Sam gave a low laugh. "You could have cared less about Leah! She's in your pack, and you didn't lift a finger to help!"

"Because I knew what was best for her!"

Sam shook his head with a grin, "You still have a lot of growing up to do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You just don't get it. Having a pack is making sure everyone is under your eye, not fraternizing with humans, putting others in danger..."

"I trust Leah."

"Maybe you trust too much."

"That's the truth. I trusted you, and that won't happen again." Jacob let out a low breath. His hands were balling into fists. Just who the hell did Sam think he was? Jacob knew Leah, he knew she'd never attack humans.

"Listen, Jacob..."

"If you can't respect me, then, no, I don't think I will." He turned on his heel. "Sorry about Leah wanting to kill you."

Sam gritted his teeth. "Are you even sure the kid is yours?"

It was a simple question. A simple question that ignited a fire under Jacob's right fist, and before he knew what he was doing, he had connected with Sam's face. Sam's head snapped back, and he clutched the bridge of his nose. Blood was pouring down his face. "Don't ever ask me that again, Sam."

Leah looked up from her chair, her mouth hanging open.

Sam growled, and grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt. They stared each other down. Is this what is came down to? Was a death-match inevitable so that two alphas would be able to reside in La Push?It was a shame that Sam would be fine within the hour, his broken nose healed. All that would remain would be the memories. With a heavy heave, Jacob pushed Sam off of him.

Jared and Paul flew into action. Jared appeared by Sam's shoulder, and Paul was so closed to Jacob, he could feel his hot breath. Paul was smiling. He was just waiting for Jacob to make another move. He was hoping for it.

"We were brothers." Sam spat.

"We were." Jacob replied. He was temporarily shocked that Sam had used the past tense for their relationship. But it was the way it was. Jacob was done trembling before Sam. That was in the past. Sam would finally have to accept him now or not, there was no other choice. Jacob wasn't going anywhere, and Sam would have to deal with it.

"I'm trying to look out for you. You shouldn't freely accept that's your son!" Low growls trembled trough his body as he tried to keep composure over himself.

"Why? Because you're mad you could never get her pregnant?"

Sam growled. He seemed like he was going to grab Jacob again.

"ENOUGH!" Sue shouted, running over.

"Paul, Jared, get Sam out of here!" Sue shouted. "Seth, take Leah home."

"Mom..." He mumbled. Jacob looked over out of the corner of his eye. During the scuffle, Seth had moved into his empty seat, and he had a hand on Leah's shoulder. She was staring at them both.

"NOW."

Seth got up, and his hand moved from Leah's shoulder to her arm. She yanked it away impatiently, and walked forward to Billy to collect her son.

"Come on, man." Jared urged Sam, and gave him a small nudge toward the door. Paul took Sam's place and stood in front of Jacob, his hand out toward Jacob's chest. He was still smiling as Jared and Paul vanished out the door. Jacob could hear Embry and Quil outside with him. He wondered why Sam hadn't let them come into the house. Leah, Seth, and the baby were heading to the door. Seth grinned at him as he walked by. Leah said nothing. Maybe she didn't know what to say. He was glad; Jacob didn't know what to tell her. Sue followed past them in silence.

Paul waited until they had left until he finally relaxed his stance. Jacob didn't know how much more he could take of that grinning face. He left out the door as well.

Jacob turned, and found his father starring at him from the corner of the room. He sighed. He knew he was going to get an earful, but he had packing to do.

**

Jacob didn't notice what he was stuffing into his duffel bag. He'd probably wouldn't need the clothes anyway, and just live as a wolf for two weeks. Sometimes he preferred it; the freedom, the speed... thinking he had enough shorts crammed into the bag as was humanly possible, he zipped it shut, and stared around his small room, wondering if he forgot anything. He stopped when he noticed Billy framed in the doorway. He was seated in his chair, watching him. Jacob didn't really know what to say. It was hard when your father was the head of the tribal council who governed over werewolf affairs.

"All packed?" Billy asked.

"Yep."

Billy sighed, "Jake, I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, dad. I know you have duties to the tribe."

"Not about that," Billy said, wheeling himself forward. "About you, and Leah..."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest. If this was some sex talk, he was sure his ears would start bleeding.

"It's like you've grown up so fast, right before my eyes. I remember when you were first learning to walk, you fell and bumped your head on the edge of that table." He turned around and pointed to the faded coffee table behind him. "Your sisters would have started crying, but not you, you got right back up and kept on going." He smiled at the memory and sighed again, "And now look at you, you stand before me as a man."

Jacob didn't know what to say. He stared at his father, his jaw dropped.

"You really impressed me today."

"What, my right hook?"

Billy chuckled, "Sam has had to mature much too quickly."

"I'd deck him again, put him back in his place."

"That's what I mean. You stood up to the elders, defended your pack, stood up to me. I was very proud."

"You still punished me."

"I must abide by tribal law. But more importantly, you're always my son first."

"So I haven't dishonored our name?"

Billy chuckled, "I sounded convincing, I hope. There are procedures we must put on a show for." He paused, and said softly, "you're my son. You'll never dishonor me."

Jacob was speechless. He didn't know what to say to his father. All children know that their parents love them, and are proud of them, but hearing the words pass through his father's lips gave him such a feeling of empowerment. It wads great having Billy behind him, although he always knew he had. He zipped up his duffel bag. The sun was due to rise in a few hours, and there were goodbyes he needed to say.

Billy's cheeks were wet when Jacob laid eyes on his father again. He had only ever seen his father cry once before, when his wife, Jacob's mother passed away. His mother. Jacob hadn't thought of her as much as he should lately. His sisters remembered her more clearly than he did; he had been six when she had gotten sick. Sometimes though, if he though hard enough, he could picture her; tall and slender with long dark hair and beautiful almond eyes. Her voice was as light as the sun, and it had filled their house on dark days. He had remembered how quiet it had gotten after she died; how quiet it still was. Jacob swallowed the large lump in his throat, and reached out for his father's hand.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut, and held his son's hand to his face. After a moment, Jacob placed his free hand on his father's shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

Billy nodded, finally opening his eyes, and releasing him. "Yes. Rebecca and Paul will be back soon. Will you be okay?"

Jacob nodded. "Don't worry, dad." He turned to leave, and Billy called him back once more.

"I look forward to meeting my grandson."

Jacob grinned, "Bella says he looks like me."

"He does."

Jacob had a favor to ask, and it was something that had recently popped into his head. Without him there for a few days, Sam was sure to turn back into a tyrant, and he didn't know how well Leah would accept that. "Would you watch out for Leah while I'm gone? I know she has Seth, but..." He could just imagine Sam running his mouth and Leah trying to pop him in the eye. Of course, Paul would stop that. Paul didn't care about putting his hands on Leah, and that bothered Jacob.

"I'll keep an eye on both of them."

Jacob nodded. "Thanks." He walked into the small living room that had just been bustling with activity. His mother's portrait smiled at him from the mantel. The room was quiet now. He gave it a final look, and walked out the door.

**

The damp sand of First Beach squished under Leah's toes as she walked along the shoreline. It was beautiful here in the moonlight. Thick gusts of wind blew her hair over her shoulders, and the thin cotton skirt she wore against her body. The sky was overcast, as was her mood. She wanted to know what to _say_ to Jacob before he left. Should she thank him? Yell at him? Hit him? Or...

or beg him not to go? She sighed. Things were so damn _complicated_. Jacob... Jacob _knew_ her, knew her temper and her personality, yet he still wanted to spend time with her, or so that was the way it seemed.

And then he went and stood up to Sam.

He had decked him, right in front of everyone.

She wanted to kiss him just for that. A small noise came from the bundle on her back. Little Jacob was hungry. She sat down on the closest driftwood log, and cradled him in her arms. She was about to lift up her shirt to feed him when she heard him walking toward her. She'd recognize his random heavy footfalls anywhere. Leah froze, unsure of what to do. He had seen her naked before, afterall. He approached her from the north, his big feet leaving large footprints in the sand along the beach. In the next few minutes, they would vanish, and so would he. Dawn was approaching. It was as if they always had so little time together. He noticed what she was doing, and turned on his heel, placing his back to her. "Sorry."

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." She said, but lifted her shirt up just enough to feed her child.

He was silent a few moments, his head bowed, a duffel bag slung over his bare shoulder. "I came to say goodbye." He said. "Your brother said you were here."

"I didn't think you'd want to say goodbye..."

"Of course I would. You're my..." He paused, "baby momma." He glanced over her shoulder with a wide grin.

She was definitely hitting him. She pulled her shirt down as the baby finished, and set him upright to burp him. "He's done. You could turn around."

Jacob turned on the fly, and took a seat next to her. "Can I?" He asked.

"Sure."

Jacob took his son, which still felt like a wiggly hot water bottle, and held him the way Leah. "Okay, show me what to do here."

Leah smiled. "It's not hard. You just have to pat him on the back while you jostle him a little bit."

Jacob gave it a try.

Leah smiled again. "You're going to be a great father."

"I hope so."

"You are. Look, he loves you."

Jacob looked into his son's face, and a smile was stretched across it. "How'd it go at the Cullens?"

Leah shrugged. "He didn't like the swab going into his mouth, but Dr. Cullen was very quick and gentle."

"You can call him Carlisle."

"Dr. Carlisle, then." She paused, "Did you stop there?"

"Yeah. Bella got all gooey as usual. I did the DNA test, and Seth said you had gone to the beach."

Leah sighed, "I should have waited for you."

"No, here we can have more privacy."

Leah smiled, and eyed his bare shoulder. It did look very comfortable. If she leaned over casually, and rested her head against it, she'd probably fall asleep. She scooted closer to him, and gingerly laid her head against his shoulder. She peeked up at him, and he grinned down at her. Then, he turned back to his son. "You really think we can do this?" He asked.

"What, raise him?" She asked, stiffling a yawn. Did he actually mean that they would raise him together now? That was definitely interesting.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I do." She said. And she was sure she'd be able to; she had wanted a child for too long now to fail.

"What about when he's a teenager?"

"Then that's your time to make him a man and my time to teach him how to treat a lady."

"Shouldn't he be taught by one?"

Leah rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. And then she asked, "Why did you hit him?"

She felt him stiffen for a second before he replied, "Because Sam can be an ass."

Leah laughed. "Good reason."

"And because he needed a dose of reality. And... because I didn't like what he said about you."

Leah looked up into his eyes, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"I know he is my son." Jacob said.

Leah grinned. "Sam's jealous." She could almost hear the thoughts running around Sam's head. How Jacob, the true alpha had an heir before he did, how irresponsible he thought they all were...

He laughed. Then, the smile faded from his face, and he turned to her. "It's all going to work out, Leah."

"You say that like you don't believe it."

"I do believe it. This is just a little bump in the road, but we'll get there."

"Get where?"

"I don't know yet." He sighed. The sun was beginning to rise. He placed a small kiss on his son's forehead, and handed him back to her. "I have to go." He stood, threw his bag over his shoulder, and bent down to untie his drawstring.

"Jacob," Leah called him back. "wait."

He turned to her. "I forgot to tell you to turn around. I'm going to phase." He sighed, "But, before I do, can you promise me something?"

Leah stared at him. His eyes were full of sorrow, and in that instant, she wanted to comfort him. She'd promise him anything, if she didn't have to see that look on his face. "Yes."

"Just promise you'll be here when I get back."

And what was left of Leah's heart broke into tiny pieces. How could he think she'd just up and leave him? She... dammit, she loved this boy! Did he really think she would take his son far away? "We'll be here." She said. She walked to him, determination in her eyes. With her free hand, she reached up, and played with his cropped hair at the base of his neck. Her eyes locked on his lips. This was it. There was no going back. If she kissed him here, and he kissed her back, then... then, hopefully he'd be hers. It was all she could think of at this moment. Then, she lowered her mouth to his. He hesitated for half a second, and his mouth shaped around hers. He broke away when he felt something wet on his cheeks. Silent tears ran down her face.

"You're crying," He whispered.

"Jacob," She said softly, threading her hand through his. "I..."

"I know." He said quietly.

They stood a moment, hands joined, starring into each other's eyes. That's when the dawn's first light began to creep across the beach.

"I have to go." He said. He removed his hand from hers, and yanked on his drawstring. He leaped forward and phased. In his wolf form, he bent down and gathered the handle of his bag in his mouth. He turned and took in the mother and child behind him. Leah looked so forlorn. Jacob had to do something, so he winked on large eye.

A small smile tugged at Leah's lips. Jacob turned then, and darted across the beach, keeping the memory of them in his mind.


	20. Hello Goodbye

Author's note: Hi everyone!!!! I forgot to mention it last chapter, but you guys seem to really hate Old Quil and Sam! I love it, haha. I read each and every review, and I'm looking to make a huge gigantic thank you on the last chapter and than you all separately! Hope to wrap up this fic soon! Thanks so much for all the support!

Ch 20: Hello Goodbye

Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob saw two dark masses on either side of him. They were running along side him, keeping pace. He slowed a little when he reached the border of La Push. The two shapes halted as well. He got a better look of them now. It was Quil and Embry in their wolf forms, and they were trotting up to him. Jacob sighed. How he missed just hanging out with them on warm summer afternoons. How they'd cluster in his garage and talk about girls and bikes. Those were the days. He saw them phasing back into their human forms, and Jacob did too. He didn't have a lot of time, but it was time enough for them.

"You're really leaving, Jake?" Embry demanded. His eyes were wide and fearful.

"Got to. It's only for a few weeks."

"We miss you, man." Quil said.

"I miss you guys, too."

"I'm sick of this feuding packs crap!" Embry grunted. "We're brothers." He sighed.

Jacob sighed too. Embry looked so forlorn that Jacob almost hugged him. Well, man hugged. He coughed. Almost. But, he did miss Quil and Embry, too. They were friends long before this werewolf business. "I know how you guys feel, but... Sam and I just don't see eye to eye."

"We know, Jake. Man, this sucks." Quil said. "Sorry about my dad..."

Jacob shook his head, "He's just doing his job."

"So, you and Leah, eh?" Quil jabbed him.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, me and Leah. Crazy, right?"

And it was crazy to think of. Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater together. Months ago, he never would have considered it. But, now he knew her. Now he had a baby with her. Now he...

"I always thought it was weird how she'd look at you." Embry added.

"You mean look at his junk." Quil grinned.

Jacob raised his hand to punch Quil, and Quil neatly dodged out of the way. He'd love to stay here and mess around with the guys, but his deadline was minutes away now.

Sensing his urgency, Embry tapped his fist against Jacob's. Quil did the same. None of them were smiling anymore.

"See you in a few weeks." Jacob said.

"See ya, bro." Quil replied as Embry waved.

Jacob lurched forward, exploding back into his wolf form. By the time his feet hit the dirt, Embry and Quil were already gone.

**

Jacob stood starring at the smooth square marble stone before him, not wanting to believe what his eyes read. It was his mother's tombstone, something he hadn't visited since... well, he couldn't remember how long it had been. He peeked around the graveyard, and found it deserted. There was no one here to show him what he should be doing. But he wanted to be here, he knew that much. He thought for a moment. Maybe it was time to catch his mother up on the events in his life. Maybe he should just talk. "Mom?" He said quietly, and his voice caught in his throat. He hadn't said that word in so long, saying it here brought back the vague memories he had of her. His heart stung.

"You're a grandmother." He whispered. His eyes stung too. This was so hard. "I'm... I'm doing pretty well. I had to sort some things out, but, I think I'm going to be okay..." he sighed. This felt weird. He felt almost as if he was acting. He turned to leave, and then turned back. "I miss you." He said finally. "I wish you were here. I'm sorry I haven't visited, but I will more often now. I..." He needed to go. He needed to run for awhile. Clear his head. His mother deserved better than his half sentences. "I'll be back later." He ran to the small shrub where he had stashed his bag. He ducked behind a tree, phased, and was gone.

**

Leah walked into her room in her mother's house, and flicked on the light. It was the first time she entered the home with the baby, and she was expecting to make a make-shift bed for him on her bed. He slept soundly in her arms, and her arms were aching. So, when she flipped on the light, she wasn't ready for what she saw. She had expected to see her pale purple walls, bed and desk. What greeted her eyes made her think she walked into the wrong room.

A bright blue bassinet, complete with mobile sat beside her double bed. A large stack of diapers were off to the side, and a collection of furry stuffed animals crowded her bed. Leah looked around the room twice. Three times.

"It's all I could get on short notice." A voice whispered behind her.

Leah turned, and found her mother grinning in the threshold. Seth was beside her, grinning as well. "I didn't know what color to paint the walls." Seth said. "I helped mom pick out the bassinet."

"And most of the toys." Sue replied.

"Mom, Seth," Leah whispered, "this is..." words couldn't describe what she was feeling. This was better than any welcome home party, this made her feel so accepted and loved.

Sue walked forward, and hugged Leah tightly. "Welcome home."

Home. That had a different meaning now for Leah. La Push wasn't somewhere she was destined to live out her life in misery. It was a place where she could raise her son. It was where her family was, and that included Jacob. Home. What a nice word.

"Thanks for this." Leah said. "This is wonderful." She walked forward and placed little Jacob in his new bassinet. He hadn't awoken in all of the commotion. Like his father, little Jacob appeared to be a sound sleeper. "How'd you afford all this?"

"Don't you worry about that," Sue said, "I'm just glad you like it."

"I love it," Leah grinned. Her face felt weird. Had it been that long since she smiled? She flung herself on her bed, causing the avalanche of baby toys to topple on her. She couldn't wait for Jacob to see this. She could help Seth and her mom paint her room, maybe blue with brown trim, the same color brown as Jacob's eyes. He would get a kick out of that. She sat up when the vampire smell entered her nose; when Seth's head turned toward their front door. She heard the light footsteps on the front porch. Two of them. There were two beings out there..

"It's just Bella and Nessie." Seth said.

And Leah's paranoia reared its head once more.

Seconds later, there was a low tapping on the door. Bella and Renesmee? What could they be doing here at this hour? Granted, the vampires didn't sleep, but Leah was sure Renesmee did. She checked the clock on her bedside table. 9:54 pm. Had something happened? Had the DNA test somehow showed that Jacob wasn't the father?

Oh, God.

That had to be it. That had to be it. Something was wrong. What if the baby was Sam's somehow? Leah felt her heart rate begin to increase. She couldn't take it if Sam was the father, not now, not after everything that happened...

"I'll get it," Seth said, eying Leah like she was a lunatic. He saw the panic on her face, and just didn't quite understand it.

"Leah?" Sue asked, her forehead creasing with worry. "Leah, what's wrong?"

"Why are they here?" She whispered. "Mom, something's wrong."

"Something doesn't have to be wrong, Leah." Sue replied, "You can't start stressing over everything."

"I have a lot to stress about. Jacob's been sent away."

"Not forever," Sue chided. "Those two weeks are going to go by so quickly. You'll be surprised at how fast, especially with a baby."

"Mom..." Leah protested. She was annoyed. Sue wasn't taking this as seriously as she was.

Sue grabbed her by the shoulders and ushered her into the hall. "Now let Jacob get some sleep and go greet your guests." She closed the door behind her.

Leah looked at her incredulously. Was her mother actually doing this to her?

"Go." Sue said, pointing down the hall.

Leah sighed. Looked like she was on her own here. She started slowly down the hall, going over scenarios in her head. If it turned out that Sam was little Jacob's father, she'd... she'd what? She'd definitely have to tell Jacob. It would kill him, and her too, but he'd have to know. She supposed she'd have to tell Sam, too. That'd put a nice little kink in his chain.

But it wasn't what she wanted.

Leah did not want to have Sam's child. She wanted it to be Jacob's, and she believed in her heart that it was. She reached Bella and Renesmee to soon.

Bella stood out of place in the corner by the tv, holding Renesmee's hand, and chatting to Seth. Renesmee grinned up at Leah, and she kept jerking forward like she was trying to run away from Bella. Bella looked up and greeted Leah with a small smile. Leah gave her one as well.

"Renesmee couldn't sleep without seeing little Jacob." Bella explained. "Sorry for coming so late, I should have called."

"It's okay," Leah said quickly.

"Not a problem." Sue said, stepping into the room, "You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks, Mrs. Clearwater." Bella said, and glanced down at Renesmee. She was still trying to break free from her mother's grip. "Renesmee, you have to ask."

"Ask what?" Sue smiled, "And please, call me Sue."

"Sue." Bella said with a smile.

Leah wondered how everyone was the picture of ease while horrible scenarios danced through her head. Maybe she was overreacting, and the only reason Bella was here was purely a visit.

"Leah, may I see LJ?" Renesmee asked, her big brown eyes starring into Leah's. Leah was momentarily taken back by the little girl's beauty. It was as if there was a cherub right in her living room. But what the hell was she talking about?

"LJ?" Seth questioned, smiling.

"I sort of called him that once," Bella said, "And it stuck with Renesmee. LJ is for Little Jacob."

All around Leah, they giggled in response to that. "Sure," Leah breathed, and Renesmee took off down the hallway.

Bella turned to Leah, "Also, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Okay," Leah replied hesitantly. From the look on Bella's face, Leah could tell that it was important.

"I'll watch her, Bella." Seth said, heading down the hall after Nessie.

"Thanks, Seth." Bella replied. "Should we go outside?" She asked Leah.

"Okay," Leah whispered.

The two girls walked to the front porch in silence. Leah tried hard to force her tears back. Little Jacob could not be Sam's child. He was Jacob's, she knew it in her heart. What other reason beside the DNA test would Bella want to talk to her about? She held open the front door for Bella and followed her outside. The cool night air did nothing to calm her nerves, but it blew the vampire smell downwind. Or maybe Leah was just getting used to it.

Bella sighed, "Leah, there's something I want to talk to you about." She looked down at the floor, and started wringing her hands, a habit she formed when she was human and didn't manage to shake. She looked utterly uncomfortable here, when it was just the two of them.

Bella's uneasiness made Leah's stomach flip. "Okay," She whispered for a third time. It was all she could manage to say, all she could muster before her world fell apart.

"It's about Jacob."

Leah breathed in. It was coming...

"I guess it's kind of a role reversal." Bella whispered so low, Leah wasn't sure if she was speaking to her or to herself. And then the words followed, the questioned asked,"Are you in love with him?"

The words made Leah's eyes bug out of her sockets. She looked up at Bella. This is why she was here? To ask her if she loved Jacob? But what about the horrible thoughts that were circling around her head? Where was the horrible news? "What about the DNA test?"

"What about it?" Bella raised an eyebrow at her. Maybe she thought Leah was crazy. Maybe Leah was headed there.

"The baby is Jacob's?"

"Oh, yes. Carlisle is just waiting for Jacob to come back to tell the council."

Leah let out a breath so loud and collapsed to her knees. Thank God. "I always felt it to be true, but I was told I couldn't have kids. I didn't know if... if something had happened and Sam..." her voice trailed off. She buried her face in her knees. He was Jacob's. _He was Jacob's! _Someone up there liked her. Knowing that truth would keep her warm on these lonely fourteen nights. It'd keep her sanity.

Bella walked forward and placed a hand gingerly on Leah's shoulder. "I know what it's like to be pregnant and scared. But, Jacob is a good guy, Leah. You wouldn't want anyone else to father your child. Unless it's Edward," She added.

Leah looked up at her. Bella still seemed uneasy, but she was trying, that part was evident. Leah was reminded of that confrontation between her and Bella when Bella was pregnant. She had gone into the Cullens house, guns blazing, screaming at Bella for using Jacob. Now she regretted it. She wasn't looking into the face of a vampire, she was looking into the face of a friend. A friend who was looking out for _her_ friend.

"I guess I have apologizing to do." Leah said.

Bella looked down at her, confused.

"We didn't exactly have a nice meeting the last time we talked, back when you were pregnant."

Bella frowned, and cleared her throat. "Oh. Yes, I remember."

"I'm sorry." Leah whispered. "I was a complete... well, a complete bitch to you."

Bella gave a small cough and replied, "It's okay." And then, she gave a low chuckle.

"I was horrible to you."

"You had your reasons." Bella replied.

"And now you have yours. You should be yelling at _me_, for all I've done."

"Jake's not one to hold a grudge and either am I." Bella said. She looked down at the floor again and said, "But, you should know, he's my best friend and..."

Leah had admitted this to herself long before she admitted it to him, hell, she had never intended on him to find out, but she did love Jacob. Leah sighed, "I do." She looked down at the floor as well. It was weird admitting her feelings for Jacob to Bella. She felt like she was intruding on a private party. Still, there was a few things bugging her, some things she wasn't sure of. "You don't know what it's like." Leah whispered. "Bella, you have lived knowing that Edward loved you, that he'd move the earth for you. I used to think that. I used to think Sam..." She sighed, "it's different for us. This whole imprinting thing..."

"Maybe... maybe some of you don't need to imprint. Maybe you already have, you just don't know it." Bella added helpfully.

"Yeah, maybe..." Leah let Bella's words play around in her head. How nice it would be if that were true. She wouldn't have to worry about her eye or Jacob's eye ever straying. How nice it would be to know that the person you loved, who you had a child with would be yours forever...

_It was a sunny day down by the river, and LJ, a toddler now with tanned skin and ear-length black hair squealed in delight as Jacob chased after him with a big towel. Leah was setting down a checked blanket for a picnic under a shady maple, and calling her boys to come eat lunch. They'd all gather around the blanket, and Jacob would feed her strawberries in the shade. Later on, the two of them would snuggle together under the stars, talking about dreams and wishes, and letting the calm snore of their son soothe them further..._

Little Jacob's cry broke through Leah's daydreams. It seemed that there was a little mouth to feed again. Leah got to her feet, and turned to go back into the house. She paused, and whispered to Bella, "I'd give anything for you to be right." She sighed, and continued inside.


	21. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

Author's Note: Hi everyone!!! Here is the next chapter, thanks once again for the wonderful, wonderful support! You guys inspire me so much, and you rock so hard!!

Ch 21: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

Jacob almost lost count of the days as he ran. He'd do half way to L.A and back, then once made it all the way to the Canadian border. Running as a wolf was freedom. He ate when he wanted, slept when he needed to, yet missed his home horribly. It was a constant belly ache of his. However, time seemed to be on his side. He was down to three days. In three days time, he'd be back in La Push holding his son, laughing with his friends.

And he'd be close to Leah. He felt himself grinning like an idiot.

He never thought it would happen, hell, he had tried to force it, but this thing with her had snuck up on him. And honestly, the girl spun him around. But, he thought with a smile, it kept him on his toes, and it was in a good way.

It was nightfall when he mozied down the deserted highway. It was warm, so he figured he was in the south somewhere. Honestly, he didn't care where he was. He'd use his sense of smell and internal wolf compass to find his way home again. His belly was full, his throat watered, and he strolled down the highway, looking for something to capture his interest. It had to be late, bordering on midnight, easily. It was then that his keen wolf eyes spotted an object on the shoulder; a car, and the outline of a young girl pacing back and forth, a cell phone in her ear.

Well, this could only end in disaster, he thought with the roll of his eyes. A pretty young woman on a deserted highway in the dead of night with a broken down car. Now, what was wrong with this picture? When would these kids learn not to go out alone at night? He rolled his eyes. He was sounding like Billy. The mechanic inside of Jacob's brain clicked on. He could help her. Someone else might stop to help her, and their intentions may not be pure. Jacob sighed. He had nothing else to do, anyway. He'd take a look under her hood, and wait for a tow truck with her at the very least. He turned to the right and hopped the barrier. He ducked behind a tree and phased, and pulled on his shorts. Better go with a tee too, he thought, and shoved it over his head. It felt weird wearing a shirt, constricting almost. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe he had run around half naked for too long. Shirts were bugging him, after all. He threw his duffel over his shoulder and hopped back down over the barrier. As he reached her, she stopped, clutching her cell phone with both hands, and peered into the darkness. She had heard him.

"Hello?" She called.

"Hi," Jacob replied, walking slowly toward her. He didn't want to startle her. His mouth dropped. This girl looked oddly familiar. Even in the dull light from the street lamps, Jacob could see that she was very attractive, and she appeared to be close to his age. He knew her from somewhere. But where? "Car trouble?" He asked.

The girl eyed him oddly. She must have been out there for who knew how long, and suddenly a savior appeared out of nowhere. "Just a flat." She slapped her cell phone shut and stared at him.

Jacob felt heat rushing to his face. She was eying him like he was a muscled pool boy and she was a desperate housewife.

He turned his eyes back to the car. It was an old mid-nineties Chevy Lumina, burgundy in color. His sister Rebecca had one of these when they were younger. "Do you have a spare?" He asked, and walked to the front of her vehicle. She had her hazard lights on, and the lights blinked on her face. Damn it, she looked familiar.

"In the trunk. I tried to change it myself, but I guess I'm just a weakling." She shrugged her shoulders.

Jacob shook his head. "Even the pro has problems sometimes."

He subconsciously slapped himself. Why was he talking out of his ass? _Just help her out, Jacob. Don't be a tool._

"Are you a pro?" She asked with a sly smile. Her eyes were roaming over his torso, and Jacob felt subconscious again. "At times," He replied. He adverted her eyes with the clearing of his throat, and opened her trunk.

"I know you." The girl said, when she joined him by the trunk. She flung her back into the bumper and crossed her arms, starring at him. "You're... you had the Vanquish, right?"

And that connected the dots. This was the girl he had spoken to when Bella was pregnant and close to delivering, when Edward had begun to hear Renesmee in the womb. Jacob had taken off like a bat out of hell, searching desperately for someone to imprint upon. Edward had loaned him his hot sports car for that, and this was one of the girls he had run into. How odd he'd meet her again on a dark road, with no one around for miles?

"I'm Lizzie... do you remember?" In the darkness her eyes grew bright, and she flashed him a grin.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "Yeah, I remember you. What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged, "I was on my way home from work, and I got a flat tire."

"Why didn't you call a tow?"

"I don't really have that kind of money." She said sheepishly.

Jacob sighed. He knew that all too well. "Well, let me see if I can help." He rummaged around in her trunk, producing a jack, the spare, a flashlight, and a tire iron. He set them on the ground.

"Can I help?" Lizzie asked.

Jacob handed her the flashlight. "You can hold that." He fitted the jack under the car and cranked it up.

Lizzie took the flashlight and aimed it just over Jacob's shoulder as he fitted the tire iron onto the nuts and gave it a spin. He breathed in her smell. It wasn't anything like Leah's, but it was alluring. She smelled like pure vanilla and something sweet. Sugar? The smell was intoxicating, and he cleared his head. He needed to keep talking. "Do you live far?" He asked her.

"No, about a mile. My roommate's at the apartment, but she doesn't drive. I was hoping that someone would stop and help."

"How long were you out here?"

"An hour or so." She bit her bottom lip, and then said, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Jacob." He replied, collecting the nuts from the flat and pulling off the hub cap.

"Jacob," Lizzie replied, smiling. "Jacob, you're my hero."

He snorted. "Thanks." He doubted she'd still call him a hero while he was a black sheep in La Push.

Suddenly, the beam of light vanished. Lizzie was pointing the flashlight over his shoulder. "Hey, where's your car?"

Oh boy. How was he to answer that without sounding weird? It wasn't everyday that stragglers walked down highways as their alter ego... and their alter ego was a wolf. "I walked."

"You walked? From where?"

_Okay, Black. Think fast. Don't sound weird_. "Around." _I am a verbal genius_. He subconsciously smacked himself again. He needed to change this tire and get out of here. "I need that light."

"Oh, sorry." She turned the flashlight back on his work.

Lizzie leaned over his shoulder and chatted aimlessly as he worked. Before long, Jacob got to his feet, dusted off his knees, and walked to her trunk carrying the tools. He put everything back in the trunk, and went back for the flat tire. "That should do it," He said, putting her flat in the trunk and slamming it closed. _Okay, good deed done, I'm out of here_...

"Let me repay you," She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jacob froze. Uh, repay him? What did that imply? He certainly couldn't take her money.

"Let me at least buy you a coffee," She urged.

"Oh, that's not necessary."

"I insist."

"I should really be going..."

"My feelings would be horribly hurt." And she pouted.

Jacob sighed. Well, what the hell? He was bored anyway. Was there really any harm in this? Besides, he wasn't interested in Lizzie. Yes, she was pretty, and yes they had chatted about the Vanquish before, but... but she wasn't the mother to his child. She wasn't Leah. So, maybe he could be the mysterious stranger that blew into town, helped a damsel in distress, had a coffee, maybe a donut or two, and then disappeared on the wind. Really, where was the harm? He was totally in control of his werewolf side, and posed no danger to these humans. "Alright," He said, "Is there a place around here?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Oh. Everywhere around here is closed... but, we could go to my apartment. Besides, my roommate will love to meet my hero."

_Hold on. Use the brakes_. Jacob starred at her. Go with her to her apartment? There was a little red warning light flashing in his brain that this was not a good idea. But really, what could happen? Maybe he was being paranoid.

"I have a cappuccino machine," She tempted.

_Ohhhh, sold. _He could do with about a thousand calories. He had taken down the gazelle a few hours back, and his stomach flipped at the promise of sustenance. Okay, it was settled. An hour tops at this chick's place. Besides, who was he to deny her repaying him?

_What about Leah and your son, hero_? His conscious nagged him. _Well, what about them_? He wasn't doing anything wrong here. He was hanging out with his new found friend. Again, what could happen? "Okay," He agreed, and walked around to the passenger side door.

**

Border patrol was the least favorite part of Sam's job, but he ran it dutifully and effectively just the same. The evening seemed uneventful, but then the wind blew his direction, and it carried with it a stench that made his fur stand on end.

His ears pricked. His nostrils flared. The smell was unmistakable. It was vampire, and it was fresh, and it hit Sam like a ton of bricks. _Son of a bitch, _he grumbled. There was a vampire on his land. He was about to rally the guys, when he sniffed again. _False alarm._ He knew that smell from fighting along side her. It was Bella. Bella Cullen had crossed into La Push recently. His teeth gritted. True, they were civil now with the leeches, but a little forewarning would have been nice. In fact, it would have been downright necessary. Were they looking for a fight? With Jacob gone, Sam knew there was only one other person she'd venture this way to see.

Leah.

Well, maybe he'd go over there and tell her that a little warning from her friends would be nice when they cam to visit. When he or his pack went onto Cullen land, it was never a social visit.

'Keep running the perimeter every half hour. I'm stopping by Leah's.' He thought.

'Roger that.' Jared thought back.

Sam phased back into his human form, just outside of the Clearwater's door. He was about to ring the bell, when he heard the soft humming coming from a room in the back. He stayed low to the ground, and followed the sound around the house. He paused just under an open window, and listened.

It was Leah, he was sure of it. He hadn't heard her voice that soft in years. She hummed an old Quiluette lullaby, probably to her son. He could just picture her cradling the infant, and singing so soft, it would lull the lightest of sleepers into submission. It was... it was beautiful.

He was so stunned by this development that he nearly jumped a foot in the air when she suddenly appeared before him. How long had he been standing there, flabbergasted? Long enough for her to finish the song, put the child down, get pissed off and confront him. She crossed her arms across her chest, and glared at him. How she wanted to cross the distance between them and smack the shit out of him. To dig her teeth into his jugular, to make him feel a smidgen of the pain he had inflicted upon her. But, she couldn't. If she attacked Sam here, it would get back to the council, and it would be more trouble for Jacob. Instead, she balled her hands into fists. "What the hell are you doing trolling around my house in the middle of the night?"

Sam straightened up, and cleared his head. "There were vampires here."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He was keeping tabs on her know, was he? "Just Cullens."

"I picked up on their scent."

"So?"

"We didn't know they were coming."

Leah laughed out loud. "We didn't know _you_ were coming when you sent your little pack to get us for that meeting."

"That was business."

"They're allowed to come here."

"A little warning might be nice."

Leah screamed in frustration. "Just what the hell do you want from me, Sam? A written letter each time I breathe?" She couldn't take him anymore. The sight of him was physically making her sick. His demands were getting ridiculous.

"I want you to follow the rules! Why the hell is that so hard?"

Leah gritted her teeth. "And what rules are those, Sam?"

"The same ones we all have to live by."

"Oh, well it's a shame I didn't meet Jacob when we were still dating."

She had hit below the belt. She could tell by the way his eyes narrowed, by the way he jerked his chin. He was truly pissed off. Well, good. Maybe he'd get mad and leave. "Are those the rules you're talking about?"

"What happened to you, Leah?"

Was he really asking her this? How the hell did he expect her to act toward him? All sunshine and rainbows? He had broken her heart once, and had done his damndest that it wouldn't be whole ever since. "What _hasn't_ happened to me?"

"What's going on here?"

The two of them turned and found Seth and Sue leaning around the front porch.

"Good evening, Sue, Seth." Sam called.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"Just having a conversation with Leah."

Seth walked down off the front porch and stood by his sister. Leah wished he hadn't done that. Even thought Seth had gotten bigger, he was no match for Sam. Still, she couldn't feel her heart glow at the though of her little brother trying to protect her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Sue said, "In fact, I don't think you two should have any contact until Jacob comes back."

"A good idea, Sue. I was just leaving. Just going over some rules with your daughter."

"Rules I don't agree too." Leah grunted.

Sam didn't say anything. He walked past Seth and Leah and out to the road. "Good night." He said, before fading into the darkness.


	22. Etched in Stone

Author's Note: I would have gotten this out sooner, but I have come down with the flu. Everyone in my office is sick, and they lovingly passed it onto me! In other news, thanks again so much for all the support!

Ch 22: Etched in Stone

Leah couldn't sleep. Sam's words kept her up. 'why can't you follow the rules'... she had a fair idea of what rules they were. Being a good little soldier and following his orders. Imprinting on someone he'd approve of. Having super strong wolf babies. Everything she was supposed to do. It would have kept Sam and the council happy. As she knew all too well, things never worked out the way you planned.

Well, payback was a bitch, wasn't it? She hadn't done anything right by Sam's standards, and Leah felt a surge of vindictive pride in that. Sam would have to deal with the consequences now. But... but now, Jacob was paying for it. He was out there alone somewhere, biding his time until he could return. She reached out and rubbed the empty side of her bed. It was cold and lonely, and Leah could not remember feeling this way before. She had for awhile after Sam left her, but it hadn't been this strong. Part of it she assumed was the guilt she felt for Jacob getting into trouble over her mess. It was weird. It was like half of her heart was here in her mother's house, in her old bedroom, and the other half was with Jacob, wherever he was. She remembered when they were at the Cullen's, when he had grabbed that blanket and wrapped the two of them tight in it. She had been so close to him that she could feel his heart beating. It had been really nice under the circumstances.

She missed him so bad it was like a constant heart ache. Leah didn't always admit to much, but when she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him, there was no going back. She couldn't see how you could go back when you figured something like that out. Why would she ever want to? Jacob was everything Sam wasn't, and she was glad she had worked that part of her life out. If she had fallen for another Sam, she didn't know what she would do. Leah got up from her bed, and started pacing. Maybe... maybe if Jacob was in his wolf form, she could talk to him, see how he was holding up. That wasn't needy, was it? She didn't think so. She slipped out of her nightshirt, and phased. Her room suddenly got much smaller with a gigantic she-wolf inside of it. Her right thigh bumped into her dresser, nearly sending her desk lamp crashing to the floor. _Just don't move, sit down_... she eased herself onto her belly, and listened.

Silence.

It was still weird how quiet it was in her wolf form. She almost missed the babble of voices from the guys when she was in Sam's pack. She shuddered. _Almost _missed.

'Jacob?' She thought.

Again, nothing. She sighed. Maybe she was thinking too much into it, and Jacob was walking around human. Or maybe he was just sleeping. Or maybe he wasn't missing La Push at all.

**

Lizzie's two bedroom apartment smelled of popcorn as she opened the door and let Jacob inside. It was a large airy space, with bright peach walls and hard-wood floors. The appliances were fairly modern; flat screen tv, blu ray player, and a gigantic oval deep purple shag rug lay in between a glass coffee table and white love seat.

The microwave buzzed and a girl wearing sweats emerged from a door on the right to snag the popcorn. She seemed about Lizzie's age, and when her eyes found Jacob, she grinned.

"Hey, Claire." Lizzie said, "This is Jacob. He fixed my flat." She gestured to Jacob like a Vegas show girl, and Jacob extended his hand to her.

Claire shook hands with him, and said, "Aw, how sweet."

"Yeah, he's totally my hero." Lizzie gushed, smiling at him.

Jacob smiled back at her, but shook his head. It seemed that Lizzie was easily impressed... or just really impressed with him and his tire changing skills. "It was nothing." He said.

"Oh, don't be so modest. I would have been stuck if it weren't for you." Lizzie added.

"Nothing wrong with heroes." Claire confirmed, winking at Jacob. She opened the bag of steaming popcorn and offered it to them. Jacob's stomach rolled at the sight of it. Gazelle and popcorn were not going to mix. He politely declined it, and hoping against hope that he did not have dried blood from the gazelle on his face. He was sure they would have started screaming if he did.

"No thanks." Lizzie said. "You know I don't eat butter."

Jacob had to suppress a laugh. Girls like Lizzie always boggled his mind. There had been a few of them when he was in high school. The ones so preoccupied with their weight, that it consumed their life. And then he had met Bella, his soda drinking, motorcycle riding, tom boy of a best friend, and realized that there were some normal girls in the world.

"Okay, well, Kirk and I are studying in my room." Claire said.

"We won't disturb you." Lizzie promised.

Claire smiled and waved to Jacob before going into the room and shutting the door. Lizzie reached out, and rubbed her hand down Jacob's shoulder. Well, that was a little too close for comfort. Her hands had expressive fingertips, and he didn't like the vibe they were conveying. He gave a hollow smile, and stepped aside casually. He had a sinking feeling that Lizzie thought that they were on a date. "So, how about that cappucino?"

"Oh, right!" Lizzie clapped her hands together, and bussed into the kitchen. She nodded to the extremely comfortable looking loveseat. "Have a seat."

Jacob wondered how that chair would caress his ass and his back. It'd been a whole week since he had seen something so warm and cushion-y to sit upon. What was five minutes in the scheme of things? He'd have a quick sit, some coffee, and then sprint out the door. He would leave as quickly as he came, and be nothing but a memory to this young lady. He wasn't trying to be Batman, it just sort of happened like that. Jacob walked over and settled into the chair.

Damn this thing was exquisite.

He wondered what brand it was as he rubbed his hand over the smooth arm of it. It was so soft, almost like silk.

"Here we go." Lizzie said, as she walked over with two steaming mugs. "I don't use sugar, so I put Splenda in it. I'm Lactose Intolerant, so it's soy milk, so is the whipped cream. Oh, and it's hazelnut flavor, but fat free."

Jacob stared at her, and took the girly coffee. Just hearing that made him miss Leah. Leah wouldn't be caught dead drinking this stuff. If Jacob was into alcohol, he was sure Leah could drink him under the table. It was the kind of girl she was, the kind he went for. But here he was, sitting on the most comfortable of love seats ever made, drinking something he couldn't even put sugar in, and looking at a girl that...

"So, what do you want to do?" She plopped on the sofa beside him, turning her body so she faced him. She was inches away from him, and her eyes were roaming over every inch of him. Stalling for time, Jacob took a sip of his drink. It tasted as bad as he thought. He needed out of here.

"It's really late," Jacob said, putting the cup down on the glass coffee table. He wondered if he could accidentally knock the mug over.

"But, I didn't repay you!" She pouted.

"The coffee is all the payment I need." Jacob assured her.

"Tell me about yourself," Lizzie said, ignoring his qualms. She slapped his knee playfully. "Whatever happened to you after that day?"

Well, where to begin? What could he actually say to her that...

Lizzie's hand was still on his knee. And it was traveling up his thigh.

He cleared his throat. This was really uncomfortable. He liked this girl, but he didn't _like_ her enough to be doing this. Her touch felt nothing like Leah's.

Yeah. It was time to go. He coughed casually, and made to move his leg, and when he did, her hand flew up to his fly.

_Enough. You better stop this right now_.

His hand clamped around her wrist, firmly but gently. "Lizzie..."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lizzie, you're really pretty."

"You think so?" She gushed.

"But... but I have a girl back home." Saying the words made it that much more real. And suddenly, it was if a light had turned on inside of him. It all made sense. All of the puzzle pieces fit together. All of the chords blended into music. What he had been searching for, what he had tried to force had happened to him and he hadn't even realized it. Leah _was_ his girl, she had been all along. She had been his the moment she had broken free of Sam's pack and joined his. It was her hand he wanted to be holding, her body, her lips to kiss. And he was here being a gigantic idiot.

"She's not here." Lizzie said plainly. It was clear that it didn't matter to her if he was married.

Well, it mattered to him. "That doesn't matter..." Jacob said.

"I can keep a secret." She smiled slyly.

Yeah, like this was a secret he would want. How he shagged a girl he didn't know when he was on punishment from the council. "I have enough secrets." He muttered, and got to his feet. She stared up at him angrily from the couch.

He couldn't do this to Leah. He wouldn't hurt his this way. He loved that girl, and he was going to prove it by leaving this comfortable love seat. He had his reasons. "Remember what I was looking for before? Well, I found it, so I should thank you for that."

She crossed her arms. "You're really leaving?"

"Yeah, I really am." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Good night, Lizzie. I hope you find what you're looking for soon."

**

He was barely out of sight when he changed back into his wolf form. He ran through the suburban streets as his clothes drifted lazily to the sidewalk. They were a minor detail now. What was important now was that he knew. He _knew_. He knew what he had to do, what he had to say. He knew now who he couldn't live without. It all seemed so obvious to him now. Of course he always knew. What the hell had stopped him before?

Well, Renesmee had. She had been his first priority before. But things had changed again, and he felt so free now. Three days would seem like forever, but there was a stop he had to make before he could go home, before he could make the confession that would make everything in his life right.

**

"Mom, it's me." Jacob said, placing the posies he had stolen from a garden by the tombstone. If he had thought to bring money with him, he would have gotten daffodils, which had been her favorite. Well, next time he would. "Sorry I ran off before. I thought I had things figured out before, but I didn't. I do now, though. I'm sure this time, and mom... I wish you could be here, giving me advice, helping me raise my son." He paused, "It's not the same without you. I miss you." The last three words caught in his throat, and his cheeks were wet. He didn't feel like any less of a man crying by his mother's tombstone. It proved how much he cared, and there was nothing wrong with that. He reached down and rubbed his hand along her engraved name, wishing he could wipe it away, make it someone else's. But as his hands passed free of the smooth marble, it was still there, staring him in the face, etched in stone. Etched in his heart. "I met a girl, her name's Leah. You'd like her. She's tough." He smiled, "She's in my pack. Can you believe those stories dad told us were real? Maybe you always knew they were real." He sighed, and shoved his hands into his pockets. The clouds gathered in the sky, and the first raindrops fell into his hair. "I'm going to go now, but I'll be back. Maybe I'll bring Leah and your grandson here too. I'm going to go home, back to La Push and my little family. My pack. I love you, and miss you." He bent down and draped his bag over his arm. It was time.


	23. The Plan

Author's Note: Hi everyone!!! Thanks guys, I am feeling better. Here with a new chapter. I think it's going to be three more, then the start of the sequel!! I may take a week or so to get all the kinks worked out of the sequel, but there will be one, this is just too much fun!! Thanks so much for the support, everyone!!

Ch 23: The Plan

Sam had just settled down for the night with Emily, his arms wrapped around her in their bed in her small cottage. He was just about to close his eyes when a knocking on the door roused him. Emily wasn't quite sleeping yet either, and she eyeballed the alarm clock by her head. Midnight. Who could be knocking on her door so late? "Is it the guys?" She asked sleepily.

"No," Sam said, listening to the footfalls outside of the door, and trying to pinpoint who exactly it was. It wasn't someone he recognized, and the scent blowing in the open window was familiar, yet he wasn't exactly sure... but it definitely smelled like Quil Ateara, senior.

Emily looked up at Sam in the darkness as he got up from the bed. He had an intense frown on his face, and it worried her. "Sam, who's there?"

"I think it's one of the elders. Go to sleep, I won't be long." He reached over and kissed her softly.

"Don't stay gone long."

"I won't." He pulled the bedroom door closed and crossed the small house to the back door. He pulled it open, and was not at all surprised to see who had come calling. His motive bothered Sam. Quil Ateara senior stood looking at him. "Good evening, Sam."

"Good evening," Sam whispered.

"Sorry to bother you at this late hour, but I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Sam scratched the back of his head, and stifled a yawn. "Of course, but it's very late, and Emily's trying to sleep..."

"Take a walk with me." Quil said. "This matter is very urgent, it is the only reason I am here tonight."

"Okay," Sam said, eying him oddly. "Are we meeting the other elders?" He stepped out beside Quil and pulled Emily's front door closed.

"No, it is just you and I."

Sam frowned. This was definitely different. In fact, he couldn't remember it happening before. Usually when the council wanted to talk to the alpha, they were all present. This was a little too much cloak and dagger for his liking.

"Come," Quil said, and began walking toward the forest.

Sam had to jog a few paces to catch up to him.

"You know, Jacob Black is due back come first light."

"Yes," Sam replied.

"We have the report back from the leeches. The child is his."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. So, Leah had been telling the truth. A child without imprinting? The council wouldn't like that. "I see." He said.

"Where is your pack?"

"Sleeping except for Embry and Jared. They should be running the perimeter."

"Good, it's important what is said tonight stays between you and I."

Sam shook his head. He was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I can trust you, son, can't I?"

_Son_. Why did he use that word? It was true that he took advice from the elders, but for Quil to start off like this, made Sam realize how important it was.

Sam gave a nod. This was definitely important for Quil to be going at such lengths. And Sam did know how to keep secrets, how to judge what was best for his pack. He could do what Quil would ask. "Yes."

Quil smiled, and he quickened his pace. "Good. I always knew I could count on you, that you were destined to join us."

Sam stopped walking. What exactly did Quil mean by join them? The council was full of its three members. The only way one was to join was for an elder to pass on. It's the way that happened, from father to son for generations. Sue took over Harry's spot because she was much more involved then the other wives were. Sam didn't understand what Quil was saying. Was he sick? "I'm not understanding."

Quil stopped, and turned to him. "I've been thinking for a long while, Sam. And I don't like the direction this has taken. Two packs in La Push? Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater having a love child without imprinting?" He shook his head, "Things have taken a turn for the worst, but with your help, we can make them right again."

"How?"

"I think Billy should step down as head of the council, and I'm not alone on that thought. There are some who agree with me, others who are simply foolish."

Sam stared at him. "The only way for that to happen is if Billy..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Was Quil planning to murder Billy Black? Was this the reason he drug Sam out here in the dead of night? Did Quil want him as a hitman of sorts? Billy had always treated Sam with dignity and respect. Sam didn't like the way things were either, but to hurt Billy... that was going too far.

"Before you start getting nervous, let me explain. I'm not talking about committing murder here, Billy is family."

Sam let his breath out in a whoosh.

"An unfortunate accident, however..."

Sam stared at Quil in the darkness. His ancient eyes were alive with sadness. "Billy is family, but he's changed our ways too much. Conversing with vampires, allowing that, it's unforgivable first off, and then his son going off and doing his own thing..."

Sam backed away. This was too much. He couldn't believe he was actually hearing this! Had Quil gone insane? He was out of here. This was completely ridiculous, he didn't even want to think about it. "I have to get back to Emily."

Sam's mind was racing. He couldn't be hearing this! This was incredibly insane, so horribly unbelievable that the words came out without thinking of them. "What about Harry? Did you make Harry have an accident?"

Quil was silent a moment before he replied, "Harry was starting to sound too much like Billy. Besides, let's face it, Harry was headed to a heart attack anyway."

"You killed him!" Sam shouted. "You killed him!"

"I did what was best for the pack." Quil said calmly, staring into Sam's eyes. "I wanted you to get Harry's seat, but I didn't bank on Billy letting in his bitch of a wife."

Sam's breathing increased. This was horrible. He didn't want to know this. He had trusted the council with everything. He had gone to them, asked for their advice...

Quil circled his arm around Sam's. "Now, just a minute. Picture it, Sam. With Billy gone, you, with a seat on the council, the youngest in history. I'd be head, and I would make La Push have one pack, your pack, you'd be the only alpha, the one true heir."

Sam couldn't stop the picture appearing before his eyes. His name going down in history as the youngest on the council, finally breaking free of the Ephraim Black's name. He'd be more important than Jacob. But, it couldn't be. He wouldn't do Billy harm just to get that.

"Can you picture it, Sam?"

"Yes, but, I cannot help you, Quil." He rasped. He felt like he was going to explode. This information just knocked him on his ass.

"The only help I'd require from you would be a locked lip."

Sam crossed his arms and glared at him. "I won't help you. You cannot ask this of me, Quil."

"_Think of it_!" Quil rasped, his hand tightening on Sam's hand. "How proud would Levi be to know _his_ heir is responsible for keeping with tradition? I _must_ ask this of you, Sam!"

"I cannot help you." Sam repeated. "I will not be involved in this." His head started spinning. He needed to phase, he needed to get a hold of Paul who was at Billy's. He had to tell Jacob.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but you will help me. In fact, things are already set in motion. There's no stopping this now."

Sam ripped his arm free of Quil's. He was trembling from head to toe with rage. All it took was one second more, and he would have phased, and knocked Quil back fifty feet or so. Quil seemed to have realized that, for a cruel smile played over his lips.

"If you were to hurt me, Sam, would your darling Emily cover for you? She knows you were with me."

Sam concentrated on keeping his composure. He was breathing so heavily, he sounded like a winded bull. This could not be happening. He was sure Emily would stand by him, he knew that whole heartedly. But he didn't want her anywhere near this mess. He rubbed his temples. This was insane. He needed to get out of here, get to his pack, and come to a conclusion. He couldn't stand here while Quil hurt Billy Black.

"Do you think your pack will believe you, even if you betray me?" Quil asked casually. "After all that's happened?"

Sam's breathing increased. The answer was all too simple. No, they wouldn't. He could think as hard as he wanted that he had no hand in this, but all the guys would see the discord between him, Leah, Jacob and Seth. He was all alone here. There was no one he could go to about this, not his pack, he couldn't even warn Jacob.

"You're in this with me, Sam. We both have the same ideals. We both want what's best for La Push and the pack."

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt. For God's Sake, we're called the Protectors!"

"You are, Sam. This will all go down easily. Once Billy's out of the way, La Push will be all yours. You and your pack will have free reign. You can keep that vampire stench off of our land."

Sam felt a large lump in his throat. In retrospect, it didn't seem that bad, having the Cullens here. He knew they posed no threat, none at all. Yet, his jealousy had brought him to Leah's door. Why had he done that? It had been such a stupid move. Sam shook his head. "No."

Quil's eyes narrowed. "This is the way it has to be then, is it? If you don't go along with this, I have no other option than to tell everyone it was you that sabotaged Billy. You'd lose everything, Sam. Your pack. Your title. You'd be an outcast, sent out of here like a dog with a tail between its legs."

"They'd never believe you." He yelped, trying to make himself believe it.

"Wouldn't they? Out of everyone in the pack, you have the biggest problem with Jacob Black. What it be such a stretch that you attacked his father?"

Sam buried his head in his hands. Quil _had_ covered all of his bases. And now... "you're blackmailing me." He whispered.

"It's only blackmail if you do not enjoy the rewards. Keep your mouth shut, Sam. And, if suspicion should fall to me, I need you to take care of Jacob. I'm not as young as I once was."

Sam could barely control himself. His hands clenched into fists. If it came down to a fight, he would not fight Jacob. He promised himself that. "I won't fight my brother. I won't stop him. You deserve to be stopped., I should, right now!"

"But you won't." Quil said confidently. "Not now that your entire life rests with my heartbeat. If I were to die, all blame would fall on you, you know it would. They'd send my body to the leeches to be tested, and find nothing but your DNA, even if they didn't link you to Billy. Or, would you take me to the authorities, Sam? Have them dig up ol' Harry to run tests and find out about us?"

Sam collapsed to his knees. How did things get this bad? How...

Quil bent down and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't want to have to go after Emily, too. She's such a pretty girl. Remember, I am not in this alone. I have eyes and ears all around the reservation."

Sam snarled, "You even think her name again, and so help me, I'll kill you where you stand."

"Just keep quiet, Sam. It's that easy."

Sam sighed as the moonlight crossed over his form in shadow. He was all alone. There was no way out of this.

**

Leah paced anxiously back and forth across the sand, waiting for any movement, any sign that Jacob was on his way back. His fourteen day sentence was over, and she had been hoping that he would be running up the beach to her the second the clock hit its mark. He would grab her in his arms, and spin her around, and there would be huge smiles on their faces. He would promise himself to her and only her, and then would grab their son, and the three of them would stay huddled together until the rains drove them inside.

Yeah, maybe if her name was Bella.

Leah drifted over to a large branch and lowered herself into it. Her eyes were glued on the sand. Jacob would never do that, and it was stupid of her to even pretend. She had pretended with Sam, and this was where she ended up. It wasn't even a use to be hopeful. She knew he'd be there for their son, and that was all she could ask of him. As long as the little meatloaf secured to her back would be okay, then she really didn't have anything to worry about. LJ had grown in Jacob's absence. His tuft of black hair was now thicker and shinier, his nose had carbon copied his father's, and he was smiling now. Bella and Renesmee visited every day despite Sam's qualms, and they left only when Renesmee's eyes began to droop. That being said, she was beginning to find a true friend in Bella. It was nice for Leah having someone her age that she could relate to, as much as a werewolf could relate to a vampire, that was. But in the long run, they weren't so different afterall. They both loved their children and the father of their children. Lost in her thoughts, Leah looked up when a pair of feet blocked her vision of the sand. Leah looked up, and he stood before her, smiling, his hand held out to her. He wore no shirt, just a pair of cut off jeans. The mist in the air had settled on his skin and in his hair, and it was as if he had just left crawled out of the ocean. His eyes were what drew her to his face. He looked so battle worn. Like he had seen it all, done it all, but wanted nothing more than to just be back home.

Leah's breath caught in her throat. Was he really here? Her hands began to tremble. Not with anger, with longing. How she wanted to just grab his hand and bury herself in him.

"Jacob?" She breathed.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, what she needed. It seemed like he wanted the same, that he _wanted_ her. But if she did this, if she did this, if she gave herself to him, it would have to be forever this time. No more blaming their affections on the moment or because they were alone. This had to be forever. He grinned wider, his hand stretching out further toward her. Leah lifted a trembling hand to his, and got to her feet. His hand enveloped hers, smooth and gentle. She was inches from him. The warmth of his body was so inviting that she never wanted to move from this spot. She leaned her head against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat as it lulled away her fears. His big arms circled around her waist. This wasn't the homecoming she envisioned. It was better. "You're here," She whispered, not even aware of the words that escaped her lips.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me." He said.

She pulled away and looked up at him._ Oh, please, let me have this. Jacob and my son. That's all I want._

"For good," He promised.

"What?" She asked softly.

He withdrew his hands from her waist and threaded them through her fingers. "I know I haven't always acted the way I should toward you." He said, and sighed, "But I'm not Sam. I wouldn't... I won't ever..." He sighed again. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know what words to use. So, he decided with simple. "You know me, I go with my gut."

Leah arched a brow.

"And my gut tells me... well, it tells me that... I love you. Leah, I love you." He said, "You and little Jake... it's what I've been missing."

That was all Leah needed to hear. She tightened herself closer to him, and clasped his arms back around her waist. Her tears rolled down his chest, but they just wouldn't stop. It was as if she was crying out years and years of sorrow, years of not being wanted, of having nothing, years of Sam. She wanted to shed her old life away. She wanted to be new for Jacob, and her son. It was what they deserved. "I love you too, Jacob." She whispered.

It was so much different hearing her say the words instead of hearing them in his head as a wolf. Her voice cracked and trembled, but it was real. It was the first time a girl had ever said this to him in a romantic kind of way. The way those little words made him feel was indescribable. It was as if everything made sense, as if it was so clear.

Now that he stood here with her, it all seemed so obvious. Of course he loved her. Of course she loved him, any idiot would have been able to figure that out by now. He looked down at her, and she lifted her face to look at him. Her tears had finally stopped, and Jacob brushed the remaining few on her cheeks away with his big hand. The identical smile on their faces was proof that they were both heading in the right direction together. He lowered his head to hers, and she reached up, and their lips met.

Kissing as a couple was so different than kissing when they were just two separate entities who shared a son. But they were here, they had waited for each other, and reaped life's rewards, and there was nothing better than that.

LJ made a small noise from the bundle of Leah's back, and she broke away from him, still smiling, to reach behind her and get him. Leah handed him to Jacob, and he held him tight.

Jacob brushed his hand over his son's forehead, and noticed that his hair had grown. "You're going to need to cut that soon, kid."

Leah laughed. That was when Leah and Jacob spotted a figure running up the sand to them. It was Seth, and he looked frantic. His eyes were locked on theirs, his wind blown hair all over the place. "JAKE!" He cried.

"What is it, Seth?" Jacob asked. Something was wrong, he could tell just by looking at the kid. Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

Seth skidded to a stop, his hands on his knees. "Jake, I'm really sorry, I just found out!"

"I just got back. What happened?"

"It's your dad," Seth said. "I'm really sorry, but there's been an accident."


	24. The Aftermath

Author's Note: Hi everyone!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews and faves and alerts! I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I do hope that you enjoy it!! You guys actually inspired me to add another plot point to this fic, when I was mapping it out in my head before, I planned this as a ten chapter or so story... and this is chapter 24!! Thank you guys so much, I am having a blast writing this, hope you are reading it! And, have you seen the clip where Bella smacks Paul? All I gotta say is... I just love it so much!! New Moon is going to rock!!

Ch 24: The aftermath

The beating of his heart was all Sam heard as he ran through the wooded landscape. Branches cracked under his bare feet, yet he barely noticed the splintered wood digging into his flesh. All he saw in his mind's eye was Billy Black, kind, smiling, and Sam lurched himself faster. He knew he would be too late, but he prayed he wouldn't be, by some miracle. The wind whooshed past him, and thorns cut his shoulders and sides. He pushed himself harder.

He wished he could just morph himself into his wolf form; he'd be so much faster. But the guys would see Quil's conversation in his mind; it was something he banked upon, something he could use, but not yet. He wasn't sure if any of his brothers were on Quil's side. He didn't think so, but he couldn't be sure, and he had things to take care of before he became a wolf again, and that would surely turn heads if he was not careful. He was sure the pack consciousness slipped Quil's mind in planning this heinous scheme, after all, Quil had not been part of a pack in many, many moons. Or maybe he had accounted for it, Sam wasn't sure, and it was the only out he could see, the only way to redeem himself.

If he didn't get to Billy first.

He saw their little house in the distance, and his heart sank. There, parked in front, lights flashing, was an ambulance. For the first time in a long time, tears filled Sam's eyes. He saw Billy's face again. He sank to the forest floor. He was too late.

**

"He's in the hospital. It... it doesn't look good." Seth whispered, lowering his eyes.

Jacob's breath caught in his throat.

_No_. He grabbed the baby to him, and started running toward the hospital in La Push. He could hear Leah and Seth behind him as his feet pounded the sand. He didn't stop to think, he just acted.

_Not my dad._

_Please, not my dad._

His dad was everything to him; he had taken responsibility for everything since his mom had died; had raised three kids singled handedly. His dad was a fighter, and at times, Jacob thought of him as indestructible, at least he had when he was younger. He couldn't picture his father in a hospital bed, or being hurt.

How could this have happened? If he had been here, if only he had... he could have stopped this. He thought back on how many times he had left his father alone in the past. In hind sight, it seemed like too many times. How could he have been so careless? His stomach began doing flips.

_I swear, _he vowed_, this will never happen again, please, just give me another chance, more time with my dad..._

There was so much he had to say to his father, and he thought he would have all the time in the world. Billy had just met his grandson. Jacob needed his father; needed to ask him for advice... like changing a diaper. He had no idea how the hell to do that. Billy knew. Billy would just have to tell him. Jacob wouldn't take no for an answer.

He stopped abruptly when he reached the hospital's entrance. He looked up at it, and couldn't fathom that his father was in there somewhere. LJ slept soundly against his chest, a small dribble of drool pooling on his skin. A hand was on his shoulder then. He turned, and found Leah there, her eyes huge and glassy. She reached for their son and he let him go.

"Jacob, you need a shirt." She whispered. She reached down in his bag and produced a polo and a pair of shoes. "Seth, can you help him?"

"I don't need help." He snapped. He grabbed the shirt from her. Of course he didn't need help. This was all some big mistake. Seth had to have been wrong. He'd go in there, ask the front desk where Billy Black was, and the smiling receptionist would tell him he was home, in his chair, reading his favorite book.

"Jake, you should know..." Seth started with a sigh, "your dad... well, your dad's in a coma."

His father was in the hospital, and he wasn't even conscious. Leah reached out a free hand and squeezed Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob buried his head in his hands. "What... what happened?" He asked softly.

"Rachel said that she and Paul came home, and found him on the floor. It looks like he had a real nasty fall out of bed."

Jacob's head perked up, his mouth pulled down in a scowl. His father fell out of bed? What kind of crap was Seth pushing on him? His father had everything he needed to get in and out of bed safely. Saying he fell was complete crap. "That's crazy." He barked.

Seth grimaced, and looked away.

Two figures walked up then, and it was the two guys he didn't want to see here. It made it too real for Jacob. Quil and Embry walked up behind them, frowns on their faces.

"Jake," Embry said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We just heard. I'm so sorry, man."

Jacob tried hard to swallow the large lump in his throat. He busied himself by pulling the polo shirt over his head, and slipping on the shoes.

"We didn't even go in yet, Embry." Seth said. "Do you know how Billy's...?"

"Don't say it." Jacob replied. "Please."

All of them turned to him. Leah had her head bowed, rubbing her cheek against their son's head. It seemed like he was a living security blanket to her. Jacob eyed the sliding glass doors dubiously. He didn't want to go in here alone. He reached for Leah's hand, and she extended her free one. He clasped it tightly in his, and turned to the guys. "Do you mind if we go in alone first?"

"No," Embry said, "Whatever you need, Jake. Rachel and Paul should be there, waiting for you."

It annoyed Jacob that Paul was there before he was. He clamped Leah's hand, and they entered the building.

To Jacob, this place was too bright and airy to house the sick and dying. An inviting waiting room with comfortable looking chairs and potted plants awaited them, and Leah led the way over to the receptionist at the front desk.

Jacob vaguely knew her, she used to be his kindergarten teacher. Her face fell when she saw him and Leah. "Oh, hello, Jacob. I'm guessing you're here to see your dad?"

Jacob could only manage a nod.

"Well, sign in for me. He's just been moved upstairs. He's still in ICU, but he should be moving out of there shortly."

Leah grabbed the clipboard and signed in for both of them. She then grabbed Jacob's hand and lead him down the hall.

Paul and Rachel were huddled together in a corner when Leah, the baby, and Jacob entered the room. Rachel got to her feet, crossed the room and hugged her little brother tightly. Her tears stained his shirt, but Jacob couldn't move his eyes away from the large bed taking up the room, and the person that lay on it. It looked like Billy, but it was if he had aged thirty years. There were more lines on his face that Jacob remembered, and his mouth was clamped shut. There were machines whirring and buzzing around him, and Jacob wondered how he could sleep with all that noise. Surely it would wake someone from a coma. He hoped it would.

Paul was uncharacteristically quiet. He walked forward, and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder, and gave Leah a small smile.

"I... we should have been home, Jacob, it's all my fault." Rachel sobbed into her brother's shoulder.

Jacob patted her back soothingly. "No, Rachel, don't blame yourself." _I_ should have been here. I should have made sure he was okay before I left. This is _my_ fault.

Leah walked forward then, and placed her hand on Billy's. She reached his hand up and placed it against their son's cheek. She looked like she was fighting back tears as well.

"The doctors say to talk to him. That maybe he can hear you." Rachel whispered.

Jacob walked forward, and grabbed his father's other hand. "I'm sorry, dad." He said. "I don't know how you fell, but I'll find out." He paused, "I need you to tell me. So, you have to be okay, and I'll fix it. Remember the ramp I built for you? Well, I'll build you a whole new bed, something low to the floor..." His voice trailed off when he felt the wetness on his face. He rubbed his thumb on his father's warm hand.

Leah walked up behind him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't put into words what it was like for him having her here. Just knowing she was close by was a comfort. He didn't know how he'd get through this if he was alone.

Jacob heard the low wolf cry, but he ignored it. It wasn't his problem right now. Paul seemed extremely uncomfortable. He had heard it too, and he fidgeted in his chair.

Rachel turned to him. "It's okay, if you have to go, you go."

Paul sighed, "No, I'll stay."

"Paul, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Jacob forced himself not to look over his shoulder when Paul kissed his sister goodbye. He didn't understand Paul to be caring, but he was glad he was treating Rachel decently.

"If it's nothing important, I'll be back." He said, and walked out the door.

**

Sunlight poured in through the windows of Billy's room. Rachel was sprawled on the lone chair in the room, and Leah and Jacob were huddled together on the floor. LJ was sleeping soundly in Jacob's arms; he had only woke once during the night to eat, and Jacob tried to persuade Leah to go home and get some rest. Stubborn as a mule, she refused to leave him.

Seth, Embry, Jared and Quil had visited for awhile, and Jacob was pretty pissed that Sam hadn't even shown his face. What the hell was his problem? If nothing else, Sam could have paid his respect to the head of the council.

Sue had stopped by as well, and had gone home with Seth by visiting hour's end.

Jacob opened his eyes, and was disappointed that it had not been a dream. How he wished that his father was well again. He felt Leah stirring next to him, and he looked down at his son, who stared up at him.

"Morning, kid."

Leah smiled, reached over, and kissed Jacob's cheek. He touched his forehead to hers. "You guys should go home, get some food."

"The baby has to eat, and you do too."

"I'm fine."

"Jacob..."

"Leah, I can't leave."

She sighed. "Then I'll stay with you."

Jacob sighed as well. He'd love to have her here with him, just her presence was such a comfort. But this was his burden. "I can't ask that of you."

"Yeah, you can." She said. "Oh, Jacob..." She kissed his shoulder, and settled her head into it. "We're in this together."

Jacob sighed. It was eerie how well Leah knew Jacob; knew what he needed when he couldn't put it into words.

Rachel stirred in the chair. She blinked and stretched, and eyed the little family on the floor. "No change?" She asked with a frown.

Jacob couldn't answer. He just shook his head. Rachel's eyes filled with tears again. It was early in the morning when Billy's nurse had come to check on things. Her scuffling around woke Jacob, and she had said with a frown that Billy had not improved, but that they were moving him to a regular hospital room later that day. They were making him as comfortable as possible, and Jacob should not give up hope.

Hope.

If there was anything in this world that Jacob could rely on, it was hope. It had saved his ass countless times; it was what brought Leah back to him, what cured his son. Without hope, there was nothing. So, he would continue to hope, and he prayed it would bring his dad back.

Leah excused herself to the bathroom to feed the little one, and it was just Rachel and Jacob there now. She sat forward in the chair, with her head in her hands, and Jacob got up from the floor to walk over to her. He took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"Someone should call Rebecca." She whispered.

Jacob thought of his other sister out in Hawaii, and how cut off from the family she was. But she had her life and they had theirs, and she should be told that their father was in the hospital. Rachel gave him a smile, and stood up. "I'll call her." She said, and walked to the phone by Billy's bed. Jacob was reminded of someone else who didn't know what had happened.

Bella.

Charlie was soon to find out, and he'd tell Bella, and she would be her usual worrying self; worrying about Billy, about how Charlie would handle the news, how he was handling this. He loved the girl, er, vampire girl, but he just couldn't deal with that right now.

It wasn't long after that Embry and Quil walked into the room, followed by an irate Seth. He was muttered incoherently to himself, his arms crossed. Embry and Quil hesitated in the doorway, and Jacob turned to them. Embry and Jared exchanged glances, and then frowned.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"It's really messed up that we have to tell you this now, Jake." Embry said.

Jacob felt himself gritting his teeth. What the hell did Sam want now? He had not missed the fact that it was only he who had not paid his father a visit. "Just tell me."

"The council wants to see you."

Jacob felt his hands ball into fists. Did they have no freakin heart? He was here by his father's bedside for God's sake. "Well, they'll have to wait."

Quil frowned.

Embry shifted from foot to foot.

"What is it?" Jacob demanded.

"We were sent to get you..." Embry whispered, not able to look him in the eye.

"_What?!_" Leah snarled from the threshold of the bathroom. She crossed the room in three strides, and stood toe to toe with Embry. Her eyes were burning brown coals, her hands scraping the air like claws. She looked ready to commit murder. "How dare you? Don't you see where Jacob is? Doesn't that matter to Sam?"

Embry sighed unable to look at her, "I have no control over this, Leah."

"There was an emergency meeting last night inducting Sam into the council." Seth said. "That's why he wasn't here."

"I'm going to kill him!" Leah screamed angrily. She handed her son to Seth, and poked Embry in the chest. "I have forgiven him for a lot, Embry. A lot. But this is unforgivable. This is..." She was trembling so hard that her voice became garbled.

"Don't take it out on them." Jacob whispered.

Quil walked forward around Leah and up to Jacob. "Jake..."

"Don't apologize, Quil. I know it's not your fault."

"No. I should be stronger, I should side with you. I should..."

"You're doing exactly what you should be doing." Jacob said. And he couldn't ask anymore than that of his friends. They'd be okay, Sam would take care of them, and Jacob would never ask them to stand beside him against their families; to leave everything for him.

"Jake, man..." Embry sighed.

But that didn't mean Jacob had to bend to the council's every whim. If Embry and Quil were here to take them, then it was them who would go. "Seth, take the baby to your house. Leah and I will see the council, Embry. We'll go with you, but the council will not see my son again."

"I don't blame you, Jake." Embry whispered. "This sucks."

Leah walked backward until she stood by Jacob. She crossed her arms and glared at the pair of them.

"I'm sorry, Leah." Embry said.

"Well, you should be." She rasped.

Quil shook his head, and walked out of the room. "Let's go, Embry."

Jacob stared at Quil's back. He knew how much this hurt Quil, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He couldn't even offer his second cousin any comforting words. He reached for Leah's hand, and followed the pair.


	25. Gone Baby Gone

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Bet you weren't expecting another chapter so soon, huh? Teehee! One or two more, then it's on to the sequel. Thanks so much everyone, as always!

Ch 25 Gone Baby Gone

Rachel eyed them all incredulously, and hung up the phone. Jacob had forgotten she was even in the room.

Jacob wore many hats in his life now; not only was he an alpha, a father, and a boyfriend, he was always a son and a brother. He looked deep into Rachel's eyes, and saw nothing but uncertainty and fear. There was no understanding in how he could leave his comatose father to go and play with his friends. There was so many people in his life that Jacob felt the need to take care of. Yes, his sisters were older than him, but this was something different. Their father, their support lay unresponsive in bed. "Will you be okay?" He asked.

Rachel shifted a little, glanced at her father, and then down to the floor.

Rachel was always easy to read. No, she would not be okay, that was written all over her face. He had always wondered why it was he that the werewolf gene had passed onto, and he had never been more grateful that it was him than in this moment. Rachel was not cut out for this life. Sure, she could be the wife of a werewolf, but he had the feeling that she would always be on the water's edge, dipping her toe in the pool instead of jumping in. He needed to do something, make sure she'd be okay. He nodded to Seth, "Why don't you go with Seth? You could hang out with him and the baby until the meeting's over."

Rachel frowned, and turned to him. "Would Paul be able to meet me there?"

Jacob deliberated. He trusted Paul not to harm his sister, but if Sam were to give him orders about his son or Seth...

"I know you're mad at them, Jacob, but we'd probably come back here or to the house."

"It'd be fine, Jake." Seth said.

Jacob looked Seth dead in the eye. "You howl as loud as you can if you need me."

"Paul wouldn't hurt them." Rachel said defensively.

"Unless he was acting on Sam's orders," Jacob mumbled.

"Go." Seth told them, and nodded to Embry and Quil who watched warily from the hallway. He smiled down at his nephew. "We'll all be okay."

Leah walked forward and placed a kiss on little Jacob's forehead. She grimaced at Seth and Rachel, and walked into the hallway.

Jacob gave his sister a hug, and walked to Seth. He seemed ready and eager for anything, as always. Jacob lifted a big hand and ran it down his son's cheek. The little baby slept as if the world was as soft and gentle as his dreams.

**

Jacob and Leah sat across from the three council members; old Quil was in the center now, smiling, while Sue and Sam sat to his left and right respectively. Sue bit her bottom lip. Her brown eyes kept darting to Quil and then to her daughter. Sam's head was bowed, his eyes on his folded hands in his lap. The Ateara residence seemed much smaller with all of them in the house. It was decorated in an old fashioned way, with deep wood floors and knitted afghans resting on chairs. The house tried to be welcoming, but the tension that resided in this room chased any restful thoughts away.

Jacob couldn't seem to remove his eyes from Sam. Sam had gotten everything he wanted now. Sam always got what he wanted. He wanted to be the alpha, he wanted Emily, he wanted Jacob to pay for his dues, and now he had a spot on the council. Jacob's hands balled into fists. He sat beside Leah who seemed to be sending subliminal messages to her mother. Her hands were balled into fists as well.

"Well, welcome back." Quil said, relishing in his new title. He smiled broadly, and clasped his hands on the table. "Let's get started."

"How is he?" Sue asked Jacob, turning her eyes from her daughter. "How is Billy?"

Jacob removed his eyes from Sam and looked at Sue. Jacob always saw her as a replacement mother in ways, especially now since she had been spending more time with Billy. She was so understanding and loving, that Jacob could see where Leah got her motherly instincts, not to mention her beauty. Her feelings were as genuine as her question, she cared for Billy as well.

"There's no change." Jacob whispered.

Sue's eyes became very round and glassy, and she turned away.

Quil's mouth was set in a line, and he glanced at Sam. Sam did not meet his eyes, he sat with his head bowed, unmoving, like a wood carving.

"Yes," Quil said, "let's all wish Billy a speedy recovery."

Jacob turned to him. His words did not match his expression, and Jacob couldn't quite understand it. Was it emotion for his cousin? The realness of being in charge of the council? Jacob wasn't sure.

"Back to the matter at hand." Quil said, and he produced an envelope from under his chair. "We have been given the paternity test results from the Cullens. I took the liberty of having them re-checked in La Push."

"Re-checked?" Jacob asked. "What was the point?"

He knew that Quil did not trust the Cullens, but that was downright rude. How many ways could Jacob prove that this kid was his son?

"To be thorough." Quil replied. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and said in a grim tone, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Sue brought her hands up to her mouth. She smiled at Jacob and Leah. Sam still had not moved.

Jacob felt a bad feeling growing in his stomach. He felt like there was more going to happen than some rip-off of a daytime T.V talk show. So, Jacob had been told he was the father. Now what?

"Which brings about our next order of business." Quil said, "The birth of a child without imprinting."

Jacob and Leah looked at each other. Leah unclenched one of her fists, and took Jacob's hand. He squeezed it tightly.

"You are aware of why we imprint?" Quil asked.

"Yes." Jacob spat. He hated when Quil acted like this, like Jacob was an inferior reject because he refused to follow Sam like a good little soldier.

"Then the council must ask this child's parents why they have conceived without imprinting? We imprint to improve our pack. This is the only reason we have children."

"What about love?" Leah snarled. "Why does everyone rely on imprinting? Haven't you ever just fell in love with somebody?"

Quil narrowed his eyes and replied, "Imprinting _is_ love, my dear."

"No, it's mind control!" She yelled back. "Just one more may to lose your individuality..."

"You will not talk out of turn again!" quil yelled. He turned to Jacob, "If Miss Clearwater can not keep her mouth closed, I will see to it personally that she be punished, and she will fulfill the punishment herself. And trust me, she will _not_ like it."

"Leah, honey, be quiet." Sue said. Her eyes flicked from face to face nervously.

There was a few choice words that were on the tip of Jacob's tongue that he'd love to say to Quil. Like: shut the hell up, don't speak to her that way, here comes my fist flying at your face...

But Jacob couldn't have Leah getting into trouble. If she were punished, and he was sure Quil would do it, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He leaned close to her, and whispered in her ear, "Please, don't give him what he wants. Say nothing, for me."

Leah gave a curt nod.

Now, back to Quil. Jacob had to be good here. He could get back at the council in another way. He turned his anger to Sam. "I'd like to know what Sam thinks about _our_ baby." He said smugly.

Quil eyed Jacob like a worm under his boot. "That is irrelevant."

"Is it?" Jacob asked. "Because, I remember Leah and Sam going to a doctor to find out just why she couldn't have children."

"The answer alludes us all." Quil said.

Sam jumped as if Jacob's eyes on him were laser beams. "I have nothing to say on the matter."

"You should, you're in the council, happy as a..."

"I take no pleasure in being here." Sam replied, finally turning to Jacob.

The devastation on Sam's face momentarily halted Jacob's attack. It appeared that Sam was generally miserable having to sit there, and listen to this.

"Jacob," Quil said, bringing the attention back to himself. "We as the council acknowledge that you and Leah have a biological child without imprinting."

Jacob squeezed Leah's hand tighter. Here it comes. But he was ready. Like before, whatever the council would dish out, he'd take, just as long as he and Leah and the baby were together. He'd get through everything else. A month banishment. Picking up trash at the park with his teeth, anything...

"Can you guarantee us that your son will be as genetically fit as a child of imprinting?"

Leah's teeth snapped together so loud that Jacob was sure she had broken a few of them. quil was in a roundabout way calling his son, his perfect little boy inferior.

"There's nothing wrong with our son." He spat.

"No, there is not. He is a healthy young baby." Quil said, "But, he does not have a place here."

Leah stood up angrily. The metal folding chair she was sitting in squealed loudly against the floor. She was ready to jump over the table and ring Quil's neck.

Jacob stood up as well, and lowered her back into her seat. He remained standing. What Quil was saying was making the big vein in his forehead pulse. He was not going to sit here and have this old man tell him that his son did not belong. "What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed. His hands were balled into such tight fists that his finger nails dug into his palm.

"A child born out of wedlock, with no imprinting does not have a place in our community."

"Are you saying my son is an outcast?"

"Of course not!" Sue yelled. "That baby is perfect!"

"Sue, you do not understand our ways well enough to be speaking on this matter..."

"Don't you tell me what I do and do not know!"

Jacob turned to Sue. It was one of the first times she had spoken throughout the whole meeting. He felt gratitude to her for standing up to Quil, but with Sam keeping his mouth shut, she didn't stand a chance. "Say something, Sam!"

Sam looked up at Jacob, the horrid expression still one his face. "What can I say?"

A low snarl escaped Leah's throat. She eyed him like the last piece of cake at a buffet.

Jacob couldn't believe Sam was doing this. He knew Sam could be a major asshole, but for it to go this far? They were brothers! Didn't that mean anything any more?

And then the answer came to Jacob. There was imprinting involved here. Little Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee. "My son has imprinted on Renesmee Cullen."

Sam's eyes snapped up and he stared Jacob down. His head moved a fraction of an inch to the right, and then the left.

"Renesmee Cullen?" Quil asked. "_Your_ former imprint, that was never more than some crush? Am I to believe this?"

"All you need to do is see them together!"

"I saw you and the vampire's child together."

Jacob shook his head. He felt like he was drowning. The more he tried to reach the surface of the water, the more old Quil held him down. Quil had been waiting for a chance to rip Jacob a new asshole, and it seemed like he had finally gotten his chance.

"Jacob, the vampire hybrid is an anomaly, as is your son. There is no telling what their offspring will amount to..."

"Their children will be superior to me in every way."

Quil looked like he wanted to let a jab in there, but instead he replied, "We're getting off topic..." He cleared his throat. "Jacob, it's come to this council's attention that you, as the heir of Ephraim Black broke free of Sam's rule, created your own renegade band of misfits, and have been reeking havoc ever since. You have bred with your sister, and your spawn must now pay the price for your wrong doings."

Spawn? His spawn? Little Jacob was fine, he wasn't inferior, he was a healthy little baby who had done no wrong. He couldn't believe Quil was treating him like the ugly duckling. And just because Jacob broke free of Sam, doesn't mean he was creating havoc! He'd do it all again, repeatedly, with exactly the same outcome.

"I regret none of my actions." Jacob said firmly.

Leah turned to him, tears threatening to fall.

"Then, it is this council's decision that you, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Jacob Black junior leave La Push by morning. You have once embarrassed your family name, and your complete and utter disregard for our laws is appalling. You will cease communication with the wolf pack under Sam Uley. Your choice to continue as a shape shifter shall be yours, but you must make that choice no less than one hundred miles from La Push."

Jacob let a growl escape his throat. Leah was on her feet again. Sue shouted, "No!"

"You're banning us, Quil? For how long?"

"Indefinitely." Quil said, and a small smile tugged at his lips as he took in all six-foot-seven of Jacob.

"This has nothing to do with the Clearwaters." Jacob said. He couldn't let Leah and Seth go down in a blaze of glory with him. That was just wrong, especially Seth...

"They abandoned their true pack as well. They follow you, their fearless leader."

True pack? Was Quil really going there? Was he going to make Jacob actually say this? Well, here goes hell... "_I _am the true alpha, Quil! _I_ am the heir of Ephraim Black! The true pack is _mine_!"

Well, he had said it, there was no going back, and if it helped, so be it. He had to try, and it was the truth.

"Not when your pack acts the way it does, it is not the true pack."

"You can't send my children away!" Sue shouted.

"Sue, I must take in account what's best for our pack. Jacob and his pack do not belong here."

Jacob was shaking now. One more second, and he would have transformed, and tore Quil's voice box from his throat. How dare he ban Jacob now, when his father was in the hospital? "What about my father?" He rasped.

Quil frowned, "Yes, that... you may visit once per week."

"Once a week?!" Jacob yelled. "You have no damn right to tell me..."

"I have every right, Jacob Black. I am head of the council, and that happy power falls with me." He turned to Sam, who still sat still as a statue. "Have your pack on high alert. Any of them breaks my command, you make sure they feel it. If they're not out by sun up, you have your pack throw them out."

"Quil, we should discuss this!" Sue yelled.

"I have made my decision." Quil replied.

"Leah, honey, it's going to be okay!" Sue shouted to her.

Leah grimaced. She had heard that before.


	26. Love and Hate

Author's note: Well, hello! I am back, but my computer isn't! I re-wrote this shivering in my basement! Enjoy, and thank you so much for the support! One more chapter and then the sequel!

Chapter 25: Love and Hate

Leah slammed the front door of her house open, and lead the way inside. Sue had tried to talk to them after the meeting, but Leah wasn't having it. She knew she had hurt Sue by doing that, but Leah would make it up to her somehow. Leah couldn't go through the motions with her sobbing mother right now. There were things she needed to handle, which included telling her kid brother that in the morning, he'd be leaving his home behind. Sue had went to the hospital then to visit Billy, and Leah and Jacob stormed off. "I don't believe this... I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" she screamed as she walked through the threshold.

Seth was seated on the couch, staring aimlessly at the television. As soon as Leah made the racket, the muffled baby's cry drifted down the hall.

"Great," Seth mumbled, heaving himself to his feet. "Just great. I just got him to go to sleep!" He rung his hands, and started pulling at his hair. "I'm covered in deer blood! I tried to feed your son, and he kept puking on me!" He eyed his trembling sister, and Jacob who stood behind her, his head bowed. Clearly, they were in no mood to hear about his petty problems. "Er, how'd it go at the meeting?"

"Sam just sat there! He just sat there!" Leah screamed, ignoring him.

The sound of the baby's cry kicked Jacob into gear. He decided that he should be the one to tell Seth, he didn't need for Leah to go through this again. He needed to soothe her, and promise to her everything would be okay. He walked to her, and pulled her into his arms. She was unresponsive to him for a second, starring over his shoulder at horrors he couldn't fathom. Then, she reacted the way he knew she would; she placed her head against his chest, and was calm in moments. Jacob wanted to kick Quil's ass. How could they respond to each other like this and not have imprinted? Not be in love? If imprinting was something else entirely, if it made him feel some way else than he did now toward her, well Jacob didn't want any part of it. This was so different than what he had felt for Bella and Nessie. It wasn't a crush, and he didn't feel tied to Leah. He felt... whole. There was no other way to describe it; like the missing puzzle piece you had searched years for had suddenly fallen into your lap.

Seth watched them uncomfortably for a second before he started flitting around the living room with a sponge, scrubbing at various spots, muttering to himself.

The baby cried again. It was the only sound that could take her from him in this moment.

Leah lifted her head, and looked into Jacob's eyes. What she found there made her eyes glitter, but she jerked her chin up, pulling her mouth into a line. She'd be strong for them. He removed his hands from her waist, and took her hands, bringing them to his lips. "You okay?" He whispered.

"For now. I'll be down the hall." She whispered back. Ignoring her brother, and grabbed the back of Jacob's neck, and pressed her lips against his. It was a statement that said come hell or highwater, no one would drive them apart. Jacob kissed her back, and then rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Leah moved away.

Jacob let her go then, only turning to Seth when he heard her bedroom door close. He sighed, and surveyed the area subconsciously. It looked like a war zone. Blood was splattered everywhere. On the ceilings, on the walls, the floor, even the television screen, and lastly, it was dried in Seth's hair. "What happened?" He asked.

"LJ. Your son. He has a special talent, called projectile vomiting."

Jacob gave half a smile. He hated this; he hated ruining his friend's lives, and Seth was still so young. He needed to go to school, to do something with his life. Jacob should have never let him join his pack. But Seth was a good kid, and he had been extremely useful. He sighed again.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

Jacob's face fell, and he watched Seth scrub at the floor for a moment. "Seth, things didn't go well at the meeting."

"I didn't think they would." Seth said, and the look on his face was as if he had aged ten years. It was the face of someone so forlorn that made Jacob want to get on his knees and force Seth to hit him.

"Quil banned us.."

"What do you mean, banned?" He got to his feet, his mouth pulling down in a snarl. Jacob blinked. It was odd seeing Seth like this, downright pissed off. He was always such a happy, go lucky little scamp. This just proved to Jacob that Seth wasn't a kid anymore, that the events in their lives had made them all grow and mature much faster than normal. He wasn't looking at Leah's little brother. He was looking at his third in command now.

"I mean you, me, Leah and the baby are out of here come morning."

"Why?!"

"Because, according to Quil, we're reeking havoc and my son is an inbred mutant." Jacob's eyes flashed and his hands began to shake.

Seth let out a loud snarl. "That's crazy."

"That's the council these days."

"But what about your dad? When he's better..."

Jacob gave a small nod. Of course his dad would get better and turn this around. He hoped and prayed, "But in the meantime..."

"I should pack."

"Yeah."

"Banned." Seth whispered, "Wow."

"This isn't forever." Jacob said, pacing back and forth, "I swear, Seth, this isn't."

"I know. I trust you, Jake."

Jacob ran his hands through his hair again. He'd make this right. He'd get Leah and Seth back here where they belonged.

Jacob picked his head up when he heard three pairs of light footfalls approaching the house, along with the smell of rotting flesh. Vampires were in the area. Jacob's eyes locked with Seth's for a second, and then they both heard the melodic voice of Bella drifting lightly on the wind.

Seconds later, there was a light tapping on the door.

Jacob sighed as Seth went to answer it. Jacob hated goodbyes. He was brought back to just a few months ago when he thought he'd be leaving the vampires to their death and escaping with Renesmee. It wasn't a scene he'd care to repeat.

Seth opened the door wide, and Nessie ran past him and down the hall to Leah's room. Bella and Edward smiled after her, and then their eyes found Jacob's face. Bella's face fell immediately into a frown and she dashed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Edward's mouth pulled into a tight line. Jacob could only imagine what he was pulling from his head.

"Jake, I'm so sorry about Billy! Sue called Charlie, we just found out!" Bella blubbered, clinging onto him.

Jacob patted her back. "Thanks, Bells." He looked up to Edward, who was still frozen in the doorway, a tight scowl on his face. "By morning," Edward whispered.

Bella broke free from Jacob and turned to Edward. "What's in the morning?"

No one answered her. Jacob lowered his eyes to the floor, Seth's shoulders slumped.

"What's happening in the morning?" Bella demanded, looking between the three of them. She straightened up and folded her arms, surely a leftover human emotion.

Jacob looked up when he felt Edward's eyes boaring into him. The vampire looked extremely livid, his golden eyes glinting in the dim light of the Clearwaters' living room. His hands were clutched in fists. "How dare they..." he murmered.

"Somebody better answer me! Edward! Jake! Seth!" Bella screamed, stamping her foot.

It was Leah who emerged from the hallway then, carrying the baby. Renesmee followed her closely, holding onto Leah's pant leg, her eyes on the bundle in her arms.

"We're out of here in the morning, all four of us." Jacob said. "Council's orders."

There was silence for a split second, as the realization of everything sunk into the vampire senses.

Bella rounded on him, her long brown hair flinging around her like a curtain. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. "What do you mean?"

Jacob sighed. He didn't want to relive this again. It was too hard. He hadn't had a pack for very long, and he had already gotten them evicted. This was disgraceful.

"The council's prejudices have overwhelmed their sense of reasoning." Edward said, spearing Jacob. "They'd look for any excuse to get rid of your pack, and your son is a prime target."

"I know." Jacob grumbled. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He hated this; he hated feeling so friggin helpless. No matter what he said to the council, they'd come to the same decision. Quil wanted them gone. Quil was in charge.

Leah walked over to him, and stood so close that her shoulder was touching his. He was grateful to have her comfort, he never felt more alone in his life in this moment.

"You're not alone." Edward told him. "Just look around you."

And he knew that. He knew he had people in his life that would risk their all for him, and it was more than he deserved.

An uncomfortable quiet filled the room, each inhabitant lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm going to pack." Seth said, breaking the silence, and dissapearing down the hallway.

Leah walked over and took a seat on the couch, cradling the baby closer to her. Renesmee lopped after her and sat beside her. She reached her index finger out, and rubbed little Jacob's cheek.

"Where will you go?" Bella breathed, turning to Jacob.

Jacob looked up at her. Her eyes were wide, and she kept clasping and unclasping her hands.

Jacob shrugged. "I haven't figured that out yet, Bell." He had no idea where they were going. It was different when he was on his own, it didn't matter much where he ate or slept. Now he had his family with him, including an infant. He couldn't be so careless. They were werewolves, but they needed shelter, food... and he had about thirty dollars in his bank account, nowhere near enough to even spring for a motel. His son deserved so much more than to be put to sleep on a bed of pine needles.

Damn the council.

Jacob's hands were clunched in such tight fists that they began to ache, but he didn't let up. He enjoyed the pain of his fingernails biting into his palm. Enjoyed the image of his fists connecting with Sam's face... he began to shake. At first it started with his hands, and then the anger began to creep up his spine.

Edward was the first to react. While Bella's eyes filled with concern, and her hand stretched out toward her friend, Edward grabbed her and Renesmee in one smooth move it appeared, and held them in a protective embrace. He eyed Jacob warily.

Leah was on her feet, the baby clutched to her chest, her hand against his. If Jacob changed now, here in this small living room, he'd destroy it, everything Harry and Sue had worked for would be gone. The realization of this washed over Leah, and when she looked up into Jacob's dark eyes, when she saw the fury there, her voice broke. "Don't." She said. "This house is all I have left of my father."

Jacob's quivers began to quiet, the low rumbles rocking his body gently.

"It doesn't matter." Leah continued, "It doesn't matter that you don't know what to do next, we'll figure it out together." She paused. "We can make a stop up to Rhode Island." Leah whispered. "We wouldn't have to stay long, I just... I want to thank the family I stayed with when I was pregnant. I owe them that." Leah's heart hurt when she thought about how she left things with the Parmo family, especially Jack. He had become her friend during her short stay, and he didn't deserve the way she left him. And she knew the thought of a destination would hopefully calm Jacob.

Leah felt the rumbling under Jacob's chest slowly fade. He was in control again. She sighed, and wrapped her free arm around his neck.

He slowly shook his head back and forth. That was really stupid. In a split second he could have exploded in here and wrecked all of Leah's childhood. "Yeah," He panted. "Rhode Island." It was far away, but it was a plan. It was concrete. It wasn't wondering aimlessly through the american countryside, brooding.

"We can come back and visit your dad. Maybe find some place close by..." Leah mused. She was trying to make the best out of this situation, even though she hated the situation whole heartedly.

Jacob sighed when he thought of Billy, laying in that hospital bed. What other choice did he have but to follow the council's orders? If they didn't leave, old Quil would sick Sam on them, and Sam would get the guys to go after them. And he wouldn't put his family through that. He wouldn't put Embry and Quil through it either. He couldn't fathom his brothers' snapping jaws connecting with Leah. Or worse, his son.

"You're leaving?" A little voice asked from the folds of her father's jacket. Renesmee was peeking up at Jacob from under her father's arm.

Jacob let his head roll back on his shoulders and closed his eyes.

_I am going to freakin kill the council._

How could he have forgotten that his son had imprinted upon her? He felt her large brown eyes bearing into his face.

"They'll be back, Renesmee. Promise." Bella said, bending down to her.

"NO" she screamed, running forward and latching onto Jacob's leg. "You can't leave, you can't!"

Leah turned away and buried her face in her son's stomach. Tears were seem just under her eyelashes.

Jacob forced himself to look down at the little girl, whose big brown eyes were full of tears. "I have to, Ness." He whispered.

"Take me with you! I'll be good!"

That was another blow to his heart. "You're always good." He said.

"Then take me!"

Jacob turned to Bella for help. He couldn't ruin anymore lives, and he couldn't have the council have a field day because Jacob Black ran off with vampires. Not if he wanted to sleep in his own bed again.

"Honey, we have to stay here..." Bella whispered.

"I don't want to stay here! I want to be with LJ!"

"I know you do, Renesmee, but..."

"Please!" Renesmee sobbed, clinging onto Jacob's jean leg, and yanking on it.

_Kill me now. It'd be much less painful than this... _Jacob sighed, bent down to Renesmee and whispered, "I just can't."

Renesmee's hiccuping sobs stopped short for one second. She looked deep into Jacob's eyes. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. "I hate you, I hate you!" She let go of him and ran straight into Bella's arms.

And what was left of Jacob's heart shattered into pieces. He was surprised that the jagged edges did not rip apart his insides. He would have deserved it.

"She doesn't mean it." Bella told him, clutching onto her daughter.

"Yes, she does." Jacob sighed.

Leah rested her head against his shoulder. She hoped that whatever lay in store for them in the road ahead, was not as painful as this.


	27. On the road again

Author's Note: And here we have reached the end of All the Wrong Things. It is with great pride that I am able to click that little drop down box to 'complete' on this fic. Up next is the sequel! Thank you guys all so much, really, the support has been better than I could ever ask for!

Ch 27: On the Road....again

Renesmee's words haunted Jacob as he followed Leah, Seth and the baby through the woods. The image of her face was burned into his brain. No wonder she hated him. She was taking away the one thing she loved the most. What a monster he was...

It was almost morning, his senses were so attuned to rising sun that he could almost feel its warmth upon his skin from the dim sky. Seth was loaded down with three back packs, Jacob had his duffel and Leah's small suitcase. Leah carried the baby on her back and pushed the stroller her mother had gotten for her over the bracken on the ground. The bumpiness of the forest floor did not soothe LJ while inside it, but he quieted once he was in place on his mother's back, secure and warm. In a matter of moments, they would have reached the border of La Push. Jacob stopped then, and looked back. Through the trees and fog, he could almost see his father's house, see him on the small front porch in his chair, smiling and waving to him.

But, of course that was just in his memories now. He lowered his head, and sighed. Leaving his father behind when he needed him most was the hardest part of this. A pair of hands were on his shoulders, squeezing them in a comforting way. He looked up at Leah, and found tears sliding down her cheeks silently.

Jacob reached up and brushed them away with his thumb. He vowed to make those tears stop. That he would take care of anything that would hurt her.

Seth was on his other side, again, his face way older than it should look, and patted Jacob on the back soothingly.

Jacob sighed again, and continued on. He pressed his hand against the front left pocket of his jeans. Bella had all but forced a wad of bills into his hand, along with a cell phone. He didn't want her charity, but the cell phone wasn't a bad idea. She could give him updates on his father, and Edward had promised to keep a watch over everything. Before the sun cracked through the trees, Jacob and his little pack had left La Push behind.

**

Sam had to be quick. He had to do this without alerting anyone, without telling anyone a thing. He couldn't even look his pack in the eye for fear that that would see right through him. It was daylight now, the morning sun had just risen, and he knew that Jacob would be gone by now. Emily slept soundlessly next to him, having cried herself to sleep after he had told her the news, that Quil had banned Jacob and his pack. He watched her sleep for a moment, taking in his ruined face, and yet her beauty. He had to this, for her. He had to get her somewhere safe and there was only one place he could go. He had to set things right, and this was the only way to do it, to stop Quil, to redeem himself. He reached under the bed and pulled out a brand new suitcase, an engagement present which ironically was from Leah.

He walked to her dressers and began shoving handfuls of clothes and underwear into it. The squeaky hinges protested as he forced them open, and Leah woke. He saw her reflection in the darkness, and already she looked confused. She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. "Sam?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah, baby." He replied, his back to her, still stuffing clothes into the small bag.

"What are you doing?"

He slammed the suitcase shut and turned to her. Her eyes were wide and glassy, and she bit her bottom lip. Sam walked over to her, took her hand and sat on the bed. "You have to leave, Emily."

"What?"

Sam's heart began hammering in his chest. He needed to get her up and dressed and out of here before anyone suspected a thing... "Things have happened," He panted, "Bad things. I need to get you away from here."

She was wide awake now, and her eyes were fearful. She reached out and placed a hand on his face. "What things?"

He frowned. He couldn't tell her here, not now. He didn't hear anyone close by who might be listening, but he couldn't take any chances. "I can't tell you here. When we get to... I'll explain, I promise, you just need to get up and get dressed."

"Sam, I'm confused. What's going on?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"Of course I do." She said immediately.

He reached over and kissed her lightly. "Then hurry."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you on the way." He got up and walked to the dresser to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. What else was it that women needed? Clothes... oh, toiletries. He took a step to the bathroom.

"Sam..." She whimpered.

He turned to her again. He didn't like the look he saw in her face, it was an uneasy look that turned his stomach.

"Are we in danger?"

He dashed to her again, and took her hands. "I promise, you'll be safe."

"Sam, this is scaring me."

He kissed her lightly again, "I know. I'm sorry I'm being like this, but I will explain everything. I promise, okay?"

"Okay..." She said uncertainly and got to her feet.

Sam ran back to the bathroom and with his arm, swept the whole shelf into the bag. He didn't have time to decide whether Emily would have light days or heavy days. He walked back into the bedroom, and Emily was tying her shoes. He threw the bag over his shoulder, grabbed her hand and lead her out of the house.

**

Rhode Island was not what Jacob expected. Lush, green fields, bright blue sky, and the most charming New England accent greeted his ears as he followed Leah through the woods. She paused briefly by a large lake on their way through the woods, but didn't say a word about it. She also slowed when they reached a clearing, and kept one hand on the baby as they walked through. She seemed so upset by this, that Jacob didn't have the heart to question her.

They walked about half a mile further, and just up ahead were a line of low shrubs. Through the bushes, Jacob could see signs standing tall and proud. He could hear cars driving by, and a potpouri of voices. Telling by the sun in the sky, he guessed it was around noon.

"We're here," Leah said, stopping and turning to them. She nodded over her shoulder, "There's a small strip mall, the family I stayed with owns a restaurant in that."

"Good," Seth said, "I'm starving."

And as on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. Jacob and Leah laughed. It felt good to laugh, they had been through so much hardships recently that Seth's stomach was a comic relief.

Jacob's stomach growled loudly as well. He was famished also. He turned to Leah, as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked exhausted. The baby slept soundly through the ruckass and Jacob decided to lighten her load. He unbuckeled him from her back and laid him in the cradle of his arm. "I'll carry him for awhile."

"Thanks," Leah said, massaging her neck.

"What are we waiting for?" Seth demanded.

"Okay, okay." Leah said, and lead the way through the shrubs.

**

Sam's hand was warm as he lead Emily through the forest. He stopped now and then, his head on a swivel. Sometimes he stopped and just listened. It was cold this night, and it in the darkness, his breath came out in raspy poofs. His chest heaved. There was sweat on his brow, and his eyes were wide and fearful. Never once did he let go of her, and it was a comfort as they ran through the darkness. She wasn't sure how far they traveled, but her feet ached so badly that they felt like they swelled three times their size. Her knees felt like they would give out on her at any moment. "I can't," She rasped, coming to stop. Her hand fell limp out of his, and she rested them against her knees to try and catch her breath.

He grabbed her hand again. Any second she was out of his reach was dangerous. "Emily, it's not much farther."

She held up her hand, panting. Close by, a wolf howled. Sam lifted his head. Was it his imagination, or did he hear the thudding of paws against the earth. He pulled Emily along, and she lopped after him slowly. He wanted to dart into a brisk jog... no.

He wanted to phase and pull her onto his back. But he couldn't phase, not yet. If he changed now, the guys would be in his head and know everything.

Finally, mercifully, Sam came to a stop at the end of a long, winding drive. She could finally rest. He stood frozen as a statue, and stared up at a big white house in the distance.

Emily looked around her, confused. They certainly were not in La Push any longer, and she wondered whose property this was. "Sam, where are we?" She had a bad feeling about this. She drew her jacket tighter around her small frame, a frown on her face.

"Shh," He whispered, lifting his hand to silence her. He had to be sure he was the only werewolf in earshot. He also had to be sure he wasn't going to be ambushed from those that resided here. He snatched a glance at Emily who swayed on her feet. She was exhausted, the poor thing. Once he was sure they were safe, he gathered Emily in his arms and ran down the winding drive.

**

Leah stood outside of the pizzeria. She couldn't believe she was actually back here, she'd be able to talk to Jack, Maria, and Kate again, and explain herself... somewhat. Jacob stepped up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Seth lagged behind with the stroller.

"Shall we go in?" Jacob asked her.

"Yeah, order me a large with everything," Seth called from in back of them.

The familiar jingle of the bell over the door as Leah entered was a comforting sound. Jacob followed Leah and the baby into the pizza parlor, and he looked around. "You worked here?" He asked. It was a typical pizza place, that smelled delicious, especially when you hadn't eaten in hours.

"Yeah."

"...Did you have a uniform?" He grinned.

"Shut up, Jacob."

She walked to the counter. There was a loud squeal, and Kate dashed out behind the counter, a wide grin on her face. "LEAH!" She screamed.

Leah smiled. Kate nearly tackled her as she gave her a hug. She straightened up and eyed Jacob. "Douche nozzle?" She asked.

"The very one." Leah said.

"What?" Jacob yelped.

Kate clapped her hands together when she saw the baby in Jacob's arms. "Oh, he is precious!"

"Thanks." Leah smiled, and she noticed a grin on Jacob's face. The Parmo's were good people who could do that, radiate ease and friendliness.

The commotion brought forth Maria and Jack. "Hi," She said sheepishly.

"Welcome back, dear." Maria said, reaching over and hugging Leah.

"Jacob," Leah said, "This is Maria and her daughter, Kate. And,..." shee nodded to Jack who still stood a few feet behind them. "that's Jack. Guys, this is Jacob, and my son, Jacob junior."

Leah's eyes found Jack, and the anger that was once there in his eyes melted to uncertainty. He adverted her eyes, and crossed his arms. Leah supposed she deserved this. She had left without a word. He had deserved much better than that.

There was a pause, and then Jacob stretched out his hand to Jack. Jack shook it.

"Why don't we give them a minute?" Maria asked, turning to Jacob and Kate. She smiled at the baby. "Come in the back and we'll get you something to eat."

"Sounds great," Jacob said, and looked over his shoulder. "Seth should be coming. I hear him just outside."

"I'll go help him and meet you back there." Kate said, and scampered out the door.

Maria placed her arm around Jacob's shoulder. "C'mon, I want to pamper that baby."

Jacob laughed and turned to Leah. "Go on, I'll come back later."

Jacob reached over and kissed her quickly, and then followed Maria. The baby started crying then. Jacob sighed as he coddled his son. These people seemed nice, and it was far away, but not far away to forget his problems at home. He could try though, try and relax, for a little while at least.

There was silence between the two of them. It wasn't just a silence, it was as if the air had gotten thick, like a silicone bubble had landed between them. It was so uncomfortable. Finally, Jack mumbled, "So, you stopped by. Great. That's wonderful." He turned on his heel and started wiping off the counter with a rag.

Leah knew he was pretty pissed at her, and he had every right to be. She sighed. "Jack, I'm really sorry about how I left things. I didn't mean to..."

"Whatever," He said, busying himself in his work.

"You were a really good friend to me. I came back to make this right."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He demanded.

She sighed. And in there lay the problem. She couldn't just drop her bombshell on him. He'd have a coronary. There were a few times on their way here that she wanted to ask Jacob if it would be okay to tell Jack the truth. If Jacob had agreed with her that it would be for the best, Leah wondered how Jack would take the news. She knew he would have her back. But, he had a nice, happy life. He didn't need Leah and her magic coming in and turning it upside down. He was happy, and she would let him have that happiness. So, she went with a simple explanation. "I just came back to apologize."

"That's great." His reply came out tart and brittle.

"Jack...."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry." She whispered. "I never meant to hurt you and I did, and I'm sorry." She sighed, "Dammit, I just never do anything right!" She wrapped her arms around her knees, and sunk down to the floor. After a moment, Jack looked over the counter at her in her pitiful state. He sighed, and took a seat beside her. He wasn't one for holding a grudge, and Leah had helped him a lot. If it hadn't been for her, he would have never gotten with Tiffany. He nudged her arm.

She picked her head up and looked at him.

"You're forgiven." He said.

She stared at him. Was he letting her off so easy?

He shrugged, "Friends forgive each other, right? I guess since you did come all this way to apologize, the least I can do is forgive you."

Leah felt worse. She did not deserve to have this wonderful person as her friend. "Thanks, Jack."

"Why did you run?" He asked.

Here again, was a vague statement she would have to make convincing. "I was just scared..." And it hadn't been a lie, either. When Leah had been in labor, she was scared out of her mind. Scared someone would see her, scared she'd get caught, scared her child wouldn't even make it.

"You should have let me help you."

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

She reached over and took his hand, and she knew that questions came to his lips about the warmness of her skin. "It's better this way. Trust me."

He shook his head, "You talk in riddles."

"I know."

He sighed, "Is everyone healthy at least?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "We're all fine."

"What brings you back besides a guilty conscience?" He chided.

Leah took a moment to respond. This was very heartbreaking, and she didn't know if she could find the right words for Jack.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked up, and didn't even realize that there were tears that had leaked out under her lashes. "Yeah," She said, "It's just... we're kind of homeless."

Homeless. The word was as empty and hollow as she felt it to be. It was such a lonely, sad word having nowhere to return to, nowhere to belong. But, she guessed it summed them up these days. She, Seth, and Jacob didn't have much to go on, just each other and the tiny infant.

"Homeless?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling with uncertainty. Jack was such a kind soul. He was the kind of person that was there for everyone.

"My tribe didn't really accept the birth of my son."

Jack was silent a few moments. He let his breath out in a low whistle. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

They were silent a few minutes more, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You're welcome here, you know." Jack said quietly. "If you wanted to stay around for awhile, I'm sure my mom wouldn't throw you out, and you know Kate sees you as a big sister."

"And how do you feel?" She asked.

Jack was quiet a moment before he replied, "I feel like I have my friend back."

Leah reached over and kissed his cheek before placing her head back on his shoulder. "I don't know what's happening right now, Jack, but thanks." She whispered.

**

Leah had left Seth to wheeling in the stroller, and it seemed like an easy task... until he tried to get the cumbersome thing through the threshold of the door while holding the door open with his ass. From inside, the lure of something delicious cooking invited his nostrils. There was food close by. Unhealthy, greasy, food! He struggled for a few minutes, and then he felt the weight of the door being pulled off of him. He turned, expecting to see Jake or Leah standing there, laughing at him.

But instead, his dark eyes found the most beautiful cinnamon colored eyes he had ever seen. They belonged to a young girl around his age, with a long blond braid down her back. Seth gulped. It was like the air was whooshed from his lungs. As soon as he had laid eyes on this beautiful creature, he was taken.

On her face was a wide smile identical to his, and in her eyes seemed to be the same knowing, the same movement of the earth. Seth wheeled the carriage inside, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm Kate." She said.

"I'm Seth, Leah's brother."

"You're Leah's brother?" She smiled. "Cool."

"Seth?" Leah's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and found her and a boy sitting next to each other on the floor. "What took you so long?"

"I was tired and hungry!" He complained. He looked around. "Anything to eat in this place?"

Kate smiled, and took his hand. "Yeah, I'll take care of you."

Seth smiled back at her, and wound both of his hands through hers. "I know you would."

Leah and Jack exchanged looks, his a face of confusion, hers a mask of disbelief.

Kate pulled him to the back as Jacob walked out with the baby. "Hey, Seth." He said, and then noticed their joined hands. He turned to Leah. "Did I miss something?"

**

Sam stood at the bottom of the wide wooden staircase. Emily stood behind him, cowering with unease. She hung onto Sam's hands, slick with sweat; it was a combination of nerves and his body heat. She did not like this house, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and wanted nothing more to leave, to go back to her little home and hide under the covers. Whoever lived here wasn't right, there was just something off about this place. "Who lives here, Sam?" She whispered.

He took a moment to respond. "The Cullens." He whispered.

Fear and dread filled her small frame. The vampires? Sam hated the damn vampires. Why the hell were they here? Why weren't they home, snuggled on her love seat, watching bad movies? She did not want to be here.

"We need their help." He whispered, "Come."

He took a step, and the only thing that got her feet moving was that she trusted him one hundred percent. If there was ever a doubt in her mind that he didn't know what he was doing, she would have remained frozen to that spot. She was terrified, but she followed him.

Sam had just set foot on the top step, when the door was wrenched open wide. Edward Cullen stood peering at him curiously, and then a look of horror crossed his face.

Sam knew that this vampire had his extra talents, and if he didn't need his help so badly, he wouldn't be reliving everything with old Quil in his head right now. This was his only option.

There was the sound of footsteps heading to the door, and Bella appeared just over Edward's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw Sam. "You!" She rasped. "Why are you here? Get out! You were supposed to help Jacob!"

"No," Edward said straightening up and turning to her, "No, Bella, it's not what you think. This changes everything." Edward looked deep into Sam's eyes. "I need to know everything." He said.

Fin!!

Ohhhh, what a cliffy, eh? I will be back in a few days with the start of the sequel! Thank you guys all so very, very much!!! I couldn't have done this without you all!

My faithful reviewers:

JacobAPotter, CuzoftheFame, Brezzy, LeahBlackIlUvWerewolves, Ari, Arachne, Twilightobsessive, Keikat, Blackwater4ever, rogueassasin, jacobleah, and everyone else I forgot to mention: to all of you, I love you loads!


End file.
